Killer Dreams
by Da-meter
Summary: Kate Barton just found out that Sirius Black is her father. With the Triwizard Tournament happening on her last year at hogwarts she's hoping to go out with a " Bang". With twists, turns and hidden secrets.. good and bad. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The summer was a long one. Knowing that the infamous Sirius Black was my father really hit hard. I didn't know how to take it. Should I be happy? Pissed off? Snape said that he was innocent of the charges he was accused of, but how do I know that's true?

I was about to start my last year of Hogwarts, I think going out with a bang this year is the way to go.

So there is one thing I was going to do to REALLY ruffle some feathers.

My name is Kate Barton and this is my story.

I stood on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts express. I had one headphone in my ear cranking the newest hit by Patrick Stump. My orange and white cat Chance was sleeping away in his carrying case. I twirled the pendant that hung from my neck. One thing you didn't know about me is… I have some pretty killer dreams. Literally… Let me explain.

Once a month, (yes like the period) I get this one dream. It can happen at any moment on any day of the month. It only last 5 minutes, but those 5 minutes could be a matter of life or death. You see; whatever happens in my dreams, will happen to me, example

Let's see...

Well in my 3rd year, I had this one dream where I was trapped under water, with wave upon waves hitting me, throwing me underwater. Thankfully Professor Snape is my Watcher. He can cast protective spells for me, hence the green pendant. Once it starts glowing, it means my dream is about to start, so Snape knows and I know. ANYWAYS, back to the dream. Well he cast the bubble-head charm on me and I woke up alive, but I did wake up soaked in water, along with my bed and sheets.

Only Dumbledore, Severus Snape and I know about my dreams, oh and you as well. It's a little embarrassing to mention to anyone. Not even my best friend Reia Mookums. Speaking of best friends...

_"Reia! Over here! "_I yelled as I spotted her about 20 feet away.

She was such a heart-breaker. Her long black hair complimented her tanned skin. Her big brown eyes could melt any mans heart. She was dressed in some sort of London Fashion, because there was no way in hell I was going to walk around 6'' red and black heels, a skirt that barely covers ANY body parts, and blouse way to revealing for even a porno movie.

_"Hey, there you are! How was your summer?" _Reia asked as she approached.

We hugged each other, she smelt like cotton candy.

_"Gah, I have to stop hugging you, you're perfume is making me hungry" _I Groaned

_"Oh come on, it's not that strong" _Reia chuckled

_"Are you kidding me, if you didn't just pass threw a wall muggles couldn't get into, I bet you would have a whole carnival behind you" _I joked

Reia punches me in the arm

_"Oh shut-up, so not true, spill! How was your summer?" _Reia said as she flipped her long black hair back

_"Oh you know same old..." _I started to say

_"Have you talked to your new daddy yet?" _Reia asked

_"Are you kidding me? He's on the run from the law!" _I exclaimed

_"How exciting!" _Reia squealed

I glared at her with one eyebrow up.

_"Okay, Okay... so, you ready for our last year at school" _grinned Reia

Before I could reply the train's whistle blew

_"Better get on the train before we don't even make it to our last year" _I commented as I picked up my cat carrier.

_"This year is going to be awesome!" _Reia hollered as we walked towards the train.

You have no idea…


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Hogwarts and entered the great hall for dinner. I glimpsed up at the teacher's table and saw Professor Snape talking with the muggle studies teacher. I didn't notice I was starring until Reia had said something

_"Are you going to confess your love to him this year Katie?" _grinned Reia

I snapped out of my gaze and looked at her

_"I don't know what you're talking about" _I replied as I stuffed some mashed potatoes in my mouth

_"Oh, whatever Kate, I know you love him" _Reia teased

I let out a huge sigh with the potatoes still in my mouth. Reia smiled and winked at me.

_"I could talk to him if you'd like" _Reia insisted

_"YOU TALK TO HIM ABOUT ME LOVING HIM AND I WILL KILL YOU" _I hollered at her

What seemed like half of the Slytherin table stopped eating and looked at me with a shocked faces. I blushed and bent my head down shoving more potatoes in my mouth while Reia laughed. Thankfully Dumbledore stood up to make his speech, so the Slytherin's focus was on him. Before he started I noticed something in the corner of my eye. A small green glow.

_"Uh, I have to go to the washroom, I'll be right back" _I announced as I stood up quickly.

_"But, Professor Dumbledore is about to make his speech!" _Reia declared

_"I got to go" _I quickly snapped as I excused myself out of the great hall.

I passed threw the huge double doors. My focus was becoming blurry and the edges of my eye sight was beginning to fade to black. I felt someone grab my arm.

_"This way Ms. Barton" _Snape said gently as he helped hold me up.

He opened up a broom closet door and we both walked into it. He helped me to the floor and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. My eyes fluttered close as I slipped into my cursed dream in a broom closet with cleaning supplies and the man I'm in love with.

My eyes opened. I squinted as the sunlight blinded me. I sat up and noticed I was in a field of dark green grass. I looked up and the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A harsh wind blew and messed up my short/medium red and blonde hair. I tried to fix it, but the wind was too strong. I got up and looked around. There was nothing but wave after wave of green grass.

The wind started to pick up a bit more and I had a hard time standing up.

_"What's with this wind?" _I asked to myself.

It picked up even more and it knocked me down to the ground. I tried to get back up again but the wind was too strong, it knocked me back down. I sat there for a couple of seconds wondering what to do.

Then in the distance I saw something in the sky... some clouds maybe?

I held my hand up to my forehead in a soft salute to block the sun from my eyes.

_"What is that?" _I pondered to myself

It was approaching closer, and closer, looking less and less like clouds. It looked like wings maybe?

I tried to get up again, but again the wind was too strong.

_"I don't know what to do, they're coming right at me and I can't move" _I said out loud so that Professor Snape would be able to hear me.

I saw them, bird like creatures with long beaks. They were all Black and had red beady eyes.

_"Birds?" _I said out loud.

My eyes widened as they came at me, swooping down. I covered my head with my arms and ducked...

I waited, but nothing happened. Even the wind has stopped.

I looked up slowly and I saw that there was some sort of invisible barrier. I flashed a quick smile as I knew that Professor Snape had saved me once again. They all landed on the ground and hopped towards me. The barrier blocking them again. They starred at me with those tiny little beady red eyes of theirs. It sent shivers down my back.

They started pecking at the barrier with no success. Suddenly they started letting out this harsh high pitched cry. I held my hands up to my ears, but it didn't make much of a difference.

_"Ugh, the noise they're making! I can't stand it" _I yelled over the horrible screech.

The field… the birds… the wind... the blue sky, they all started to fade… started to turn black… and it was over.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Professor Snape standing over me.

_"Birds?" _Snape asked with one eye brow raised.

_"Loads of them! With this wind that wouldn't let me stand up and this sound they were making!" _I replied back to Snape

_"I see... you might want to fix your hair before you enter the Great hall again" _Snape said with what almost seemed like a small smile on his face.

He held out his hand. My heart was pounding against my rib cage and my face felt like it was flushed. I grabbed his hand slowly and he helped me up.

_"Thank-you Professor" _I said looking at the ground.

I still wasn't able to look into his eyes. It seemed like he would see right into my soul and he would be able to see all my secrets.

_"See you tomorrow in Potions then Ms. Barton" _Snape said as he opened the broom closet door to make sure the coast was clear.

_"It's Ms. Black now Professor" _I replied with a smirk on my face.

He turned back at me sharply.

_"Pardon me?" _He replied with a shocked look on his face.

I smiled and walked out of the broom closet. I headed back to the great hall fixing my hair on the way.

Reia filled me in on Professor Dumbledore's speech. Apparently there is a Triwizard Tournament going on this year, and that there are going to be two other wizard schools competing. I was half listening to her and half replaying my moment with Snape.

After dessert we entered the Slytherin common room and headed up stairs.

_"I still can't believe you still get your own room. Seven years and I didn't get my own room!" _Reia groaned as we stopped in front of her shared bedroom.

_"Luck of the draw I guess" _I replied and shrugged

_"Humph, Luck isn't all of it, I know it." _Reia said with a suspicious look on her face.

_"Goodnight Reia" _I said as I walked away

_"Yeah, okay. See you in the morning Kate" _Reia replied as she walked into her bedroom.

My bedroom was the last one down the hall. I only got my own room because of my dreams; of course everyone thinks that I'm a teachers pet because I get this room. If they only knew. I unlocked my door and walked in. Everything was exactly how I left it last year. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed next to my cat, Chance. He was curled up in a ball sleeping.

_"You sleep a lot you know." _I said to him. He opened one eye, yawned and stretched and then went back to sleep. I didn't care if I talked to myself in my room. It was made sound proof… just in case of dreams. It also remains locked unless Snape, Dumbledore or I open it. I looked up and noticed an envelope on my desk. I got up and it had my name on it so I opened it.

_"I know I probably have no right writing to you Kate. I haven't been there for you. Hell you didn't even know I existed. If I would have been able to be in your life I would have… I hope you know that. Anyways, just thought I would let you know I am safe… for now. If you need anyone to talk too, I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you. If you need to write, use the name "Padfoot" _

_- Sirius_

I put the letter back on the desk. I don't know how to deal with this new father thing. Not tonight anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

_******** This is my first story and I would love to get some more reviews. ********_

First day of classes and I already feel overwhelmed. The teachers are pushing information at us, getting all they can out of us in our last year.

Reia and I had Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody. If he's not crazy then the sky isn't blue.

_"Who here has heard of the unforgivable curses?" _Moody Grumbled.

I looked around the room and saw no one put up there hand.

_"Put away your books, I'm going to show you the 3 unforgivable curses" _Moody said as he turned his back on us and grabbed something atop his desk.

Reia and I looked at each and put away our books. Moody turned around with a huge spider in his hand. I shivered, I hated spiders. He wobbled over to my desk and placed it down. Reia let out a shriek, guess she didn't like spiders either. I stiffened up and held my breath.

_"Are you going to be okay Ms. Black?" _Moody said with a bit of a chuckle.

I was a bit surprised that he knew to call me Ms. Black, but I didn't say anything. I just kept looking at the spider.

_"If any witch or wizard is to perform any of these three curses on another witch or wizard, they will get a one way trip to Azkaban." _Moody said speaking to the class.

The word Azkaban reminded me of Sirius.

_"The first one... "_Moody started to say as he drew out his wand. He pointed it at the spider."_ Imperio!" _

Suddenly the spider started to dance. Everyone in the class started laughing, everyone except for me. The spider started doing flips and cartwheels and even started to juggle some little tiny juggling balls.

_"Look at him go!" _Moody chuckled. _"Look what else I can make him do"_

Moody conjured a bowl of water with his wand. The spider walked over towards the water, clearly fighting the urge to not go in the water. The classroom went silent. Moody looked at me.

"_Do you want me to drown the spider Ms. Black?" _He asked.

I looked up at him. His one eye spinning around, but the other one fixed upon me.

I slowly shook my head in a "no" response.

"_Are you sure? You don't look to fond of spiders" _Moody implied.

The spider was still struggling to not enter the water. I said nothing, still firm on my response. Mad-eye broke his gaze from mine and started walking away.

_"The dark lord used to use this curse to control people to get them to do what they wanted. When the dark lord died, most of the death eaters claimed they were under the control of this curse, so many of them didn't get locked up in Azkaban." _Moody grumbled still walking around the class.

I was still fixated on the spider.

"_The second curse" _Moody _continued "Is the Cruciatus Curse. Anyone at least know what this one does?" _

Someone must have put up there hand because a tiny voice came from the back. I still couldn't break my gaze from the spider.

"_It causes execrating pain" _a tiny whisper of a voice mumbled.

"_Exactly" _Moody growled.

Moody walked back up to my desk and picked up the spider. He looked at me with his one good eye again as he said _"Crucio"._

The spider started writhing and screeching and twitching in Moody's hand.

A hush fell upon the class. The only sound was the one that came from the spider.

"_What about the last one, does anyone know that one?" _Moody asked releasing the spider from the horrible pain.

The class was silent.

"_This is suppose to be your last year and you guys don't even know this curse!" _Moody bellowed. _"What have you been learning the past six years? How to wrestle bunny rabbits?" _

"_Avada Kedavra" _Reia whispered.

I quickly shot a glace at her

"_What was that Ms. Mookums?" _Moody asked

"_Avada Kedavra" _she repeated in a slightly louder voice.

"_Yes, that's the last curse" _Moody confirmed

He pointed his wand at the spider and muttered "_Avada Kedavra". _Green light shot out of his wand and the spider lay in his hand, dead.

"_How did you know that curse Ms. Mookums" _Moody asked her

Tears started silently falling down her face.

"_That's how my brother died" _She mumbled as she tried wiping her eyes.

I never knew that about Reia. Being friends with her for six years and not once did she mention she had a brother.

I guess we are both keeping secrets from each other.

Moody asked Reia to stay after class, so I didn't get a chance to ask her about her brother. I continued on my way to potions.

I was still in this sort of trance walking into potions. I sat down at my seat quietly as the rest of the class filed in.

" _Today, we are going to be making Euphoria, an Elixir to Induce" _Snape announced. _" Can anyone tell me what kind of side effects can happen with this potion_?"

No one answered. Snape sighed.

"_How on earth are you guys going to be ready for life outside of Hogwarts if you don't even know the side effects of this simple potion!" _Snape demanded.

I knew the answer, I just didn't feel like answering. I was still concerned about Reia.

"_Come on, anyone… take a guess!" _Snape raged on.

Still no answer coming from anyone in the classroom. I sighed.

" _The occasional side effects are excessive singing and nose-tweaking" _I blurted out.

" _Detention Ms. Black" _Snape said.

" _What? Was I wrong?" _I asked him

"_Another Detention Ms. Black" _Snape hissed.

"_Why!" _I hollered.

"_The first one is for knowing the answer and not saying it right away, and the second for doubting yourself" _Snape explained.

I raised one of my eyebrows, but didn't reply. I slowly nodded my head and looked away from him.

" _You have 90 minutes to complete this potion. Start now." _Snape barked at the classroom.

Along with loving Snape himself, I loved potions. The smells, the tastes. the way each and everyone makes you feel different. Like you could change your whole self with the help of the right one.

I usually do very well in potions, but the way Snape treated me at the start of class threw my abilities to a whole new level . I don't know if I did it on purpose or not, but my potion was horrid.

The bell rang to let us now that it was lunch time. I didn't bother moving, I knew Snape wanted to talk to me after class, because of the way he looked at me after taking one glace at my so called potion.

"_Do you think you're funny Ms. Black" _Snape asked

"_Not at all Professor" _I admitted.

"_Then what do you call this?" _He hissed as he pointed to my potion.

"_I'm not entirely sure Professor" _I mumbled.

With one flick of his wand, my potion disappeared into thin air.

"_50 points off Slytherin and another night in Detention" _Snape Grunted.

I grabbed my things and stomped out of his classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

***************** WARNING - This Chapter contains swearing, sexual references and drug use. Discretion is advised. Proceed with caution! *****************

It wasn't until dinner time until I saw Reia. . She didn't attend the rest of her classes.

"_Hey, where were you this afternoon?" _I asked.

"_I just decided to go for a walk around the castle. Moody said it was okay." _Reia replied.

She still sounded a bit depressed.

"_I'm sorry to hear about your brother, Reia. I had no idea." _I claimed.

"_It's okay, it was along time ago. I was just really young when he died, so I don't remember him too much. It's just sad I didn't get to know him_" Reia muttered

We sat there for a minute or two in silence. I didn't really know what else to say, so I decided to change the subject.

"_I got three days detention with Snape" _I informed Reia as I took a sip of Pumpkin Juice.

A small smile appeared on Reia's face.

"_Did you get those Detentions on purpose?" _Reia asked.

"_Oh, fuck yeah I did! I love writing lines!" _I joked sarcastically.

"_I bet you'd love it if he fucked you while you wrote those lines." _Reia giggled.

"_Oh yeah, that would be the best detention ever" _I smirked.

I took another sip of my pumpkin juice.

"_Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to make your detention more enjoyable?" _Reia asked with a devious smile and a wink.

I raised one eyebrow.

She led me out of the castle and into the forbidden Forest. We got part ways into the forest. We could still see the castle from where we were.

"_Reia, what are we doing in the forest?" _I asked her.

"_We're going to the moon, Kate" _She giggled.

She pulled out these tiny pills out of her pocket that were in a tiny zip-lock bag. She took out two pills and put the rest back into her pocket.

"_Here, eat this" _Reia told me as she put one of the pills in my hand.

I didn't put it in my mouth right away. I stared at it for a second and then looked up at Reia.

"_Well!" _She insisted as she put her pill on her tongue.

What the hell. I placed my pill on my tongue and swallowed it.

I was sitting one of the desks in Professor Snape's classroom. There was a piece of parchment and a quill in front of me.

"_You are to write lines this detention Ms. Black. The sentence is "I will not with-hold the correct answer." _he informed me.

I didn't think I could speak to him without bursting out laughing, so I decided to just nod my head. I picked up my quill and started writing

"_I will with hold the answer correctly". _

Snape snatched the parchment away from me and put another one in front of me.

"_That wasn't the sentence Ms. Black!" _He barked. _"The sentence is "I will not with hold the correct answer" _he repeated.

"_Sorry Professor" _I giggled

"_Do you think that this is funny?" _He asked.

"_Sorry Professor" _I repeated fighting the urge to laugh.

"_What is the sentence you are to write on the parchment Ms. Black?" _He asked with an eye brow raised.

"_Do you think that this is funny" _I replied in confidence.

Snape's eyes narrowed and a weird noise came from his throat.

"_50 more points from Slytherin Ms Black, and another nights worth of detention". _Snape snarled.

Yikes! Snape was pissed, but all I could think about was the previous conversation Reia and I have had over dinner, and I couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

Snape stepped back in shock at my sudden outburst.

"_I'm so sorry Professor" _I chuckled.

"_What has gotten into you today?" _Snape commented.

"_I don't know what you're talking about Professor" _I replied with a smile on my face.

"_The potion and the question this morning, Ms Black. That is what I am talking about" _Snape informed me.

"_Well I guess I just felt like being "bad" today" _I whispered.

I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth.

"_I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean it like that" _I stammered

"_This detention is over, you may leave" _Snape said moving aside to let me leave.

I left without saying another word. I was going to kill Reia for whatever pill she gave me.

"_It's this thing call ecstasy" _Reia explained over breakfast the next morning.

"_Well whatever it was, it made me like…" _I started to say

"_Horny?" _Reia asked with a smirk

"_Incredibly" _I whispered. _"I embarrassed myself in front of Professor Snape."_

Reia smirked.

"_So did anything happen?" _Reia giggled.

"_Yeah we did it on the classroom floor' _I joked sarcastically.

"_Maybe he's gay" _Reia commented.

I glared at her.

"_Or maybe he's still a virgin" _Reia quickly said to make up for her past comment.

"_Maybe he's just not that into me" _I grumbled.

"_There are plenty of fish in the sea" _Reia comforted.

"_Yeah, but none are Snape" _I groaned.

Reia rolls her eyes.

"_What class so we have next?" _Reia asked me trying to search for her schedule.

"_Not sure" _I replied looking for my own in my bag.

Reia found her schedule in her bag. We had the exact same schedule for the past 7 years, so it didn't matter which one we looked at.

"_Please not potions, please not potions, please not potions." _I repeated as I crossed my fingers.

"_And the winner is…Charms!" _Reia announced.

"_Really!" _I said in disbelief

"_Ha, just kidding, it's potions" _Reia joked.

"_What!" _I yelled

I grabbed the paper and it was written right there in neat little Italic bold writing.

"_**Advanced Potions with Professor Snape."**_

"_Fuck my life' _I said as I started pounding my head on the table.

I nibbled and some toast the next morning. My stomach twists into a knot at the very thought of seeing Professor Snape. The bell rang like a bell of impending doom.

"_Well, lets get this done then" _I commented to Reia.

We walked down to the dungeons and into the potions class. Professor Snape sat at his desk doing some paper work.

We took our seats, but it felt like I was going to fly right out of mine with all the butterflies in my stomach. Snape has always intimidated me, but I've never really let it bother me, until I took whatever we had to another level when I had made a sexual reference.

The rest of the class filed in and took their seats.

"_Turn to page 112" _Snape bellowed without looking up from his paperwork. _"And make that potion - you have 90 minutes" _He continued.

The class started flipping pages and getting supplies ready. I sat there, staring at Snape. Is he just going to sit there looking at papers all day?

Reia gave me a nudge and I snapped back to reality. I took out my book and flipped to page 112 and started on my potion.

The whole time Snape never moved from his desk, nor did his eyes flicker from the parchment paper. Someone even dropped their cauldron and Snape didn't even flinch.

There was 5 minutes left in class. I just happen to glace up from my cauldron and saw that Professor Snape was standing next too me. I jumped in my seat.

"_Excellent potion , 50 points for Slytherin and your detentions are dismissed" _Snape calmly said as he walked away to grade another potion.

I sat there thinking… did I just get blown-off?


	5. Chapter 5

_***** Authors Note - "Thanks for the hits and reviews guys! I only wish I could type faster to get the next Chapters out" *****_

The next couple of week, Snape still acted distant towards me. Only talking to me when he needed too and never making eye was approaching the end of October. Posters where up around Hogwarts saying that the two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were arriving on October 30th.

"_How exciting!" _Reia squealed

"_You're just excited to see the boys that come in" _I commented

"_Well Duh!" _Reia giggled.

I was about to continue walking when I noticed Snape standing right beside me and I jumped.

"_Geez Professor you scared me!" _I yelled

"_Sorry Ms. Black" _Snape replied

"_You should watch were you are going Kate" _Reia giggled.

I shot a glare at her

"_I came to deliver a message from Dumbledore, he wishes to see you in his office tonight" _Snape said.

"_Okay, thank you Professor" _I replied.

I looked up briefly into his dark, eyes. I instantly felt naked and exposed. We stood there staring at each other. Reia cleared her throat. Snape broke his eye contact and continued walking down the hallway.

"_What was that about!" _Reia asked me as soon as Snape was out of ear shot.

"_Did that actually just happened!" _I asked Reia

Reia laughed.

"_You want me to pinch you just to make sure?" _Reia asked.

"_Yeah you might have too" _I replied, still in shock.

Reia pinched my arm

"_OW! I was being sarcastic" _I yelled

"_Well then, that's what you get for being sarcastic" _Reia said as she shrugged.

* * *

><p>I knocked quietly on Dumbledore's office door. The door slowly opened and I let myself in. I saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk.<p>

"_Ah, . Have a seat." _Dumbledore insisted closing a book he was reading.

"_You wanted to see me Professor?" _I asked taking a seat across from him.

"_Ah, yes. I'm glad Severus delivered my message." _Dumbledore said nodding his head.

All my years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has always acted crazy, you would think after seven years I would get used to it. To the day he still surprises me a little bit.

"_Yes he did Professor" _I replied to break the long silence.

"_You know that the Triwizard Tournament is happening this year at Hogwarts, correct?" _Dumbledore asked me.

"_Yes Professor, I am excited to meet the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang" _I replied.

Dumbledore chuckled

"_Yes, we are all excited to make new friends" _Dumbledore said.

"_Why did you need to see me about the tournament Professor?" _I asked.

"_Well, feel free to say no to this Ms. Black" _Dumbledore started to say.

"_It would be very hard for me to say no to you Professor Dumbledore" _I assured him.

Dumbledore smiled.

"_Well there is going to be a ball on Christmas day. And I was hoping that if you didn't have any plans for Christmas, that you would like to perform as the singer for that night" _Dumbledore said to me.

I sat there in shock. I didn't know he knew I could sing.

" _Of course I will allow you time to think about it, but I would like to know some time in the next 2 weeks, so I can find someone else if you don't want too" _Dumbledore continued.

"_No!" _I hollered.

"_No you won't do it?" _Dumbledore questioned

I shook my head

"_No, don't find someone else. I would love too" _I smirked.

* * *

><p>The 30th of October came soon enough. Unfortunately Reia and I were studying late and decided to skip dinner the night that the schools came in.<p>

"_Reia, this transfiguration homework is giving me a headache." _I whined as I lid my head down on a pile of books.

"_Ugh, I know. I have a cramp in my hand from writing" _Reia replied rubbing her hand.

"_So what do you want to do after school Reia?" _I asked

Reia thought about it a second or two

"_I want work at Hogwarts" _She admitted

"_Really!" _I asked

"_Yeah, I love this place. This is like my home. Why would I want to leave?" _she said

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts either

* * *

><p>When Reia and I arrived for dinner the next night. The Great Hall was crowded more than ever with all the new students that arrived last night. We had this quidditch star sitting at our table apparently; I'm not too familiar with quidditch outside of Hogwarts.<p>

After dinner Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell into a hush.

"_We are going to announce the contestants for the Triwizard Tournament" _Dumbledore bellowed over a crowd of students

They brought in this flaming cup and placed it in front of Dumbledore. The cup begins to spark right away and a tiny piece of paper comes fluttering down.

"_Our first Champion is…" _Dumbledore says in suspense. _"Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons" _

The great hall breaks into applause and this beautiful blonde haired girl stands and walks up to the Staff table and exits threw the door.

"_Oh hey, did I mention I get to sing for this "ball" they are having on Christmas?" _I commented to Reia.

"_Really! That's so awesome! I wish I was going to be here" _Reia replied

I was about to reply back to Reia, but the cup started sparking again and another piece of paper flew out.

"_Our next champion is… Viktor Krum from Durmstrang" _Dumbledore announced.

The Great hall broke out into another grand applause as the Quidditch star stood up and headed for the same door as the blonde.

I continued my conversation while there was a tiny break

"_What do you mean you're not going to be here?" _I exclaimed.

"_Well, now that we're old enough this year to use magic, I want to go visit my Grandma and Grandpa in Russia." _Reia replied with a smile on her face

"_Good Point" _I commented slightly disappointed

"_Aw, its okay Katie, we have the rest of our lives together! I was just thinking about how I wish I got to know my brother before he died… so why not get to know my grandparents who are still alive. Before it's too late" _Reia beamed.

"_Okay, I get it. You're off the hook then" _I said with a wink.

"_Write to me and tell me how the ball goes though!" _Reia squealed.

Before I could reply - The goblet began to shoot out more sparks and another piece of paper came floating down.

"_And our final Champion is… Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts!" _Dumbledore announced as the great hall cheered louder than for the other Champions.

"_Cedric is quiet the hunk!" _Reia pointed out.

I didn't reply. My eyes shifted towards Snape. He was conversing with Professor McGonagall.

I sighed.

Maybe I should just move on and find someone my own age.

People were softly chatting to one another about the new champions and who they thought was going to win.

Suddenly… The cup started sparking again. Dumbledore looked at the cup in shock as it spat out another piece of paper.

"_Isn't it only suppose to be 3 people?" _Reia asked me

"_I thought so." _I replied

Dumbledore's expression changed from shocked to angry.

"_Harry Potter" _Dumbledore bellowed.

The Great hall went silent. Even breathing seemed too stopped.

"_Where is Harry Potter?" _Dumbledore bellowed.

Harry hesitantly stood up and walked slowly towards Dumbledore and he left threw the same doors as the Champions. A bunch of teachers followed him, including Snape.

Professor Flitwick stood up on his chair.

"_Alright children, head back to your houses!" _He squeaked to the great hall.

"_Well that was entertaining "_I commented as I stood up from the table.

We overheard this 4th year Slytherin talking about Harry Potter.

"_I hope he gets killed' _He said with a smirk

"_Same here Malfoy" _Another one said.

They both started chuckling. And walked towards the Slytherin common room.

"_Wow, they are going to give us Slytherin's a bad reputation for wishing death upon someone" _Reia commented as we too headed towards the Slytherin common room.

I didn't want Harry Potter to die. We are not related in anyway, but my father being his God father makes us closer. Doesn't it?

Maybe I should ask Sirius…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note - WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You said I could talk to you Padfoot, so here it goes. <strong>_

_**Harry has been entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Some younger Slytherin's are already planning on making these badges, something about "Potter Stinks". **_

_**I know that Harry is your Godchild, so what should I do? Plan on this double agent thing and pretend to follow the Slytherin's and hate Harry, or do I show support? How closely related are we? I am very confused about the whole situation Padfoot.**_

_**On other news… Dumbledore asked me to sing at the Ball on Christmas Day. I'm so excited, but don't tell anyone, the Ball is a surprise to be announced later on.**_

_**I hope all is good with you. There is a Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend. Maybe we can meet up?**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**K.B**_

I tied the note to this brown and black spotted owl. He squawked at me before spreading his wings and taking off out the Owlery window.

* * *

><p>"<em>Today Class, we are going to be learning to change this Dragon Statue into a real Dragon" <em>Professor McGonagall said to the class.

I looked at my dragon statue in front of me. I can predict some burning flesh or at the very least some burnt hair.

"_The incantation is Draconifors" _Professor McGonagall continued.

I withdrew my wand and almost uttered the incantation with there was puffs happening all over the classroom.

"_Think of Fire and Flame when trying to transform the statue!" _Professor McGonagall hollered to the classroom.

"_My Hair!" _a girl from the back of the classroom screamed.

Told you.

I pointed my wand at the statue and thought about a camp fire. The warmth of the fiery glow.

"_Draconifors" _I muttered.

My Statue engulfed in flames and the statue slowly twitched and a red and black dragon cracked its way out of the statue and started eating the concrete pieces of its old self.

"_Very Good Ms Black" _Professor McGonagall commented as she walked past my desk.

I smiled, but it was short lived with my Dragon decided to spit a ball of fire at my face.

I smell burning flesh.

Told you.

* * *

><p>The bell rang to dismiss class. I wanted to go wash my face before the next class, so I quickly ran out.<p>

I walked out of the washroom without soot all over my face when I realized that I forgot my book bag. I walked back up to the transfiguration class and pushed the door open.

My mouth dropped.

I saw Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall talking at her desk. His hand was on top of hers and it looked like they were deep in conversation.

Professor McGonagall looked up and saw me standing there. Snape followed her gaze and saw my standing there too. He quickly removed his hand from hers.

"_What is it you need ?" _Professor McGonagall asked me calmly.

I stood there still starring.

"_Ms. Black?" _She asked again

"_I forgot my book bag" _I managed to say threw a tight throat.

I walked to my desk with my head down, quickly grabbed my book bag and walked out of Transfiguration class without them seeing two tears fall down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut.<p>

I pounded my fist on the door as more tears exploded from my eyes. I started sobbing as I turned my back to the door and slide down it, landing on the ground.

I starred at the floor, my vision blurry.

Chance came to me and rubbed his body against my leg. He started purring and nudging me with his head.

"_I was a fool Chance" _I sobbed petting the top of his head softly.

Chance let out a soft meow

I slammed my fists on the floor, making Chance run to the bed and stare at me.

"_I should have fucking known he didn't like me the way I did" _I screamed to my bedroom.

I held my face in my hands, trying to hold back my tears.

I stood up and grabbed my potions textbook and threw it at my window. Glass shattering like my heart. Pieces of window littered my desk.

Chance wiggled his way underneath my blankets.

I grabbed my bottle of perfume from the dresser and threw it at my mirror. Watching a thousand pieces land on my vanity. My hair brush, make-up, pictures and jewellery glittered with the pieces of mirror combined with the tears falling from my eyes.

My tears beat my knees to the floor.

I couldn't breath

I couldn't speak

I couldn't see

I felt numb

I felt weak

I felt stupid

I finally managed to get myself to calm down enough to maintain at soft sobs and a few tears.

Chance testing his luck, came back to me and lay down next to me.

"_I can't believe I loved him Chancey" _I whispered to him.

He looked up at me with his bright green eyes and meowed.

"_I can't believe I actually thought he could even love me" _I said to myself.

Chance nudged my again with his head.

I curled up with him on the floor. Unable to pick myself up with the heavy heart I hold within.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note - ** WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT MIGHT BE UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNGER CHILDREN. THIS CHAPTER RATED M ****_

* * *

><p>I went to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfry. I told her I wasn't feeling too well. Stuffy nose, headache and a cough. She prescribed nothing more but these two big blue pills and told me to take the day off of school and to stay in bed.<p>

My plan exactly. At least it was Friday and I would at least be able to pull myself together by Monday.

I pocketed the pills and headed back up to my room and climbed back into bed with a box of tissues beside me. Not to keep adding to the charade of the cold, but to actually wipe away the few stray tears that managed to escape my eyes. I tried not to cry anymore, my cheeks were raw and red from wiping tears off of them.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfry came to check on me at around 5:00pm. Thankfully I managed to clean up my mess this afternoon. She said I looked much better and I should be out and about tomorrow morning. I smiled and thanked her, although she didn't do anything. When she left I sank back into my pillows. There was a small knock on my door.<p>

I just thought it was Madam Pomfry, so I waved my wand to unlock my door. To my surprise it was Professor Snape who was knocking at my door.

"_I just spoke with Madam Pomfry, she says you were sick this morning" _Snape said walking into my room.

I managed to nod my head.

"_Are you feeling better?" _Snape asked

I nodded my head again. I was unable to speak or even look at him.

"_That's good, because there is a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. It would be nice to get out of the castle I suppose." _Snape commented trying to make conversation.

I nodded my head once again.

"_Well, I will leave you to recover then" _Snape said in a gentle voice.

I could feel him looking at me. I still didn't look up at him, or utter one word to him.

I heard the door close just in time, because one little tear managed to escape.

* * *

><p>I was at least relieved that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Reia and I bundled up and left to go to the Three Broom Sticks.<p>

_"So, you actually saw him touch her hand" _Reia groaned as we walked slowly towards Hogsmeade.

_"Yeah…" _I whispered with my head bowed.

_"What a jerk, you deserve better Kate" _Reia reassured as she placed her hand on my shoulder

I just sighed as we entered the Three Broom Sticks. The place was crowed and sitting was limited. I spotted a table in the corner and pointed too it.

"_Grab that table, I'll go grab some drinks" _I said to Reia.

Reia nodded and went to sit at the table while I grabbed the drinks.

_"Two butter beer please" _I demanded with my head still bowed.

The bartender pulled two bottles from the cabinet underneath him and handed them to me.

"_That will be two sickles please" _the bar tender informed me.

"_Can I start a tab?" _I asked.

He nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment from beside him.

"_Sign here miss" _he said as he pointed to list of people who also had tabs.

He handed me a quill and I quickly scribbled my name, grabbed the bottles of butter beer and went to sit down at the table next to Reia. I put the bottles on the table and slouched down in the chair across from Reia.

_"Aw, cheer up Kate, let this butter beer warm your soul" _Reia said with a wink.

She raised her bottle, and I followed by raising min. We clanked bottles and I took a long, deep drink and finished the bottle of butter beer without coming up for air.

_"Yikes, I'll go order more…" _She said looking at me.

_"Yeah, more would be good" I_ replied with a slight _**hick**_

* * *

><p>We were there until closing time. Riea and I were holding on to each other trying to stagger back towards the castle.<p>

_"Kate... we should like, when we graduate, we should travel... you know... "_Slurred Reia.

_"Aw, when we graduate I won't be able to see Snape anymore" _Kate mumbled back to Reia.

_"Honestly... Kate, look, you have to get over it! He likes… like Miss McGonananagall" _

_"You know what Reia, I should! I should just move on! Who needs him?" _I giggled.

_"That's the Spirit Kate!" _beamed Reia

We were stumbling up the walk way when we heard this rustling in the bush.

_"What was that?" _I asked Reia and I moved closer to her

_"I don't know… what you think it was" _whispered Reia as she grabbed on to my arm

We heard voices.

_"Who's there?" _I shouted.

A gang of Durmstrang boys walked out from the bush.

_"Sorry, we were just going for a midnight walk" _one of the boys replied sheepishly

_"Geez! You scared the hell out of us!" _Reia shouted.

_"What are you guys doing wandering around this late?" _a blonde haired boy questioned

_"Just got back from the... The… four stroom bricks" _I slurred.

_"You guys want to party?" _a tall, dark-headed boy asked.

Reia and I looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>We ended up partying in one of the Durmstrang boy's room. We were all sitting around having a good time drinking some Vodka. A strong alcoholic drink that they brought from there country.<p>

The tall, dark-haired boy kept moving closer and closer to me all night to the point where I ended up on his lap. We both glanced at each other and his face moved closer to mine. We looked in each other's eyes and I moved towards his lips and kissed him. He opened my mouth with his and touched my tongue with his tongue. His tongue tasted like the vodka we have been drinking. He ran his fingers down my face and down my arm and back up to my chest where he cupped my breast. I slid my hand up his leg and up his thigh.

_"Okay, Okay you guys, get a room" _the blonde haired boy shouted at us.

We stopped kissing and looked at the rest of the people in the room. I moved off of boy and stood up.

_"Let's go then." _I declared

An_ "oooooooooooooohhhhh" _broke out in the room. The dark haired boy stood up next too me.

_"Have fun Kate" _Reia said with a wink.

"_You going to be okay Reia?" _I asked with a slur

She nodded and winked again as the blonde haired boy poured her some more vodka.

I waved at her as I left the room.

_"This way" _the Dark haired boy said as he grabbed my hand.

We walked down the ships hallway, bumping into the walls giggling before reaching his room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and he started kissing me again. I put my hand behind his head and kissed him. He shut his door and walked me backwards deeper into his room. He shoved me onto the bed. He wasted no time unbuttoning my pants and pulled them down along with my black lacy underwear.

_"Mmm" _he moaned licking his lips.

He bent his head down so it was level with my clit. Everything started turning black and fuzzy. He ran his tongue up quickly on my clit. I moaned with pleasure. He licked me again and I tilted my head back and moaned again. Two of his fingers entered me and he slowly pumped them back and forth while his tongue ran up and down on my wet clit. The room faded to black.

I awoke to find myself with no clothes on and his hard, huge dick in my mouth. I gagged a bit as he shoved all of himself in my mouth. He grabbed a chunk of my hair with one of his hands and pumped my face into his cock. I blacked out again to the sound of him moaning

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a shadowy figure on top of me. I felt his dick inside of me. He started pumping it in and out of me. He moaned with pleasure.

_"Oh, yeah...Mmm fuck yeah" _He grumbled.

This didn't feel right.

He pumped his hard cock inside me over and over again. His lips claimed mine as he started pumping harder and faster… I tried to tell him to stop but his lips were too tightly presses onto mine.

I couldn't move. He pumped deeper and deeper inside of me… I tried to push him off, but I felt weak. He finally realised his tight seal around my lips.

"_Stop, Please stop" _I pleaded

But it was too late.

The boy lay down beside me, sweaty and out of breath.

"_What did you say babe?" _He asked.

I couldn't say anything, so I just flashed him a small smile and shook my head.

I should have been satisfied. Should have been fulfilled, but all I could think about was Snape. I felt like I betrayed him, but what would he care... he was with Professor McGonagall.

I got up out of bed.

_"Where you going?" _the boy asked.

_"Back to the castle" _I replied as I put on my pants.

_"Alright, thanks for the great fuck" _he mumbled as he turned onto his side facing away from me.

I put the rest of my clothes on and stumbled out of the boy's room. I managed to make it back up to the castle undetected. I stumbled down to the Slytherin common room and I was about to climb the stairs to the girls dorms when I heard someone clear there throat behind me. I grabbed onto the wall to steady myself and turned around, and there stood Professor Snape.

He was standing with his arms crossed in the opening into the Slytherin common room.

"_Where have you been Ms. Black?" _Asked Snape.

"_Just out of a walk Professor" _I stammered.

"_Are you slurring your words?" _Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I paused. Did I really want to lie to him?

"_Yes Professor, I was out drinking with a friend" _I answered truthfully with a slight lie.

"_Okay then, go to bed and we will talk about it in the morning when you are sober" _Snape said with disappointment in his voice.

I bowed my head and started walking up the stair case to the girl's dorm. The sound of Snape's voice stopped me.

"_Is everything alright Ms. Black?" _Snape asked.

I turned and looked at him. He had a look of concern in his eyes. I hesitated. Did I even want to tell him what happened tonight? Why would he care, he's with someone else. I should just move on.

"_I'm fine" _I whispered.

"_Are you sure?" _He asked stepping closer to me.

I tried to speak, but I was afraid I would start crying. I couldn't cry, not in front of him.

I nodded and turned my back and kept walking up the stairs, leaving Professor Snape alone in the Slytherin common room.


	8. Chapter 8

The sunlight woke me up that afternoon. I put my pillow over my head in efforts to block out the sun. My head was pounding and my mouth was dry.

I heard Chance purring right next to me. I peaked my head out from under the pillow.

"_Must you purr so loud" _I muttered.

He yawned and continued to purr. I slowly sat up in my bed. I blinked a couple of times and looked around my spinning room.

I slowly got out of bed, taking my time, stopping when I felt like the room was spinning too much.

I placed my hand on my forehead, trying to keep my brain from exploding.

"_Ugh, what happened last night?" _I said to myself.

I looked back at my bed and noticed a small blood stain on my sheets.

My memories of last came flooding back into my mind. My eyes widened and my heart started beating a bit faster.

As of last night, I was no longer a virgin.

There was a small tapping at my door. I opened the door just a crack and preyed to Merlin that it wasn't Snape.

"_Coffee?" _Reia said from the other side of the door.

I opened the door all the way

"_Coffee sounds amazing" _I replied.

* * *

><p>"<em>So what happened to you last night" <em>I asked Reia as I took a sip of coffee

"_Um, I remember two boys and waking up with both of them" _Reia replied also taking a sip of coffee.

I looked at her in shock

"_Oh don't even look at me like that Miss Virgin" _Reia commented.

"_Not anymore" _I groaned.

Reia looked at me in shock

I looked back at her with one eyebrow raised.

"_Cheers to us then" _I said raising my coffee cup

Reia smiled and clanked her cup against mine. I flinched at the sound of the two cups clanking together.

"_I predict sleeping all afternoon in my future" _I said to Reia.

Reia didn't reply. She just looked past me, not saying a word. I tilted my head in confusion and turned around to see what she was looking at. I jumped when I noticed Professor Snape behind me.

"_Geez! Sorry Professor I didn't see you there" _I commented trying to slow my heart rate down.

"_Do you think I forgot about last night's encounter AFTER hours" _Snape said coldly.

"_Encounters you say" _Reia said with a smile.

Snape and I both shot her a glare. She hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

"_Detention… both of you. Meet me by the lake in an hour" _Snape informed us as he turned away.

"_Well, looks like your prediction is wrong Katie. Tell me, how did you pass Divination?" _Reia joked.

I groaned and placed my head on the table. Reia reached across the table and patted my head gently.

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought he said an hour" <em>Reia complained crossing her arms.

"_Yeah, he should get a detention for being late" _I joked.

"_What would you make him do for his detention" _Reia chuckled.

"_Oh wow Reia that is way to X-rated to even say out loud" _I replied.

Reia giggled

"_Sorry I'm late girls" _Someone said from behind us.

We quickly turned around and looked up to the sky.

"_Let's get started then" _Hagrid said from above.

"_How in the hell did we not hear you coming" _Reia commented

I nudged her

"_Sorry, but FOR REAL!" _Reia exclaimed.

Hagrid chuckled.

"_Come on then" _Hagrid said turning away from the lake.

"_Wait, where are we going?" _I asked.

"_Snape didn't tell ya then?" _Hagrid questioned.

He started leading us farther away from the lake.

"_I'm starting to really hate Snape, I hope you know" _Reia muttered to me.

Hagrid stopped in front of the forbidden forest.

"_You gals ready?" _Hagrid asked

"_Ready for what?" _I replied back.

Hagrid smiled and started walking into the looked at each other and we followed him hesitantly.

"_We are having a problem with the Vampires and the Centaurs." _Hagrid told us.

"_And what are we suppose to do about that?" _Reia asked with a bit of an attitude.

"_Well, the vampires aren't supposed to be in these parts of the woods, so Dumbledore asked me to persuade them to leave. Than Professor Snape came to me telling me to take you gals" _Hagrid explained to us.

"_Okay, I officially hate Snape now" _Reia declared.

I ignored her comment.

We walked deeper and deeper into the forest. It became darker and darker and further we walked in. Hagrid didn't seem bothered by it. He just kept walking whistling a tune.

Suddenly it felt like someone blew on the back of my neck. I quickly turned around with my wand pointed.

Nothing was there.

"_Y'all be careful, this forest makes ya paranoid." _Hagrid chuckled

"_There was something behind me" _I claimed

"_See, paranoid" _Hagrid replied

I glared at him. We continue walking and I felt it again.

I turned around quickly and again, there was nothing. Reia shot me a weird look.

"_I felt it again" _I claimed.

"_You're just hung over Katie" _Reia giggled.

I rolled my eyes. It would be a different story if she felt what I was feeling.

I kept glancing around as we continued walking.

Something grabbed me around the waist.

"_HAGRID!" _I screamed

It pulled me up into a tree and bent my head to the side, exposing my neck. I glanced back and saw a pale human looking creature. Vampire.

_**Authors Note: Okay, I promise I won't turn this into a Twilight crossover, although it's very tempting. Also, I will be away for a week and a couple of days, I have to study for this exam so I can take my Paramedic course… **_

_**Sad to say that I SHOULD be studying, so see you guys in a week and some odd days. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**** Authors note - Okay, I know I said that chapter 8 was going to be my last one for a bit here, but I had this idea in my head and before I knew it, there was Chapter 9... Enjoy! ****

_"Anthony! Enough! Put the girl down!"_ Hagrid bellowed at the Vampire.

Anthony hissed at Hagrid and reliantly realised me.

"_Now bring her back down here" _Hagrid demanded.

"_You always spoil my fun Hagrid" _Anthony snarled.

Hagrid glared at him. Anthony sighed and grabbed me by my waist again and jumped back down to the ground.

"_Kate are you alright!" _Reia asked me

"_Oh yeah, fine, I didn't almost become a Vampire meal" _I replied sarcastically.

Anthony laughed.

"_A meal! No my darling, I would have made you my bride" _Anthony smirked sniffing my hair

"_Enough Anthony" _Hagrid said before I could reply back to Anthony.

He hissed again at Hagrid.

"_You know why I'm here don't ya?" _Hagrid asked

"_Yes, yes of course" _Anthony replied putting his hand up as if it was no big deal

"_What are you doing around these parts anyways?" _Hagrid asked.

"_You know… Fresh meat" _Anthony said smiling at me and Reia

I shivered

"_Dumbledore told me to tell you and the rest of you guys to leave these parts of the woods." _Hagrid told him

Anthony sighed

"_That Dumbledore, always ruining my fun too" _Anthony sighed. _"Maybe I don't want to leave" _

"_Dumbledore said that you guys should remember what he did for you back in the days" _Hagrid quickly replied.

Anthony hissed and spat on the ground

"_He can't throw that in our face forever Giant!" _Anthony yelled at Hagrid.

"_As long as he's alive, he doesn't want you in these parts Anthony! You are too close to the castle, making it easier to fall into temptations_" Hagrid bellowed.

Anthony and Hagrid glared at each other.

"_On one condition" _Anthony finally said.

"_What's that" _Hagrid asked.

"_I want those fucking dragons out of our parts of the woods" _Anthony hissed.

"_Deal" _Hagrid quickly replied.

Anthony Hissed and then he was gone.

"_Thar we be gals, all done. Let's go back to the castle" _Hagrid told us starting to walk back towards the castle.

"_So, what was the point of us coming on this little adventure then?" _Reia asked

"_Anthony wouldn't have shown himself if he you gals haven't been here. He has a sore spot for the pretty ones" _Hagrid said

"_So, we were bait then" _I asked

"_Yes" _Hagrid confirmed.

Reia and I exchanged glances

"_I think I hate Snape now too" _I commented.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were just about as uneventful as four people trying to take an egg away from a dragon.<p>

The Slytherin's were upset that Harry Potter didn't die in the first task, but they have bets on that the second task will be the one that will do him in. I choose to ignore the whole situation; I have better things to worry about like my play list for the ball.

Dumbledore found me a band and we start rehearsals next week.

"_Will you stop daydreaming and help me with this potions homework!" _Reia growled at me.

"_What's with you tonight?" _I asked Reia stretching my arms in the air.

"_I'm stressing about finals okay!" _Reia snapped at me.

"_Finals aren't until June" _I explained raising one eyebrow.

"_You are way too stressed out. Here drink this" _I said while tossing her a vial full of red liquid.

"_What's this?" _Reia asked.

"_Just drink it" _I smirked.

Reia shrugged, and drank it down.

"_Feel better?" _I asked.

"_Yeah, I do! What was that!" _Reia asked.

"_Fruit Punch" _I replied putting one of my headphones in my ear.

"_WHO THE HELL WALKS AROUND WITH A VIAL OF FRUIT PUNCH IN THERE POCKET!" _Reia hollered.

"_Calm down, you're going to ruin the effect of the fruit punch." _I giggled.

Reia glared at me

"_Well honestly Reia, you're freaking out over nothing" _I explained to her.

Reia sighed.

"_It's not finals I'm worried about" _Reia admitted.

I took my headphone out of my ear.

"_What?" _I asked her

Reia sighed

"_I'm late" _Reia confessed.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock

"_Late for what?" _I asked

"_No, Kate… Geez! Get there faster!" _Reia exclaimed.

I sat there and thought about it for a second, and then it hit me like a tidal wave of shock.

"_YOU'RE PREGNANT!" _I hollered

"_You want to say that a bit louder! I don't think the north side of the castle heard you!" _Reia hissed at me

I quickly looked around the library too see if anyone was looking at us. It was deserted.

"_Do you know for sure!" _I asked her

"_No, I just no that I'm late, and if I am pregnant, I don't even know who the father is" _Reia told me looking down in shame.

I reached across the study table and grabbed her hand

"_It's going to be okay Reia" _I reassured her.

I saw a single tear fall down Reia's face.

"_Come with me, There's one way to find out" _I said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the library.

I dragged her to the hospital ward. There were kids sleeping in the hospital beds and there was only a dim light illuminating the room.

"_Kate, what are we doing here?" _Reia whispered to me.

I put my index finger to my lips in a silent _"shhh"_

We tip toed to the cupboard in the corner.

"_Alohomora" _I whispered

The cupboard door unlocked. I opened it and started looking for something.

"_Give me some light" _I told Reia

"_Lumos" _Reia whispered as she held her wand up to give me some light.

"_Ah, here it is" _I said grabbing a tiny black bottle.

"_Who's there?" _Someone asked from behind us.

I quickly pocketed the bottle as we turned around and saw Madam Pomfry walking towards us. Some of the kids woke up, rubbing there eyes, wondering what's going on.

"_Um, we were…" _I started to say.

"_Ugh, Madam Pomfry, I think you gave me too much of that bone re-growth stuff!" _One of the kids complained.

Madam Pomfry sighed

"_Just leave girls, I have too much work to do" _she said walking towards the complaining kid.

Reia and I exhaled and left the room quickly and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just prick your finger and drop a couple of drops in this bottle" <em>I explained to Reia, closing my bedroom door.

I handed her a safety pin. She looked at the pin and then at me.

"_Trust me, you want to know if you're pregnant don't you?" _I asked

"_Yeah I guess I do" _She whispered.

She flinched away as she dug the sharp end on the safety pin into her index finger. Blood started trickling out.

"_Quick, drop some blood in the bottle" _I urged.

" _I don't know if I want to know Kate" _Reia said in a panicked voice.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked

"_Well what if I am, what if this is were my life stops? I'm not ready to be a mom" _Reia cried out.

"_You're going to find out sooner or later Reia" _I replied back to her.

Reia slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes as her dripped a couple of drops of blood in the black bottle.

A yellow puff of smoke emerged from the bottle and quickly disappeared.

"_What does that mean?" _Reia asked.

I smirked


	10. Chapter 10

Reia was in a better mood since she found out she wasn't pregnant. All week she's been randomly hugging me at random moments.

"_Okay! That's enough hugs for today" _I said as I pushed Reia into the wall in the hallway corridor.

"_One more?" _Reia asked

I punched her in the arm

"_Ow! Okay, no more hugs!" _Reia whimpered as she rubbed her arm.

"_Come on, we're already late for Defence against the Dark Arts" _I told Reia.

"_Ugh, Moody's eye always scares me" _Reia said still rubbing her arm.

"_All of Moody scares me_" I replied opening the classroom door.

"_Ah, So good of you girls to join us" _Moody growled from the front of the class.

"_Sorry Professor, we uh… got lost" _I quickly lied.

"_You've been here for seven years and I highly doubt you would get lost" _Moody growled

"_Hogwarts is a pretty big place, you never know which way you're going" _Reia chimed in.

"_Just sit down. 10 points from Slytherin" _Moody grumbled.

We took our seats near the back of the class. Moody continued with his leprechaun lesson for today.

* * *

><p>I picked up my books and started to head out of the classroom with Reia at the end of class.<p>

"_, Can you stay behind" _Moody grumbled.

I stopped and spun around. I took a seat at the back of the class. The rest of the class emptied and Moody came wobbling up to me.

"_You're lucky I didn't give you detention for your little smart ass remark" _He grumbled

"_Thank you?" _I said hesitantly.

He bent over the desk so that we were face to face

"_Very lucky" _he muttered.

I raised one eyebrow

"_Can I go now Professor?" _I asked

Moody continued to stare at me; his tongue quickly flickered out of his mouth.

"_Go then" _Moody said turning his back on me.

I quickly stood up and fast walked out of the classroom. Reia was standing on the top of the staircase.

"_What was that about? _Reia asked me.

"_I honestly don't know" _I replied back.

"_Hey, why is your necklace glowing?" _Reia asked pointing at my necklace

I quickly look down at my pendant.

"_Um, I'll be right back" _I stammered as I started to walk away.

"_Wait, What!" _Reia called from behind me.

"_Just give me 5 minutes" _I called back to her as I continued walking away down an empty hallway.

My vision started turning blurry. I had to hold on to the wall to keep myself up. I fell to my knees, struggling to keep my eyes open.

I felt someone grab me under the arms and pick me up.

"_Hang on, Ms. Black" _I heard Snape say.

He half helped me, half carried me into a washroom. I was asleep before he got a chance to lower me to the ground.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes; the ground was freezing underneath me. I slowly sat up, shivering and rubbing my arms. I couldn't see 5 feet in front of me because of the falling snow.<p>

I suddenly started feeling a bit warmer.

"_Thank-you" _I shivered knowing Snape would be able to hear me.

I started walking north, still not being able to see in front of me. I held my arms out in front of me so I didn't bump into anything. The snow crunched with every step I took.

I heard a grunting in front of me.

"_There's something here with me" _I shivered to Snape.

All I could see was snow and my own breath. I heard the grunting coming closer.

"_Who's there!" _I called out into the snowstorm.

I got no answer back.

"_Hello?" _I called again into the snowstorm.

I saw something vaguely in front of me. I squinted into the snow.

I heard the grunting sound again, only this time I could see where the sound was coming from. A big, white polar bear stood 4 feet away from me.

I was paralysed with fear. I couldn't move or speak. It came right up to me, sniffing my legs, then my arms and then we were face to face.

"_P-P-Polar… B-B-Bear" _I stammered

The Polar bear stood up on his back to legs. He let out a very loud roar.

He raised his large paw up and took a swing at me. I let out a scream and covered my head with my arms.

I just stood there shivering… Nothing happened. I looked in front of me and saw a little baby polar bear in front of me. The polar bear tilted his head and looked me. I smiled and kneeled in the snow in front of the tiny polar bear. He slowly moved towards me sniffing.

"_Hey, it's okay little guy" _I said reaching one hand out.

The polar bear backed away a bit when I reached my hand out, but then moved forward to sniff my hand. I pet him on his soft head. He laid down in the snow and rolled-over.

I smiled, but then the polar bear started to turn all blurry, and the edges of my eyesight slowly turned black.

I lay down in the snow next to the polar bear. He licked my nose as I passed out in the snow storm.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the bathroom floor in a frozen puddle. I slowly pushed myself off the ground. Snape held out his hand to help me up. I was still shivering, but I noticed that I Snape's cloak around my shoulders. I slowly grabbed Snape's hand and he pulled me up.<p>

"_Thank-you" _I shivered handing Snape's cloak back to him.

"_Keep it on until you warm up." _Snape replied, refusing to take the cloak back.

I took a step back, but I ended up slipping on the ice puddle. Snape tried grabbing onto my arm, but I ended up pulling him down with me. He landed on top of me on the bathroom floor. His face inches from mine. I starred into his dark eyes, as he stared into mine.

The moment was broken from a knock at the door. Snape and I held our breath looking at the door.

"_Why is this bathroom locked?" _a voice came from the other side.

"_Oh man, I really need to go!" _I another voice whined from the other side.

"_I think there's another bathroom down the next hallway" _

"_Good, let's go!"_

We heard there footsteps walking away from the door.

Snape stood up and again held out his hand to help me back up.

"_Be careful this time" _Snape told me.

I grabbed his hand again and he pulled me up off the ground.

My heart was pounding so loudly, I was sure that Snape could hear it.

I suddenly remembered his hand on top of Professor McGonagall's hand and I snapped out of this love struck trance I was in.

"Your cloak Professor" I said as I handed Snape his cloak.

Snape grabbed it hesitantly.

"Thank-you again" I muttered as I walked towards the bathroom door.

It broke my heart to walk away from him, but I couldn't do this anymore. I unlocked the door and left the washroom without looking back at Snape.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where the hell did you go?" <em>Reia asked when I caught up to her in the great hall.

"_I felt like I had to throw up" _I replied poking my dinner with my fork.

"_Don't tell me you think you're Pregnant now" _Reia commented

"_Don't be ridiculous" _I muttered as I continued to poke my food.

Reia threw a dinner roll at my head

"_What the hell Reia!" _I yelled

"_Well, snap out of it." _Reia replied back

"_I don't know what you're talking about" _I commented.

Reia rolled her eyes

"_I don't know why you won't tell me what happened" _Reia muttered

"_Because there is nothing to tell" _I said placing my napkin on my plate.

"_Something happened" _Reia said shoving some salad in her mouth

"_Oh, yeah how do you know?" _I asked raising an eyebrow.

Reia didn't say anything; she just starred at me, chewing her salad.

"_Well?" _I prodded.

Reia shoved more salad in her mouth.

"_If you don't tell me, I'll make sure that's the last meal you'll eat" _I threatened her.

Reia smirked and stood up from the table.

"_If I didn't know when something was wrong with my best friend of seven years, then I wouldn't be a very good friend now would I?" _Reia commented.

I sat there thinking about what Reia just said.

"_I was just hoping that after seven years, you would be comfortable enough talking to me" _Reia shrugged as she started to walk away.

"_Snape fell on me on the bathroom and he didn't get up off of me right away and we stared into each other's eyes" _I blurted very fast. It was like word vomit.

Reia's mouth dropped open. She jumped over the table and sat next to me.

"_Spill! Tell me all about it" _Reia squealed grabbing onto my arm.

"_There's nothing to tell. He's with Professor McGonagall remember?" _I replied.

Reia punched me in the arm

"_Ow! What was that for?" _I yelled.

"_Guy's don't just 'happen' to fall down on girls for no reason" _Reia replied.

"_Oh come on Reia, weren't you the one telling me to move on?" _I commented.

"_No, you said that, I just supported it, UNTIL NOW." _Reia giggled.

I pushed my hair behind my ear in embarrassment.

"_Oh come on, Kate! He is so into you" _Reia continued.

"_No, he's not Reia. I am a student, he is a teacher. It's not going to happen." _I declared as I stood up from the table.

"_Kate…" _Reia groaned.

"_No Reia… I'm moving on" _I said sternly as I started walking away.

Reia caught up too me in the hallway corridor heading to the Slytherin common room.

"_He doesn't act this way with any other student" _Reia commented.

"_Drop it Reia" _I snapped.

Reia stopped in the middle of the corridor. I turned around to look at her.

"_What?" _I asked

"_I'm serious Kate" _Reia whispered.

"_Is there something that you're not telling me?" _I asked walking towards Reia.

"_I'm sorry, I should have said something before this Kate" _Reia muttered.

"_What?" _I asked

"_Well… I went to go see Professor McGonagall about some Transfiguration homework stuff, and I noticed a cut on her hand. When I asked her about it she said something about Finch's cat biting her and Snape had to make a potion to protect her from any rabies. She then laughed to herself as said that Snape had to help her put it on because it smelt too weird" _Reia remembered.

I sat there thinking for a second.

"_So what? Is that suppose to explain the hand holding" _I asked sarcastically.

"_Then I noticed a picture on her desk of her and some older man, I asked her who that was and she said that he was her husband!" _Reia exclaimed.

My eyes widened in shock. Could what Reia said explain everything?

"_Don't you see Kate, it's not too late" _Reia expressed.

I shook my head

"_No, it is too late. I'm moving on Reia" _I said continuing down the corridor.

"_Ugh! You are so stubborn!" _Reia yelled stomping after me.


	11. Chapter 11

I made the decision that I didn't want anyone to know that I was singing at the ball. I didn't need people coming up to me either complaining or complementing my songs all the time.

Snape is still acting weird with me since the bathroom dream thing about a month ago.

Reia is still trying to convince me to confess my un-dying love for him, but every time she tries to, I would change the subject.

To my surprise I had a lot of boys ask me too the ball. All I could do it laugh awkwardly and tell them I already had a date.

"_You should just say yes, and just stand them up" _Reia said after yet another boy came up and asked Reia to go to the ball with them.

"_You should just post a sign on your back saying 'Not Going To Be Here For the Ball, So Stop Asking Me!'" _I joked.

"_We both have horrible advice_" Reia laughed.

We walked into the Library to get some homework done. We found an empty table near the back.

"_Ugh, I hate History!" _Reia whined.

"_Do you think kids in the future will be reading about us?" _I asked Reia putting in one of my headphones.

"_No, I don't think they're going to want to read about a boring witch like me" _Reia giggled.

"_Reia, you are far from boring" _I complimented.

A good song came onto my Ipod.

"_Oh my god, I love this song" _said as I stood up.

I started dancing in the middle of the library. Reia grabbed the other headphone and put it in her ear.

"_Oh yeah! I love this song too!" _Reia exclaimed dancing with me.

I happened to look up from dancing and saw Moody standing there, looking at us. I nudged Reia. She looked at me all weird and then followed my gaze.

"_Sorry Professor" _Reia giggled.

Moody didn't say anything. He turned around and walked away.

"_Creepy" _Reia commented.

"_I know" _I replied back.

* * *

><p>Reia gave me one last hug before she Disapparated in front of the Three Broom Sticks. I didn't believe that she was leaving me for three whole weeks.<p>

I sighed and started walking towards the caves on the hillside near Hogsmeade. I saw a black figure in the distance as I approached a near by cave. It came bounding for me at top speeds. It jumped up on me knocking me to the ground.

"_Sirius!" _I cried out.

Sirius licked me in the face and then got off of me.

"_Calm down" _I said wiping my face.

Sirius stood there wagging his tail.

"_Okay lead the way" _I sighed.

I followed Sirius to this one cave on the outskirts of town. I walked in and I saw this hippogriff lying in the corner. It stood up and started flapping his wings.

I slowly bowed in front of him. It took a couple of minutes, but it finally bowed back.

While I was with the hippogriff, Sirius transformed into a human.

"_Kate!" _He smiled.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"_How are you Sirius?" _I asked gently hugging him back.

"_Oh, I'm all right" _Sirius said releasing his grip on me.

"_I hate the idea that you're in a place like this" _I commented, looking around the cave.

"_I'll be in my own house soon enough" _Sirius replied.

I looked at him and crossed my arms

"_And who would sell the infamous Sirius Black a house?"_ I questioned.

Sirius laughed

"_No one I know" _Sirius smirked

"_Well then, where are you staying?" _I asked.

"_My mother's house" _He said still smiling.

"_Well good, at least you won't be in a dump like this" _I commented.

"_It's better than Azkaban" _Sirius replied back.

I changed the subject; I didn't want to get into the whole prison thing.

"_I'm sorry that I can't be here for Christmas" _I sighed.

"_You being here now is all I need" _Sirius replied grabbing my face lightly and looking into my eyes.

It felt easy for me to bond with Sirius. After my mother died when I was 12, I haven't had anyone to care about me.

"_So I brought you something" _I said digging into my backpack.

"_You didn't have to Kate" _Sirius replied.

"_Nonsense" _I said pulling a loaf of bread out of my backpack.

Sirius smiled and took the loaf of bread.

"_Sorry, that's all I could swipe from the breakfast table" _I smirked.

* * *

><p>I woke up on Christmas morning to find a couple of gifts on top of my desk. Chance rubbed his body against my arm.<p>

"_Merry Christmas Chancey! I got you something" _I said to Chance.

He looked at me and let out a soft meow. I got out of bed and pulled out a little gift from my nightstand.

I opened his gift for him seeing is how he doesn't have thumbs.

I pulled out a bag of cat nip. Chance started purring loudly and meowing and climbing all over me.

"_Okay, just give me a second!" _I giggled as I tried to pull Chance off of me.

I sprinkled some cat nip on his scratching post. Chance started rolling in it, and sniffing it and twitched his tail.

I opened two gifts from Sirius. He got me a new Ipod, and an awesome new pair of headphones. I beamed at the gifts; I didn't expect Sirius to send me anything.

I laughed when I opened my gift from Reia. She sent me a pair of black and pink, sexy looking underwear and bra set.

There was one gift left. There was no name tag on it or no note saying who it was from.

I opened it slowly and almost jumped back in shock.

It was a very rare potions book

"_**The Mastery Potions - An Experts Guide to New and Challenging Potions"**_

I looked all over the packaging to see who sent this too me, but came up empty.

Chance looked up at me taking a break from his cat nip and meowed

"_Wow is right Chaney" _I muttered still in shock.

* * *

><p>After lunch I went for a walk around Hogwarts. I couldn't believe that this was going to be my last Christmas here.<p>

I climbed the stairs to the top of this tower I've never climbed before. How did I miss this tower in all of my seven years at Hogwarts? I stood on the balcony facing the frozen lake and let the small snowflakes land on my head and nose. I took a deep breath of the winter air. I was going to miss Hogwarts with all my heart.

"_Merry Christmas " _I heard someone say from behind.

I turned around and saw Snape standing at the opening of the balcony.

"_Merry Christmas Professor" _I replied back with a smile

Snape walked out on the balcony and stood next too me.

"_What are you doing all the way up here?" _Snape asked me

"_Enjoying my last Christmas here, I guess" _I sighed turning back to face the frozen lake

"_It doesn't have to be the last one" _Snape commented.

I looked at him

"_I'm sure Dumbledore could use an extraordinary potion's mistress such as yourself" _Snape said

"_But Professor, that's your position, I wouldn't dare take that from you" _I replied

Snape smirked

"_One day Dumbledore will give me the Defence against the Dark Arts position that I've been asking for" _Snape said

I couldn't be this close to him anymore; I felt like I was going to say something stupid and make myself look incredibly dense.

"_Well, I have to go get ready for the ball." _I quickly said

I turned to leave.

"_What?" _Snape asked

"_Yeah, the ball, it's tonight. Dumbledore asked me too…" _I started to say before Snape cut me off

"_But you haven't had a dream this month, and it's approaching the end. I will not have you risk having one of these dreams at the ball. Not in front of everyone" _Snape demanded

"_But, Professor, this is a once in a life time…" _I started to say again before he cut me off.

"_Enough, You are not going. Tell your date that you're not feeling well" _Snape demanded walking past me heading back into the tower.

"_I am going Professor!" _I shouted at him

He turned back sharply

"_I forbid you as your Watcher" _Snape said in a stern voice.

"_You don't even care, do you?" _I hollered

Snape walked up to me so that we were almost face to face. His dark eyes burned threw me more than usual. His eyes flickered as if there was really a flame in his eyes.

"_How dare you tell me that I don't care" _Snape growled.

I felt horrible, I shouldn't have said that.

"_I'm sorry Prof…" _I started to say and he cut me off once again.

"_I have done nothing but care!" _Snape shouted at me.

"_I know, I shouldn't have…" _I said

"_FINE! Go to the ball. Risk everything we have tried so hard to keep a secret" _Snape spat.

Tears were fighting to escape my eyes. We just stood there, starring in each others eyes.

Snape finally took a step back and reached into the front of his robes. He took out a small green pendant on a chain, the twin to mine. He took it off from around his neck and dropped it in snow in front of me.

"_I'm finished" _Snape whispered.

A single tear fell down my face. Snape turned around and walked back into the tower and down the stairs. I quickly wiped my tears away from my face and bent down to pick up the pendant from the cold snow. I held tried to hold my tears back. I was moving on from Snape. I had a big night ahead of me and I couldn't let him ruin it for me right now.

I took a deep breath. I need to pull myself together. I shook my head and took one last glimpse at the frozen lake. I put the pendant in my pocket and headed back to my room to get ready for the Ball tonight.

* * *

><p>I went to the dressing room behind the stage with all my stuff. I didn't need to be seen walking through the Slytherin common room only to have my identity known.<p>

If Snape didn't want me to risk this secret of mine, than I wasn't going to. If I randomly pass out, they won't know who did it. I changed into a medium green dress that went down to my knees. It puffed out at the bottom so it wasn't so skin tight like the rest of the dress. I sat in front of the vanity and put on my makeup - Green eye shadow to compliment the dress and my eyes. I sprayed a bit of perfume on my neck, it smelt like candy with a slight hint of roses.

I held my pendant in my hand for a couple of minutes before taking it off and leaving it on my vanity.

I used a charm to turn my short/medium hair from red with blonde to a long dark raven black. I added curls to my newly longer hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My green eyes stared back at me. The gleam in them distracts everyone from the secrets that lie behind them. Distracts everyone, but Snape.

I picked up a mask that would cover around my eyes and nose, placed it on my face and tightened the strap. I didn't even recognize myself.

Perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

_I stood back stage with my bass guitarist. We were waiting for the orchestra band to finish the first dance of the ball. _

"_How you feeling Kate?" _My bassist Paul asked me.

"_I've been better Paulie" _I replied holding my stomach.

"_Seriously Kate, you're going to rock this castle" _He said winking.

I smiled faintly. We heard clapping from the stage as the orchestra finished their song.

"_That's our cue girly" _Paul informed me half dragging me to the stage.

"_I don't think I can do this!" _I panicked.

"_Oh no, you're not backing out now Kate." _Paul said grabbing my shoulder.

I looked at the single curtain that separated me from the rest of Hogwarts.

"_Come on, I'll be at your side the whole time" _Paul promised.

I nodded my head and we walked out on stage together. I walked up to the microphone and stared into the crowd of kids.

"_Hey guys, we're…Kinky Innocence and we're here to play for ball for the rest of the night" _I spoke into the microphone. The crowd of people cheered as the band started playing the first song.

* * *

><p>Through out the night we played hit after hit. I even let Paul sing his own songs while I went backstage to rest for a song or two. I didn't see Professor Snape all night. I was saving this one song for him, but now it looks like I've run out of time and songs. I couldn't wait for him to show up any longer.<p>

It was nearing midnight, also signalling the end of the ball.

"_Okay guys, we have one last song for you. So grab your partner for the last slow song of the night." _I said into the microphone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((( Author's Note - Okay, I'm not going to sit here and bore you with my Itunes play list of songs that I would sing at this ball. Just think along the lines of Fall Out Boy too Lady Gaga. As for the last song I am choosing "Eyes on Me" By Faye Wong because I'm a huge Final Fantasy fan and I think that it's an almost perfect song for Kate's situation, enjoy the rest of the Chapter)))<strong>_

* * *

><p>Couples started forming as the music's introduction started.<p>

"_This song is for the one who will never know that I love him" _I softly spoke into the microphone.

I fought tears and struggled with my voice cracking the whole song. I didn't even stay for the applause at the end.

I ran up to my room. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I wanted to get over Snape, I truly did, but it seems like such an impossible task.

I got to my room and saw some flowers on top of my bed. I removed my mask and placed it on my dresser before picking up the flower.

"_You were incredible, very well done , Bravo! - Albus Dumbledore_

I faintly smiled threw my tears and I placed the flowers on my dresser next to my mask.

I got out of my dress and put it away. I changed into a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top. I sat in front of my vanity and saw that some of my make-up was running down my face. My green eyes looked defeated, torn and incredibly sad. How could one person have so much control over me?

I brushed my black hair as it started to turn back to its normal length and color.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror.

"_You're such a mess Kate" _I whispered to myself

The edges of my mirror started to go fuzzy.

"_Oh no" _I quivered

I grabbed for my neck, looking for my pendant, but I forgot it in my dressing room.

I threw myself on the ground in front of the robes I was wearing early and fumbled around looking in the pockets. I pulled out a small green glowing pendant.

"_Fuck" _I muttered as I slowly started to pass out on my floor.

"_Snape…" _I whispered just before I faded into the blackness of my curse

* * *

><p>I smelt salt water. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around. I was in some sort of indoor marina, except there was no boats.<p>

"_Well, Well, Well. Look who's up" _I man's voice snickered from behind me.

I turned around saw a man with tattoo's all down his arms standing at the top of these stairs overlooking the marina. He was wearing a black wife beater tank top and dirty blue jeans.

"_Where am I?" _I Trembled

He started slowly descending the stairs.

"_Don't you worry you're pretty little head off, we're here to have fun" _He smirked.

I got to my feet.

"_Stay away from me" _I demanded.

"_Or what?" _He asked raising an eyebrow

I felt around for my wand, but I guess I didn't put it in the shorts or the tank top I changed into. I started to panic.

"_I'm warning you" _I stammered.

He reached the bottom of the stairs.

"_Oh, now don't be like that" _He mocked.

I looked around. There was no where to run. He started circling me. All I needed was to run out the clock. Easier said than done.

He came up behind me sniffing my hair. What's with people sniffing my hair? I needed to change my shampoo.

"_Mmm baby, you smell so good" _He commented still sniffing me hair.

I quickly turned around and punched him in the face. He backed away holding his nose.

"_You little fucking bitch" _He hollered.

I bolted up the stairs and saw a door. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"_Come on!" _I screamed at the door.

I felt him grab my hair from behind.

"_I was going to make it easy on you, you stupid whore" _He whispered in my ear.

"_Let me go!" _I hollered.

I felt a sharp pain in my left side. My eyes widened and I tried to scream, but no sound would come out.

"_Scream for me baby" _He muttered.

I swung my elbow back and hit him in the gut. He grunted as he leaned against the railing. I held my side and flinched in pain. I looked at my hands and they were covered in blood.

"_Shit" _I whispered.

He grabbed me by my hair again and walked me over to the stair case.

"_You're a feisty little fire cracker aren't you?" _He chuckled.

"_Please…" _I pleaded.

He pushed me down the flight of stairs. I laid there in a heap on the floor. I felt him on top of me.

"_You still alive honey?" _he asked me.

I felt something trickle down my face, I was pretty sure it was blood. He picked me up and turned me on my back. I felt him trying to remove my shorts. I tried to struggle to get out from underneath him. He grabbed my neck and squeezed.

"_I would stay still if I were you" _He warned me.

I punched him in the face again and kicked him off me. My side and head pounding with every movement I made. I turned onto my right side and tried to crawl away. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back to him, his nose bleeding down his mouth and neck.

"_I'm done fucking around with this shit" _He said grabbing my right arm.

I couldn't fight him anymore. I wasn't strong enough.

"_I'm going to make you suffer will I rape the fucking shit out of you." _He snarled.

He held his knife that already had my blood on it to my wrist. I closed my eyes and winced away.

Nothing

"_What the fuck, what kind of fucking magic is this?" _I heard him scream.

I looked at my wrist and there was no cut. He tried it again, and I saw it with my own eyes. Nothing happened.

I felt his body weight release off of me as the room started to turn black.

* * *

><p>I heard a faint voice.<p>

"_Kate" _

I forced my eyes to open. The room was still blurry and I noticed a shadowy figure over me. I didn't know if I was still dreaming. I felt someone grab my hand.

"_Just stay with me Kate… please"_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Note - Thanks for the Reviews! Ugh! I was on and off airplanes from 8am to 5pm so it honestly made my day! Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I honestly try and read threw it before I post it along with count-less spell checks and some more proof reading. Although I wish to think it, I am not perfect. Keep on reading! I have some AMAZING ideas for what's going to happen next!**_

* * *

><p>Everything was silent. I slowly tried to open my eyes, but this white light was too blinding. I just felt weightless and in peace.<p>

"_Katie" _A woman's voice echoed.

I tried to open my eyes again, but the light was too bright.

"_Katie" _The woman's voice echoed again.

That voice. It sounded familiar.

"_Mom" _I mumbled

"_I'm here sweetheart" _my mother replied back to me somewhere in the white light.

"_Am I dead?" _I asked her keeping my eyes closed to the blinding light.

"_No, Kate. You need to go back." _I heard my mom's voice echo.

"_I want to stay with you" _I whispered as a tear fell from my closed eye

"_Sorry honey, you need to go back. You need to find the answer" _she said as her voice began to fade.

"_What answer?" _I asked

She didn't reply back

"_Mom?" …_

Images started flashing before my eyes. I saw pictures of my memories. There were moments with Reia, classes at Hogwarts, my parents and Snape.

Suddenly I was sitting in a chair.

I looked around and I was in some sort of hospital room. I looked to my right and my mouth dropped open.

I was sitting next to myself. My legs couldn't stop shaking as I stood up.

I held a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. My eyes were dark and sunken. Dried blood covered my forehead with some dried blood lines leaking down my face. My neck was bruised with distinct finger marks where my assailant choked me. Thank god the rest of my body was covered with a blanket because I don't think I would have been able to handle it.

I heard foot steps approaching the room. I didn't know what to do! What if someone saw me standing next to myself? I tried to hide, but it was too late. Dumbledore, Snape and a black dog walked into the room.

"_Um, I honestly can't explain this" _I said with my arms in the air.

Dumbledore shut the door behind him. They didn't even seem to notice me standing in the middle of the room. I noticed Snape's hand was bandaged up.

"_Um, hello?" _I said hestently.

No one looked up at me. Sirius changed into his human form.

"_God-damnit Severus! I'm going to fucking kill you" _Sirius roared at Snape.

"_Calm down Sirius" _Dumbledore insisted.

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN! Look at the state my daughter is in!" _Sirius said hysterically.

I glanced over at Snape. He just stood here with his head slightly bowed.

"_You're supposed to be some sort of Watcher for her? Where the fuck were you when she needed you!" _Sirius spat as he took a couple of steps towards Snape.

"_If it wasn't for Severus she would be dead" _Dumbledore told Sirius, stepping in between him and Snape.

Sirius threw his hands in the air.

"_What if she doesn't wake up?" _Sirius asked still slightly pissed off

"_Only time will tell" _Dumbledore replied

Snape still said nothing. Sirius walked over to my bed side and looked down at me. His eyes full of sorrow.

"_Is she going to be alright Dumbledore?" _Sirius asked still looking down at me.

"_I don't know" _Dumbledore replied.

Snape stepped forward.

"_I'm sorry" _Snape quietly whispered.

Anger flashed in Sirius' eyes. He walked up to Snape and punched him in the face. Snape tripped, almost falling to the ground from the impact. He placed his un-bandaged hand over his lip as blood slowly leaked out.

"_YOU'RE SORRY!" _Sirius yelled

"_Sirius enough!" _Dumbledore bellowed.

Snape turned around and left the room without saying another word.

"_If you're going to be here, I can't have you attacking my staff members" _Dumbledore said strictly

Sirius took a deep breath in and slowly nodded his head.

"_I'm sorry Albus" _He muttered.

Sirius walked back to my bedside and I followed him.

"_I'm okay Sirius" _I whispered to him

"_Can't we just wake her up?" _Sirius asked looking at Dumbledore.

I quickly looked at Dumbledore. It seemed as if he was looking right at me.

"_No, we can't" _Dumbledore replied still looking right at me

"_Then the only way I can wake up is to find the answer?" _I asked Dumbledore.

A twinkle gleamed in Dumbledore's eyes. He turned around and left the room, leaving Sirius, me and myself in the room.

I stood there with a shocked expression on my face.

"_Did Dumbledore actually see me?" _I thought to myself.

I took a seat at the end of the bed. Sirius grabbed my un-conscious self's hand.

"_Sirius, don't worry. I will find the answer" _I told him

I got no reply back. I was invisible. Unseen. Unheard.

* * *

><p>Sirius fell asleep in the chair next to me. I sat in the chair on the other side of myself with my legs and arms crossed.<p>

"_What answer am I supposed to find" _I asked myself.

I watched Sirius inhale deeply and exhale softly. He was so peaceful as he slept.

"_Maybe I should retrace my steps" _I said as I jumped out of my chair.

I walked up to the door and tried to open it, but my hand went right threw the door knob. I tilted my head in confusion and tried to open it again. It did the same thing. I closed my eyes and walked into the door, but not hitting anything hard.

"_Okay, so I can walk threw stuff. That is good to know" _I told myself.

I decided to head to my bedroom. The last place I remember. I walked threw the portrait into the Slytherin's common room and walked up to my bedroom. I walked into my room and stood at the door.

It was different. It was cold and grey and dull in my room. Almost as if all the life got sucked out of it. Blood soaked my bed sheets and the floor around my bed. I sat on the floor in front of my door, the only place that seemed to not be covered in my blood.

"_Maybe… I need to find out who was the person who was trying to kill me" _

I shook my head.

"_Why would that affect anything? He isn't real"_

I quickly looked around.

"_Where's Chance?"_

I crawled over to the bed and looked underneath. No Chance. I looked under the blankets & under my desk. No where.

"_Chance!" _I called out.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Chance would be back. He always came back. Re-tracing my steps, I headed to the great hall were the ball took place.<p>

It seemed like so long ago I performed on stage. I walked threw the door into my dressing room.

"_Okay, maybe the answer is in here" _

I looked around. Everything was how I left it. I walked back out and walked on the stage facing an empty great hall.

"_Can you at least give me a hint!" _I asked to the empty hall.

I sighed.

"_Anything?"_

I sat down on the stage.

"_Was it Paul? Is Paul the answer?" _I asked

Nothing happened. I cupped my head in my hands. What if I never find the answer? I sighed and shook my head. I needed to find the answer.

"_I need to continue re-tracing my steps. Where was I before the ball?"_

I sat there on the stage thinking.

"_I was in the tower with Snape" _

* * *

><p>I stood on the balcony over looking the frozen lake. My feet didn't crunch the snow like it did earlier that day. I looked at the dent in the snow where Snape's pendant fell. I kneeled in front of it, searching for an answer.<p>

I saw something flicker from the corner of my eye. I quickly looked up and I caught a glimpse of a black cloak heading down the stairs.

I quickly stood up and chased it in hopes that would lead to my answer.

It seemed that I couldn't get close enough to see who it belonged too. No matter how fast I was. It was leading me to the dungeons. I only caught glimpses of the tip of the cloak.

I heard a door shut and I followed the sound. I stopped in front of a door at the very end of this hallway. It was cold and damp and it felt like I was at the bottom in the deepest, darkest parts of the castle.

I held my breath and closed my eyes as I walked threw the door.

I was in Snape's room. His four poster bed was in the middle of the room. Green drapes hung down creating a curtain all around it. His mocha coloured blanket was neatly stretched across it.

No pictures or paintings covered the walls, only shelves of potions. Different coloured ones in different shaped bottles. In a way, it was more beautiful than any painting or picture.

I saw Snape in the extended part of his room, which looked more like a living room. He was sitting with his back facing me, on a green love seat in front of a roaring fireplace.

I slowly approached him. Cautious not to make a sound. Not that he would hear me.

I reached the back of the couch.

I covered my mouth and gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: I know I left you guys at a cliff hanger, so here we go, I won't leave you in suspense any longer! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Must you purr so loud?" <em>Snape muttered

Chance was curled up on Snape's lap, purring just as loud as usual. I walked around the love seat and sat on the other side of Snape.

Snape started petting Chance's head with his bandaged hand.

The bandage… I heard Dumbledore's voice echo _"If it wasn't for Severus she would be dead"  
><em>He must have been the reason why my wrist didn't get sliced open.

"_Is that the answer then, Snape was the one who saved my life?" _I asked to whoever was in charge of putting me back into my body.

Chance opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at me and meowed. He got off of Snape's lap and came to me and tried to nudge me. He went right threw me.

"_Chancey, you can see me?" _I asked

Chance meowed again

"_What are you meowing at?" _Snape asked Chance.

Snape moved closer to me on the love seat and started petting Chance again. He started scratching down his spine and his tailbone making Chance lift his butt in the air. Snape still couldn't see me, and I will still not in my body.

"_THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THE ANSWER!" _I yelled

Chance's eyes widened and he jumped off the love seat and ran to the bed. Snape sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I sighed too. I moved closer to Snape. I could smell his beautiful musky scent.

"_Kate, I'm so sorry" _He said out loud.

I quickly looked around

"_Did you just speak to me? Can you see me?" _I asked.

I got no reply back. Snape rested his head on the top of the love seat and closed his eyes.

"_I wish I never took off the pendant" _Snape muttered, his eyes still closed.

"_I wish we never had that fight" _I replied back.

"_I didn't know she was going to sing at the ball. I thought she just wanted to attend" _Snape said to, what he thought was, an empty room

"_I should have told you before" _I replied knowing he couldn't answer me back.

"_I should have went to her room sooner. I just didn't know that her song… the last one… was about me" _Snape admitted, leaning forward.

"_You knew that the song was about you?" _I asked, also leaning forward

"_Ugh! I wish I could have gotten the courage to see her sooner!" _Snape yelled standing up.

"_The courage?" _I asked standing up as well.

Snape walked over to the bed were Chance was and sat down next to him.

"_I went back to find the pendant almost right after I let it fall into the snow" _Snape told Chance.

"_I shouldn't have even said what I said Professor" _I replied leaning against the back of the love seat.

"_She must have taken it" _Snape whispered.

"_I'm sorry" _I replied as tears started too fill my eyes.

"_I love her Chance. I have loved her for so long, but I didn't think she loved me back" _Snape confessed as he petted Chance.

My mouth dropped.

"_But, now she'll never forgive me" _Snape told Chance.

"_You said you were finished" _I managed to say

"_It would be wrong anyways, I teacher with a student" _Snape whispered

"_It would be unspeakable" _I replied walking over to the bed.

"_Now Sirius hates me, not that he didn't before now" _Snape added as he continued to pet Chance.

Chance didn't purr. His eyes were locked on me. I looked at Snape's cut lip.

"_What do I do Chance?" _Snape asked him.

I knelt down in front of Snape so that we were face to face.

"_Don't give up on me Professor" _I whispered

A tear fell from Snape's face.

"_I love her"  
><em>  
>"<em>I love you too" <em>I replied

I got ripped from my place in front of Snape. A force pulled me so fast and everything was blurry.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I could hear a deep inhale and a soft exhale. My eye lids felt heavy, but I still tried to open my eyes. My eye sight was out of focus and blurry. I moved my head slightly to the right. I saw a slight out line of Sirius' hand. I tried to lift up my hand, but all I could manage was a twitch. I tried again. I managed to move it slightly over towards Sirius'. It took me a couple of attempts until I finally managed to touch his hand with my pinkie finger.<p>

Sirius let out a soft moan. I twitched my finger again and this time Sirius woke up

"_Kate!" _He said jerking awake.

My eyes still couldn't open all the way. The weight of them increasing with every second I kept them half open.

"_Kate, talk to me" _Sirius desperately said.

I tried to speak, but I was un-successful. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I slowly closed them

"_No! Kate, please stay with me" _Sirius said, his voice faintly fading.

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open. Sunlight beamed threw the window in my hospital room. I was all alone in the room. I tore the blankets off of myself and threw my legs off the edge of the bed. I tried to stand up, but I was still shaky. I took a few steps, but then fell on one knee.<p>

My left side started to burn with pain. I dropped onto my second knee holding my left side. I needed to see Snape. I took a couple of quick breathes and screamed out in pain as I managed to stand up. I used the wall to help keep me steady as I walked out of my hospital room. The ward was empty and quiet. Very quiet. I slowly made my way threw the hospital wing. There was no one in the halls. I held on too the corridor walls as I managed to make my way down to the dungeons, still not seeing anyone. I got to Snape's door and slowly knocked on the door. It slowly creaked open.

"_Professor?" _I asked as I pushed the door open.

I stumbled threw the door.

"_Professor?" _I asked again.

His room was exactly how I saw it when I had my out of body experience, but it felt different. Something was wrong.

The door swung shut behind me.

"_What the…" _I said as I tried to open the door.

It was locked. I heard a noise from the living room part of his room.

"_Chance?" _I called out.

I walked slowly towards the fire place and love seat. I reached the back of the love seat and it was empty.

Someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"_What are you doing in my room?" _Snape snapped at me

"_Professor, you scared me" _I replied holding my chest in attempts to slow my heart rate down.

"_Get out" _He growled.

"_Professor, I need to talk to you" _I pleaded

Snape withdrew his wand and pointed it at me.

"_Professor!" _I asked

Snape glared at me

"_I'm sorry, I'll leave then" _I managed to say.

"_Too late for that" _Snape said with a smirk

"_What?" _I asked.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _He yelled as a green flash exploded from his wand.

* * *

><p>I woke up suddenly back in my hospital bed. It was only illuminated by a lamp in the corner.<p>

"_She's awake!" _I heard Sirius called out.

I looked on my bedside table and saw my wand lying on it, I quickly grabbed it, right before Dumbledore and Snape walked into the room.

"_STOP" _I yelled stumbling out of bed.

"_Kate!" _Sirius questioned.

"_STAY BACK" _I hollered

"_Kate it's okay, you're safe now" _Dumbledore said calmly.

"_I don't fucking believe you" _I spat.

"_Kate, calm down!" _Sirius said moving closer to me

I pointed my wand at him, tears streaming down my face.

"_Stay back" _I demanded.

"_Kate, lower your wand" _Snape declared

"_No, you especially stay back!" _I yelled.

Snape took a step back. He looked completely offended.

"_Kate, lower your wand now" _Dumbledore warned me.

"_Fuck that" _I growled

"_Kate lower you wand" _Dumbledore repeated

"_Not until you fucking prove this isn't another fucking dream!" _I cried out

"_What?" _Sirius asked.

My hand started shaking

"_I can't do it anymore" _I whispered

"_Do what?" _Dumbledore asked taking a step towards me

I pointed my wand at him. Dumbledore stopped

"_PROFESSOR I'M FUCKING WARNING YOU" _I yelled.

"_Kate!" _Sirius replied in shock

"_TELL ME THIS ISN'T ANOTHER FUCKING DREAM" _I demanded.

"_Kate…" _Snape started to say.

I shook my head

"_I can't wake up again thinking I'm awake and have it turn out to be another dream" _I breathed.

"_Kate this IS real" _Snape said walking past Dumbledore and Sirius.

"_Just stay back… please" _I pleaded.

"_Lower your wand" _Snape insisted

I shook my head in a "no" response.

"_This feels different, doesn't it? Not like a dream" _Snape calmly said taking another step forward.

I started sobbing; more tears came from my eyes.

"_Lower your wand" _Snape repeated.

I dropped wand in defeat. I started crying harder. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

All I could smell was that beautiful musky scent

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: I have been pondering and pondering and did some more pondering about what to do next, I do have plans, but I have a writer's block on how to get there, so the next chapter might take me a little longer. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!<strong>_

_**I'm glad I'm getting positive comments on how my story isn't cliché. That was my goal.**_


	15. Chapter 15

I stood on the balcony overlooking the frozen river. I shivered a bit as a cold wind blew by.

My left side of my stomach was still tender, and my neck was still bruised and painful.

I stood there, not knowing what was real, and what wasn't. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Professor Snape beside me.

"_Do you want a catch a cold on top of everything?" _Snape asked me.

He made me jump a little, but not enough to make him notice. I didn't say anything.

"_I understand if you don't wish to speak to me." _Snape said resting his arms on the balcony.

I quickly glanced at him, and then looked back out to the lake.

"_Please excuse my silence Professor, I'm still unsure of what is a dream or not" _I muttered quietly.

"_It's still unclear for you isn't it?" _Snape asked

I nodded my head slowly

"_You tried to kill me" _I said suddenly.

Snape took a couple of steps back

"_I most certainly did not " _Snape defended.

"_Not with that dream. The other one after that. You used the killing curse on me before I woke up" _I explained.

"_Is that why you acted the way you did in the hospital room? " _Snape asked.

I looked at him intently, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"_Yes" _I replied looking back out at the frozen lake.

I closed my eyes and took a deep inhale of the cold fresh air.

"_I almost forgot" _I said snapping my eyes open.

I pulled out Snape's pendant out of my pocket. I held it up, letting the pendant swing from side to side in the wind. Snape didn't move.

"_I would have thought you would have found someone else to be your Watcher" _Snape replied.

For the first time, I seen a little bit of vulnerability in his eyes. I grabbed his uninjured hand and slowly lowered the pendent into it.

"_I trust no one, other than you, with my life Professor" _I said

Snape looked at the pendant in his hand.

"_I do not deserve your forgive-ness" _Snape muttered

I placed my hand on his and slowly shut his hand around the pendant

"_Please" _I insisted as I pulled my hand away.

"_I would be honoured" _Snape replied hanging the pendant around his neck.

I smile faintly.

"_Oh, before you go to your room and wonder where you cat is, I have him." _Snape randomly said.

My eyes widened and my heart raced. Was my out of body experience real?

"_I was just taking care of him while you were recovering." _Snape continued.

If it wasn't real, then how did I already know that Snape had my Chancey?

"_?" _Snape asked

I snapped out of thought

"_Sorry Professor, thank you so much. I hope he wasn't any trouble." _I said, still really not back to reality.

"_Well, besides him purring so loudly, he was great. He sleeps a lot…" _Snape smirked.

If that was real, then was what he said real?

"_I'm sorry I argued about going to the ball" _I said trying to get more answers.

"_No, don't apologize. I didn't know you were going to be performing" _Snape replied.

"_How did you know it was me" _I asked raising one eyebrow.

Snape looked away shyly.

"_Your eyes gave you away" _Snape muttered.

"_I didn't see you all night, how did you even see me?" _I asked.

"_Why were you looking for me?" _Snape asked.

I stood there thinking… should I tell him that I wanted him to hear my song?

"_Because I wanted to apologize for the argument we had" _I quickly lied, not wanting him to know the real reason.

"_I see" _Snape finally said.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. We both turned around and saw Dumbledore standing at the opening between the tower and the balcony.

"_Sorry to interrupt" _Dumbledore said smiling _"But, I need your assistance Severus"_

"_Of course headmaster." _Snape replied walking towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at me and bowed his head before turning away. Snape looked over his shoulder at me one more time before heading down the stairs behind Dumbledore.

If the out of body thing was real, then does that mean that my answer was…? Does Snape love me?

* * *

><p>Reia returned to school at the beginning of January.<p>

"_Oh man, Katie, you HAVE to come to Russia with me next time. All the cute boys with there cute accents!" _Reia squealed.

"_Did you even go see your grandparents?" _I asked

"_Who?" _Reia asked

"_You didn't go see your grandparents!" _I yelled

"_I did! For a day or two, but Katie, I met a boy!" _Reia giggled.

"_A boy!" _I asked

"_Oh my god, he is the cutest thing! He's thinking about moving to London to be with me" _Reia said with a day dreamy look in her eyes.

"_You? Commit to a relationship? I would love to see the day" _I commented

"_Who said anything about a relationship" _Reia said with a wink.

I laughed. I missed Reia.

"_So how was the ball, I didn't get an owl" _Reia asked.

"_I rocked the ball of course" _I replied with a smirk.

"_You fuck Snape for Christmas?" _Reia said

"_Oh yeah, we did it all night long" _I said sarcastically.

"_One of these days Kate, you're going to say that you actually did, and I won't believe you because of your sarcasm" _Reia replied crossing her arms.

"_Okay, if I ever sleep with Snape, I will look you dead in the eye and tell you I did" _I smirked.

"_Deal" _Reia said with a wink.

Speaking of Snape… I haven't seen him in a couple of days.

* * *

><p>Reia and I walked into Potion's class on near the end of the first week of January.<p>

We took our seats. Snape was sitting at his desk. He looked tired.

"_Hurry up and take your seats" _Snape grumbled.

The rest of the kids took their seats in a panic. Snape intimidated the rest of the kids. I wondered why, he looked so cute and harmless.

"_Turn too page 287 in your potions book" _Snape said to the class.

Everyone scrambled to get there books open and find the page.

"_If you make this potion wrong, you have detention" _Snape grumbled.

"_What? Really!" _One of the Ravenclaw girls squealed.

"_Ms. Harper, this potion is so easy that a first year could make it." _Snape snapped at her.

I flipped to the page. Simple, almost a waste of my time. I looked up at Snape and he was marking papers on his desk

"_Professor, you can't be serious" _I commented.

"_Detention Ms. Black" _Snape said without looking up at me.

Reia quickly looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

So much for love.

* * *

><p>Three other kids happened to make the potion wrong in class. We all stood outside of Snape's classroom waiting for him.<p>

"_What do you think we're going to do" _That Harper girl said.

"_Lines probably." _Another Ravenclaw girl replied.

"_I heard he locks up kids and dangles them from the ceiling for detention" _A Slytherin boy commented

I burst out laughing.

The other kids glared at me.

"_Well, your detention should be easy Kate, you're teacher's pet" _The Slytherin boy commented.

"_If I were teacher's pet, than why am I in detention" _I snapped back.

"_Follow me" _we heard Snape's voice from behind us.

We followed him out of the castle and to the edge of the forbidden forest. Our five sets of footprints in the snow leading us away from the castle. Why is it always the forest?

"_Oh no way am I going in there" _Harper said shivering

"_Fine, go back to the castle and write out the potion you fucked up today in class. Write it out 10 times" _Snape commented without even looking at her.

"_Fine, I will" _She replied

She stomped away leaving just the four of us standing there.

"_Anyone else?" _Snape asked.

The other Ravenclaw girl slowly started walking away from us and then she turned around and heading back towards the castle as well.

"_What about you two?" _Snape asked looked at both of us. I looked at the Slytherin boy. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"_Go write lines Kints" _Snape said shaking his head.

"_Thank-you Professor" _Kints stammered before running back towards the castle.

"_?" _Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"_It's your detention Professor" _I said walking past Snape into the forest.

Snape caught up to me

"_I need your help finding something" _Snape quickly said as he led the way into the forest.

"_You could have just asked me instead of giving me a detention" _I replied with a smirk.

Snape didn't reply to my comment.

"_So what are we looking for?" _I asked.

"_Dumbledore suspects that the vampires have hidden something in the forest. Some sort of dark magic." _Snape replied.

"_And why would they go and do that?" _I asked.

"_Because, we pissed them off by putting dragons in there area" _Snape said

"_Wasn't that a long time ago" _I asked.

"_How do you know about that?" _Snape asked turning around

"_Uh, you sent me on that detention with Hagrid to go talk to them" _I claimed starting to shiver from the cold.

Snape stood there and thought about it and then turned around and kept walking.

"_So what makes you think there is Dark Magic in here?" _I asked

"_Because, the Centaurs can feel it" _Snape replied.

"_And what are we suppose to do about it?" _I asked.

"_Destroy it" _Snape replied.

We continued walking deep into the forest.

"_I've already searched around this area" _Snape told me

"_Is that why you look so tired?" _I asked.

Snape didn't reply. I sighed and continued to follow him.

I felt something touch my neck. I spun around quickly and nothing was there.

"_Anthony, I know that's you!" _I yelled

Snape turned back sharply. Anthony jumped down in front of me.

"_I'm so glad you remember me" _Anthony said smiling

"_So hard to forget" _I sarcastically replied.

"_Who's this?" _Anthony asked nudging his head towards Snape.

"_We're looking for the Dark Magic you guys put here" _Snape snapped

"_Whoa, back it up there, Dark Magic?" _Anthony questioned

"_The Centaurs can feel it around the area where you guys were at" _Snape said coldly.

"_Well, what the fuck do the Centaurs know?" _Anthony said shrugging his shoulders. _" Those guys don't know their tail from there nose" _

I giggled. Snape glared at me shutting my up quickly.

"_Dumbledore says it was you" _Snape informed

"_Well old Dumbledore is wrong" _Anthony replied back with a smirk.

"_Do you at least know where it is?" _I asked Anthony.

"_If I show you where it is, do I get a naughty surprise?" _Anthony slyly said moving closer to me.

Snape moved in between us.

"_You know where it is?" _He asked

"_Maybe" _Anthony smirked

"_Tell me now!" _Snape roared

"_Oh, well you didn't say pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top" _Anthony replied.

He jumped up and disappeared.

"_Anthony!" _Snape yelled.

I felt a cold pair of hands on my neck. He spun me around. His cool hands making me feel even colder than before.

"_Maybe, just a kiss then, and I will tell you where it is" _Anthony whispered as he moved his lips closer to mine.

Snape pointed his wand at Anthony and me.

"_Back away from her" _Snape threatened

Anthony pulled me up in a tree top before Snape could even mutter a spell

"_You honestly think you're sad little wand is any match for me." _Anthony laughed.

"_Put me down!" _I demanded.

"_ANTHONY!" _Snape roared.

"_He is such a spoil sport" _Anthony said to me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"_Put me down" _I repeated.

Anthony sighed and jumped back down to the ground with me. Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him.

"_Tell me where it is" _Snape growled

"_I told you my deal. One kiss and I will tell you." _Anthony smirked.

I looked at Snape and how tired he looked. If a simple kiss was going to give him some rest, than why not?

"_Deal" _I said from behind Snape.

Snape quickly spun around and looked at me. Anthony smirked. I pushed past Snape without looking at him.

"_No, Ms. Black" _Snape argued.

"_Hey, you said that I needed to help you. If this is the only way we are going to find this thing, than a simple kiss is nothing" _I replied.

Snape said nothing more. Anthony walked up to me, so that we were face to face.

"_I swear anything more than a kiss and I will personally hunt you down and kill you" _I declared

"_Mmm you promise?" _Anthony replied

His cold hand touched my face. I looked into his cold dead icy blue eyes. His cold lips pressed against mine. I shivered harder than before. I smelt blood on his breath. He grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips harder into mine. I tried to push him off, but it was like trying to push boulder.

"_ENOUGH" _Snape barked.

Anthony held up one finger, indicating Snape to wait a minute, his lips still pressed against mine. He opened my mouth with his. I tried to push away. His cold tongue slipped into my mouth. I could taste his last victim.

He finally realised his lip lock from me and took a step back.

"_You taste so amazing" _Anthony smirked

I wiped my mouth and spat on the ground.

"_You should re-consider being my wife" _Anthony whispered placing his hand on my cheek again.

Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"_Tell me where it is" _He growled.

Anthony's hungry eyes were still locked on me.

"_Anthony, it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal" _I demanded.

Anthony dug in his pocket and threw a tiny red gem on the forest floor.

"_We found that the other night, no one saw who put it here." _Anthony said finally taking his eyes off me.

Snape walked up too it and picked it up.

"_That little thing is making the Centaurs go crazy?" _I asked.

"_It may be small, but it possesses so much Dark Magic. I haven't felt this much since…" _Snape trailed off.

"_The Dark Lord" _Anthony whispered.

"_Impossible" _Snape spat.

"_Of course it's impossible." _Anthony chuckled.

"_Then who?" _Snape asked

"_Who knows?" _Anthony replied.

"_Come on" _Snape said to me, turning around to walk back to the castle.

"_You can leave the girl here" _Anthony said licking his lips.

Snape stopped and walked backed in front of me. I raised my eyebrow

"_In your dreams Anthony" _I replied walking away from both Snape and Anthony.

I looked back and saw Anthony and Snape glaring at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

"_I see you have the same look I do" _Anthony smirked

"_What does that mean?" _Snape growled.

Anthony nudged his head towards me.

"_I see it. I see the way you look at her. Obsessed" _Anthony whispered.

Snape turned around and walked away from him. He even kept walking past me. I took one last glimpse at Anthony. He blew me a kiss before jumping back up into the trees.

"_Obsessed?" _I whispered to myself.

I quickly ran to catch up with Snape.

"_What was that about?" _I asked

"_I should ask you the same question" _Snape growled, still fast walking threw the forest.

"_Professor, I did it so that we could find this dark magic thing" _I defended.

He said nothing.

"_He was willing to make an easy deal and I decided to do it" _I continued.

Still no response from Snape.

"_You actually think I enjoyed that! All I could smell and taste was blood, it was disgusting. What was I suppose to do?" _I asked Snape.

He just kept walking at a fast pace. The snow crunched as he stepped.

"_Are you just not going to talk to me now?" _I asked slightly pissed off.

Snape stopped suddenly, making me almost run into him.

"_I mean honestly Professor, I don't see what the big deal is" _I continued.

"_You still don't see it?" _Snape asked, still not turning to face me.

"_See what!" _I asked

This honestly couldn't be happening. He has to be talking about something different.

"_Never mind" _Snape said walking away from me.

"_Professor, wait!" _I called out to him.

He stopped, still not facing me. I caught up to him and walked on the other side of him, so I could see his face. He didn't even make eye contact with me.

"_Will you just tell me what's going on!" _I demanded

"_It's nothing" _Snape said.

He tried to walk past me again, but I grabbed his arm.

"_Professor…" _I pleaded

I wasn't fully sure, if he was talking about loving me, but I've never seen him act like this before, I guess there was only one way to find out.

"_Maybe you're the one who doesn't understand" _I said

Snape's head shot up. He looked me directly in the eyes.

My heart pounded in my chest. I was scared of putting myself out on the line like this. My legs went numb and my stomach felt like butterflies were going to explode out of it.

"_The thing with the Anthony just now, did you not see that I did that for you" _I continued.

Snape still didn't say anything

"_Everything I do, I do it for you" _I continued. Putting myself further and further out on the line.

We stood there staring into each other's eyes. Puffs of smoke coming out of our mouths from the cold air touching our warm breath.

"_Your last song…" _Snape finally said.

"_It was yours" _I whispered.

Snape placed his warm hand on my cold cheek. He leaned in closer to me. I felt his body heat radiate off of him. He gently pulled my face towards his. Our lips touched. It was better than I have ever been able to imagine it. His warm lips pressed against mine. His beautiful musky scent filled my nostrils.

Our lips separated. He looked deeply into my eyes. I placed my hand on his chest; I felt his heart beating so fast and so hard. He was just as scared as I was. He placed his hand on the small of my back pulling me closer. Electrifying pulses radiated up my back from his touch. I leaned into him, putting my lips on his again. He was pulling me deeper and deeper into his lips, making it a craving that no rehab centre could cure.

He quickly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him.

"_Professor?" _I asked slightly out of breath.

He grabbed at the chain around his neck and pulled it out from underneath his robes. It was glowing its nightmare green color.

"_Not now…" _I sighed, starting to feel a little light headed.

Snape smirked as he helped lower me to the frozen ground.

"_I'll be right here when you wake" _Snape said brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

His lips touched mine lightly one more time before I fell into my dream.

* * *

><p>I felt heavy, cold drops of rain land on my already cold face. I slowly sat up looking around.<p>

I was lying in an open field. It was flat and never-ending. I looked down and saw that I was sitting in a huge puddle of mud.

I saw a quick flash from the corner of my eye. A loud thunderous noise followed.

I quickly looked around again, there was no where to take shelter. Another flash of light blinded the sky, and then quickly turned it black again. Thunder shook the ground below me.

"_I'm trapped in a lightening storm" _I yelled to the open, wet field.

A shot of lightening hit the ground, not far from where I was. I tried to stand up, but I slipped on the mud, falling on my ass.

I crawled forwards on my hands and knees. Lightening hit the ground again, this time even closer to me. Thunder shook threw my core.

I backed away from where the lightening hit. I was still not being able to stand up.

"_It's getting closer" _I said as the thunder rattled my teeth.

I managed to stand up. I started running away from the last place the lightening hit.

It struck beside me as I was running, I slipped a bit, but I managed to keep my footing and not fall down again.

Thunder boomed behind me as I tried to run away from the lightening.

I slipped on this slippery patch of mud and grass landing on my ass again.

I covered my head with my arms, waiting for more lightening to strike. Cold rain still pounded on my arms. I waited, but nothing happened.

Thunder shook the ground underneath me again, but the lightening seemed like it could not hit me. I sat in the cold mud shivering.

"_T-t-thank you" _I stammered.

I looked up at the sky. Bolts of lightening were striking down at me unsuccessful. The thunder booming above and below me.

The sky grew darker and I grew weary. I sighed. I hugged my legs and rested my head on my legs.

* * *

><p>I woke up shaking violently. I felt someone pick me up.<p>

"_Come, let's get you back in the castle" _Snape said

"_I'm f-f-fine" _I shivered.

"_Your lips are starting to turn blue." _Snape replied.

Snape helped me back into the castle. He started leading me downstairs.

"_This isn't t-t-the way t-to the d-d-dorm room." _I stammered.

"_You're freezing and covered in mud, don't you think that would bring attention to yourself." _Snape said, leading me down more flights of stairs. He stopped in front of a familiar door. His door. He unlocked the door, and helped me into his room.

"_Take off your clothes" _Snape insisted.

I looked at him intently threw my dripping wet and frozen hair.

"_I'm serious" _Snape said.

He turned away from me and went to a dresser in the corner. I stood there shivering, soaking wet and freezing.

Snape walked back to me and handed me plain white button up shirt.

"_Take off your clothes!" _Snape repeated.

"_T-t-turn around" _I stammered.

Snape smirked and did what I asked. He stood with his arms crossed and his back to me.

I stripped my soaking wet clothes off of me. I noticed my scar on my left side as I took off my t-shirt. After everything was removed I put on Snape's shirt and started buttoning it up. I got half way up the shirt, but it was difficult with my shaking hands.

"_Are you done yet?" _Snape joked.

"_Hey, it's hard to button up a shirt when you're trembling" _I replied.

Snape turned around

"_Here, let me" _Snape said taking over buttoning up my shirt.

I felt my face heat up instantly as Snape quickly made his way up the shirt.

"_Come sit by the fire" _Snape said as he finished with the buttons.

He grabbed my ice cold, muddy hands and led me threw his room into the living room part. A place I am familiar with.

I sat on the green loveseat in front of the fire. The heat from the flames warming my body slowly. Snape wrapped a throw blanket around my shoulders and sat beside me.

"_Are you starting to warm up" _Snape asked.

"_I'm getting there." _I replied, pulling his shirt down more, to cover my bare legs.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry" _I muttered

"_For what?" _Snape asked resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"_For the whole Anthony thing, you just looked so exhausted, and I thought if we found this thing, you would finally be able to rest." _I replied.

Snape lifted his head off of me.

"_What's wrong?" _I asked.

"_I forgot all about the gem, I have to go deliver it to Dumbledore" _He replied.

I lifted my head off of his shoulder.

"_Stay here and wait for me" _Snape whispered to me.

"_How long will you be?" _I asked looking into his eyes.

He kissed my forehead gently

"_I'll try and be as quick as I can, but please, wait for me" _Snape requested standing up.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"_I'll be here" _I told him. Wrapping the blanket more tightly around my shoulders.

Snape smiled and walked away. I heard his bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kate" <em>I heard Snape whisper.

I slowly opened my eyes. Snape was kneeled down in front of me.

"_I'm sorry Professor, I must have fallen asleep" _I mumbled

I slowly sat up and yawned.

"_What time is it?" _I asked

"_Don't worry about it. Come, let's go to bed." _he said holding out his hand.

"_Bed? As in your bed?" _I asked hesitantly

Snape smirked.

"_You actually think you could make it all the way up to your dorm room without passing out in the hallway?" _Snape commented.

I already had my eyes shut by the end of his sentence.

"_Kate, come to bed" _Snape whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and nodded. I grabbed his hand and we both walked to his bed in the middle of the room. He folded his mocha coloured blanket back and helped me into his bed.

"_I'm not even tired" _I mumbled as my head hit a soft pillow.

"_You are so stubborn." _Snape muttered

"_How did the gem thing go with Dumbledore?" _I asked, forcing my eyes to stay open

_just go to sleep" _Snape whispered

My eyes shut again. His bed was so comfy and warm. It was like sleeping on a cloud. It wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep.

***** Authors Note - thanks too LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen for helping me with this Chapter :) I loved the idea :D and EEEEEEKKK THEY FINALLY KISSED! HOW EXCITING!- I didn't think this moment was going to happen... but there it is... 16 Chapters later ;) *****


	17. Chapter 17

***** Authors Note - Okay, I REALLY wanted to do this, so I am. I am going to be doing SNAPES POINT OF VEIW ****this chapter only****! Enjoy ;) *****

* * *

><p>Kate didn't stay awake for long. I didn't expect her too, seeing how it was 3:30 in the morning. My meeting with Dumbledore went on longer than expected.<p>

I covered her with my blanket and went to the loveseat in front of the fire. I could finally rest now that the gem was found. I glanced back at Kate sleeping. She looks more peaceful than she does when she's having one of her dreams. I wish I could make every dream as peaceful as she looks now. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep curled up on the love seat.

* * *

><p>I re-read the note I had left for Kate before I headed to class.<p>

_**Kate, **_

_**I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. See you in class. **_

_**P.S - Detention for showing up late**_

_**S.S**_

I smirked as left the note on the other side of the bed. I placed the robes I got cleaned for her beside the note.

I headed up stairs to my first potions class this morning.

"_Take your seats" _I barked to the class as I walked in.

The kids quickly took there seats.

"_Turn to page 344" _I demanded as I took my seat at my desk.

I heard the sound of pages turning.

"_Any questions?" _I asked, slightly bored.

I saw Ms. Kirk, a Slytherin girl raise her hand. I sighed.

"_Yes Ms. Kirk?" _I asked

"_Professor, I forgot my text book" _She said quietly.

"_You knew that you had Potions class this morning, correct Ms. Kirk?" _I asked

"_Y-y-yes, Professor" _She stammered.

"_Then how could you have forgotten your text book?" _I continued, clearly not in the mood for stupidity.

"_I was in a hurry Professor_" She said, trying to pass it off as an excuse.

"_How do you expect to make potions without a text book?" _I asked angrily.

She started shaking. I love frightening these kids sometimes.

"_20 points of Slytherin, Ms. Kirk… and I would like you to write lines for this class." I will not forget my textbook when I go to Potion's class" _I replied, having enough fun for now.

She nodded her head, tears starting to fall down her face. I rolled my eyes and continued with my paper work piled on my desk. The kids started getting their ingredients out of the storage cabinet.

"_Professor Snape" _a Hufflepuff girl chimed in.

I sighed as I dropped my quill down on my paper work

"_What" _I replied rubbing my forehead.

"_It says to add 4 or 5 jumping spring beans, which is it?" _She asked

"_Pick. 4 or 5" _I growled

"_Y-y-yes Professor" _She stammered getting back to her potion.

I picked my quill back up and started marking more papers on the importance to tell the difference between Foxtail and tail of Fox. No one seems to get potions. No one but Kate.

I smelt a burning tar smell.

"_Okay, who added wolf claw and not coyote claw?" _I grumbled looking around the room.

A Slytherin girl, Reia Mookums, put her hand up slowly.

"_Sorry Professor, I must have read it wrong" _she mumbled

I got up and walked over to her desk. Her potion was sludge. I sighed and waved my wand to make it disappear.

"_Ms. Mookums, write out the potion in the text book, and keep re-writing it until the end of class" _I said as I walked back to my desk.

For half an hour the class was busy making there potions. A couple of times I had to shake my head because I knew one of the kids in the class grabbed the wrong ingredient.

I heard the classroom door open. I quickly looked up from my desk. Kate walked in, her hair in a messy bun, but still as beautiful as ever.

"_Sorry I'm late Professor, I must have slept in" _Kate smirked as she took her seat next to Ms. Mookums.

"_Seeing as how you're too late to start your potion, you might as well do lines with Ms. Mookums. Write out today's potion" _I replied trying to hide my smile.

Kate shot a glance at Ms. Mookums, surprised that she had to do lines as well.

"_Yes Professor" _Kate said reaching into her bag to grab some parchment paper. I quickly glanced and saw that she had my shirt in her bag.

"_Also detention and 50 points off Slytherin" _I added

She raised her eyebrow at me, the way she always does when she's not impressed with something.

"_Yes Professor" _She repeated as she turned to talk to Ms. Mookums.

I smirked and went back to my paper work.

* * *

><p>I took my seat at the teacher's table for dinner. Knowing I was going to be able to see Kate tonight made my stomach turn in knots. I barely touched my plate.<p>

"_Are you not hungry tonight Severus?" _Minerva asked

"_Not really" _I replied setting down my fork

"_You look tired, are you sleeping alright?" _She asked

"_Fine" _I snapped back.

What the fuck is with the 20 questions?

"_I hear you have another detention with " _She said looking at my nervously

"_Well, I am hoping one day she will learn her lesson" _I quickly replied

"_Aren't you being a little harsh on the girl?" _She asked putting her hand on my arm

Ugh, she's touching me again. I shifted a bit, letting her know I didn't want to be touched.

"_After 7 years of school, I would expect her to be able to tell time" _I snapped

"_She actually did a very nice rat to teapot today in class" _She continued.

I ignored her

"_And I also hear she's doing extremely well in potions" _She continued.

"_When she shows up to do them" _I said

"_Give the girl a break Severus, she's quiet the talented witch" _She announced

"_So, you're saying that because she's talented she can get away with anything she wants?" _I asked raising an eyebrow

"_What I'm saying is I think you're picking on her because she's Sirius Black's daughter. You're treating her the same as Harry Potter." _She confessed

"_I treat no one different because of who their parents are" _I defended

I stood up from the staff table

"_Where are you going Severus?" _Minerva asked

"_Away. This conversation is over" _I barked walking away from the staff table.

* * *

><p>Kate was waiting for me outside the classroom.<p>

"_You're really good at showing up to detention on-time, now lets work on getting you too class on-time" _I said with a smirk

"_If you want too see me, just ask, you don't have to keep giving me detentions" _Kate replied, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Noted" _I said opening up the classroom.

I stood aside and let her walk into the classroom before shutting the door behind me.

"_Have you tried any of the potions in the book you got for Christmas?" _I asked her

"_No, but how did you know I got a potions book for Christmas?" _She replied

Shit, I just blew my cover.

"_I was the one who got it for you" _I admitted, blushing slightly

"_It was my favourite gift" _she said

"_Well, I thought a talented witch like yourself would be able to benefit from it" _I quickly said.

"_It's amazing" _She said sitting at one of the desks in the front.

"_Would you like to try one tonight?" _I asked

"_It's your detention Professor" _She smirked

I went to my bookshelf and grabbed my own copy of the book.

"_Let's see" _I said flipping threw its delicate pages

I glanced up at Kate. Her bright, sparkling green eyes gazed intently at me. I quickly looked back at the potions book.

"_Hmm, how about Beautifying Potion" _I said handing her the book.

She skimmed the ingredients list

"_Sure, this is going to take an hour and a half though." _She replied looking up at me.

"_Then you better get started" _I smirked sitting on the edge of my desk.

Kate placed the book down and went to the ingredients cupboard. She came back with an arm full of stuff.

"_Why are you adding the Billywag before the fluxweed?" _I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"_Oh, just because if you add the fluxweed in first, it will cause the potion too be too dull in color." _She replied, not looking up from her potion.

I looked at her in surprise

"_Also, it gives the potion a glimmering kind of texture." _She continued adding mermaid scales.

"_Alright then, continue…" _I replied, still in shock.

* * *

><p>Kate poured some of her potion in a vial.<p>

"_Very well done, " _I complemented.

"_Thank you Professor "_She replied shyly.

She cleaned up the rest of her potion and her working space.

"_You are dismissed" _I said turning around to put her potion in the cupboard, along with other potions.

I turned around and she was still standing by her desk.

"_Anything else?" _I asked

"_I wanted to give you your shirt back" _She replied digging in her bag and handing me my shirt.

"_You could have just left it in my room" _I said as I took it.

"_I know, I was just in a hurry this morning, and I guess I just shoved it in my bag" _she said as she looked down blushing.

"_You should keep it, it looks better on you" _I admitted

I lightly grabbed underneath her chin, lifting her head up. Her eyes glistened and burned right threw my very core. She had the power to bring any man to his knees with a single glance from her powerful green eyes.

An electrifying shock shook threw me as our lips touched. I was at the mercy of this girl. She had this power over me, and she didn't even know it. The smell of her orange and jasmine scented hair flooded my sense of smell.

She opened her mouth slightly, inviting me in, her tongue tasting so sweet. She placed her hand on my cheek before pulling her mouth away from mine. If she hadn't pulled away, I never would've been able to.

"_Is this real?" _Kate asked slightly out of breath

"_I hope so" _I whispered.

I brushed my fingers threw her soft hair, looking into her hypnotic eyes once again. She gently placed her soft lips on my cheek. I felt my face flush.

She pulled away and took a couple of steps back

"_I'm sorry professor, I need to go. I have a lot of homework to do with Reia." _She said looking slightly disappointed.

"_Well, don't fall behind on your homework" _I replied with a smirk

"_Well, if you didn't assign so much homework and giving me detentions all the time, than maybe I would have a bit more free time" _Kate added placing her hands on her hips.

I chuckled

"_What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't assign homework and hand out detentions?" _I asked

Kate smiled at me and grabbed my shirt and put it back in her bag. I was glad she decided to keep it as a reminder of me.

"_When will I be able to see you again?" _She asked placing her bag strap on her shoulder.

"_I'm not sure" _I replied truthfully.

"_How about tomorrow night?" _She asked shyly

"_I have to help set up for the second task tomorrow night." _I said disappointed

"_Okay, well just send me a note whenever you're free." _She said as she slowly headed towards the door.

"_I will" _I replied

She opened the door and looked back at me

"_Don't forget about me." _She said with a wink before she walked out of the classroom and up the stairs.

"_I never will" _I whispered to the empty classroom

I took a seat at my desk, closing my eyes and replaying our kiss in my mind. I heard a soft knocking at the classroom door. My eyes opened and I saw Dumbledore standing there.

"_Sorry to disturb you so late Severus" _Dumbledore said walking into the classroom.

"_Not at all headmaster" _I replied, a little embarrassed.

I stood up and started walking towards Dumbledore.

"_What can I do for you headmaster?" _I asked reaching him about halfway in the classroom.

"_Minerva just informed me that Ms. Black and yourself had another detention this evening." _Dumbledore commented

That stupid old hag, always butting into my business.

"_I assure you headmaster, it is not out of spite of her father, she came late to class this morning, my reason for giving her the detention was completely legitimate." _I replied already knowing what he was going to say,

"_I see, well I shall leave it at that then." _Dumbledore said turning around.

"_That's all you wanted to see me about?" _I asked, thinking that it was quiet the trip to make down here, just to inform me of something I had already discussed with Minerva.

"_Actually, there is one more thing" _Dumbledore said holding his index finger up and turning around.

Of course there is one more thing; there is ALWAYS one more thing.

"_Be careful." _Dumbledore said, looking at me intently

My eyes widened with shock and horror. I didn't know what to say. Was he talking about what I thought he was talking about?

"_Be careful about what?" _I asked

"_Severus, I know" _Dumbledore said looking at me overtop his half moon specticals.

"_I'm sorry headmaster; I will put an end to it right away." _I quickly replied, bowing my head. I knew I've been caught.

"_I didn't ask you to put an end to it, I just said be careful" _Dumbledore commented

"_Headmaster?" _I questioned snapping my head up.

"_There is nothing stronger than love Severus. The power of it could make all your dreams come true, or it could destroy you." _Dumbledore said placing his frail hand on my shoulder.

Why do people keep touching me, do I look like a touchable person?

"_She's a very powerful witch that is capable of many powerful things." _He continued

I slowly nodded my head.

"_Headmaster, you don't oppose a teacher involved with a student?" _I asked

"_She's almost graduated and old enough to make her own decisions." _Dumbledore said with a wink.

I stood there with my mouth slightly opened in shock.

"_But, you know, I don't want you two flaunting around in public, keep it hidden while she is still a student here." _Dumbledore added.

I couldn't believe that he actually approved or us.

Dumbledore removed his hand from my shoulder and started walking back towards the door,

"_I may be old and single Severus, but I do know there is one thing that is very important to a relationship, the very thing that holds it together." _He said reaching the classroom door.

"_What is that Headmaster?" _I asked, my head swimming from everything he has already told me.

Dumbledore smirked

"_Trust" _Dumbledore said before he left the classroom and headed back upstairs.

I took a seat at the desk closest to me, no longer being able to support my weight, What did Dumbledore know that I didn't about Kate Black?


	18. Chapter 18

***** Authors Note - I actually had a lot of fun writing Snapes POV, so I might be doing that again sometime down the road in later chapters. As for this chapter though, I am going back to **_**Kates POV **_**~ Enjoy *****

Reia and I were studying in the Slytherin common room the next night. Snape has already told me that he was setting up for the second task, so he would be unavailable.

"_Ugh! I do not get this divination stuff!" _Reia growled

"_It's predictions, why don't you just make up stuff?" _I said looking over the top of my potion masters book.

"_Will she fall for that?" _Reia asked

"_She's crazy, I'm sure if you make it realistic enough, she will believe it." _I said setting my book down.

"_Like what?" _Reia asked

"_Ummm, do something like… I have been forewarned that something bad is going to happen during the second task." _I said

"_Ooh! That's good!" _Reia replied scribbling it down on her paper.

I looked around the common room, we were alone.

"_Reia I need to tell you something" _I said biting my lower lip.

"_What's that?" _she asked, not looking up from her writing.

"_Reia, it's important!" _I claimed

Reia glanced up

"_You're not pregnant are you?" _She asked, looking slightly worried.

"_NO!" _I yelled

"_Oh, thank god! You got me a little worried there for a second" _Reia said continuing to write.

"_REIA!" _I exclaimed

Reia dropped her quill

"_What!" _she asked

"_I'm trying too tell you something very important" _I commented

"_Okay! I'm listening" _she said.

I took a deep breath in and looked around the common room again.

"_Snape and I kissed." _I blurted out.

Reia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped

"_WHAT!" _She yelled

"_Shh! Keep it down!" _I hissed

"_OH MY GOD" _she exclaimed

"_Reia! Hush!" _I demanded

"_WHEN! Where? HOW?" _Reia asked

I sank in my chair

"_Reia, Shh! I don't want anyone to know!" _I replied

"_This is just so exciting!" _She squealed

"_Reia" _I hissed

"_Oh, come on Katie, who am I going to tell. You're the only person I hang out with." _She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"_How was it?" _She asked scooting closer to me.

"_Amazing" _I replied with a dreamy tone in my voice.

"_How huge was his dick?" _She giggled

"_REIA" _I yelled snapping out of my dreamy state.

"_Well, come on Kate, I tell you everything!" _Reia said nudging my arm.

"_I haven't seen it yet." _I replied, blushing.

"_Well, what's the hold up?" _Reia asked raising an eyebrow.

"_We just started kissing each other, am I suppose to sleep with him on the first night?" _I asked sarcastically.

"_Um YEAH" _Reia claimed

I glared at Reia.

"_Ooh, you're planning on like…a relationship?" _Reia asked

"_YES" _I replied

"_Well how is that going to work?" _Reia asked slumping back in her chair.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked

"_Well, you're going to be graduating and he has to be here for like, seven months out of the year." _Reia exclaimed.

I thought about what Reia just said. How was this going to work?

"_I say you just fuck him, and leave it at that. You'll go down in history for being a student to fuck a teacher!" _Reia exclaimed.

Did Snape just want to fuck me and leave it at that?

"_Oh don't be discouraged Kate, there are plenty of fish in the sea." _Reia said trying to comfort me.

"_I don't know, maybe I could apply as a teacher here." _I managed to say.

"_And teach what? You're brilliant at potions, but they already have a potion's teacher. Snape" _Reia said.

"_I'll find a way" _I said determined

"_I wouldn't make any promises until you have at least fucked him" _Reia commented.

"_I can't even think about that right now, I've only had sex with one guy and I was really, really drunk." _I exclaimed

"_Well, why not just get really, really drunk with Snape?" _Reia suggested

"_I would like to remember me fucking Snape" _I commented

"_Well then, just get high." _Reia smirked

"_High?" _I asked.

Reia pulled out those infamous blue pills from her pocket.

"_Oh no! I am not doing that again!" _I said shaking my head.

"_Fine, suit yourself. If you want to just go ahead in life, never fucking Snape be my guest." Reia said pressuring me._

What if I'm completely horrible in bed? What if Snape breaks up with me because of my lack of sexual knowledge? Is Snape even like that?

"_Okay, I'll take one pill just in case." _I finally said.

Reia smirked and handed my three tiny blue pills

"_Just in case." _She said with a wink

"_You are such a drug pusher." _I said putting the pills in my pocket

"_Guilty as charged." _Reia giggled.

* * *

><p>The next day we headed out to the lake, which was now defrosted. There were stands set up for spectators for the second task. Reia and I managed to find some seats at the top.<p>

"_What do you think this task is about?" _Reia asked, peering over other students heads.

"_I don't know, but I hope they didn't eat anything in the past hour." _I commented.

Reia looked at me in confusion

"_You know, you're supposed to wait an hour after eating before going swimming." _I explained

"_Did you already take one of those pills I gave you?" _Reia asked with a concerned look on her face.

"_Oh shut-up." _I mumbled.

Reia nudged me

"_There's professor Snape, we should go over and say hello!" _Reia teased pointing across the lake.

"_So help me god Reia, I will punch you in the face." _I threatened.

Reia laughed

"_I'm just bugging you Kate, if I don't bug you, then who will?" _Reia joked.

"_I don't know about bugging you, but I'd love to tap that ass again." _I heard someone say from behind us.

The voice sent chills up my spine. I turned around and saw the Durmstrang boy I had drunken sex with, along with his blonde haired friend.

"_Ugh, go away" _Reia said turning around.

"_That's not what you said before honey." _The blonde haired boy said sitting next to Reia.

The boy I had sex with sat next to me.

"_I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Alex." _He said holding out his hand so I could shake it.

I ignored him and focused my gaze out to the lake.

"_Take a hike." _Reia snapped at the blonde boy beside her.

"_I'd like to take you for a hike, if you know what I mean." _The blonde haired boy said with a wink.

Reia rolled her eyes. Alex placed his hand on my thigh.

"_I suggest you remove your hand, before I permanently remove it for you." _I demanded looking him in the eye.

"_Oh come on sweet-heart, don't be like that. Didn't we have fun last time?" _Alex said moving closer to me.

"_Get off of me you creep!" _I heard Reia say.

I looked over and saw that the blonde haired boy was trying to kiss Reia. I didn't even bother withdrawing my wand. I stood up quickly and made my hand into a fist and punched the blonde haired boy in the face.

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" _The blonde haired boy screamed as he fell backwards holding his nose.

I stood over him and grabbed the scruff of his robes, pulling my fist back. I felt someone grab my arm.

"_Ms. Black, that's enough!" _Professor McGonagall said

I still didn't look back at her, my eyes focused on the blonde haired boy holding his nose.

"_Let go." _Professor McGonagall insisted.

I slowly let his robes go and backed away.

"_Good shot Kate!" _I heard a student said

"_Right in the face" _

I broke my gaze from the boy and looked at Reia.

"_Are you okay?" _I asked

"_I'm fine" _Reia smirked

"_This is no laughing matter!" _Professor McGonagall insisted

Professor Snape appeared

"_What's going on?" _Snape asked looking at me

"_Ms. Black decided to punch one of the Durmstrang boys" _McGonagall said in a stern voice

"_He was harassing Reia and me." _I demanded

"_I will see too it that they get punished" _Snape said moving towards us.

"_That's not necessary" _McGonagall interrupted

"_They are my responsibility as the head of Slytherin." _Snape growled

"_I got it from here Professor Snape, maybe you would be so kind as to tend to the Durmstrang boy and get his side of the story." _She replied

We all glanced at the blonde haired boy. He sat there holding his nose crying.

McGonagall led us down the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder at Snape. He didn't look too happy. Hopefully he was mad at Professor McGonagall and not me.

* * *

><p>She led us to her office and shut the door behind us.<p>

"_I don't know what you girls think you are doing, but violence is not tolerated here at Hogwarts." _She said

"_I'm sorry Professor, but he was forcing himself on me." _Reia explained.

"_Then you get up and go somewhere else" _McGonagall snapped

"_Oh that's a bunch of bullshit!" _I snapped back

"_ I do not tolerate foul language!" _Professor McGonagall yelled.

"_We're the victims here, not those Durmstrang boys." _Reia exclaimed

I was shaking with fury

"_20 points off Slytherin for each of you" _McGonagall said.

I slammed my hand on her desk.

"_That's bullshit!" _I yelled

"_20 more points off Slytherin , would you like 20 more off?" _McGonagall asked me

I stood up and stormed out of the office. Reia followed me

"_Thanks for defending me." _Reia said quietly.

I took a deep breath in to calm down

"_Anything for you Reia" _I replied with a faint smile.

Reia grabbed my arm as we started walking down the corridor.

"_It's just bullshit that we got punished." _I commented.

Before Reia could reply Snape came walking up to us in a fast pace.

"_Do you mind explaining to me what the hell happened!" _Snape argued

"_Those boys were harassing us!" _I exclaimed

"_You go tell a teacher! You don't just punch them in the face!" _Snape said, his voice growing louder.

"_I couldn't! That boy was all over Reia. What was I suppose to do? Leave her there with them?" _I shouted back

Snape shook his head.

"_Just, don't punch anyone in the face anymore, ." _Snape finally said, lowering his voice a bit.

"_I'll try" _I snapped sarcastically.

"_You broke his nose, I hope you know." _Snape informed me.

Reia laughed

"_Remind me not too piss you off Katie" _Reia giggled.

I glared at Reia.

"_How harsh was McGonagall on you?" _Snape asked

"_60 points off Slytherin" _Reia replied.

Snape rolled his eyes

"_I suggest you girls don't go back down to see the second task." _Snape said.

"_That's fine, come on Kate, I need some help on that charms homework." _Reia said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Snape.

Snape flashed me a smile before turning away and walking in the opposite direction.

"_You guys are so cute, bickering like an old married couple." _Reia giggled.

"_You want me to punch you in the face next?" _I asked.

"_Yikes! Not from you." _Reia said.

I smiled as we continued heading to the Slytherin common room. It was empty; everyone was down by the lake watching the second task.

"_Have you talked to your daddy lately?" _Reia asked slumping down in a chair.

"_No, not lately" _I admitted, feeling slightly guilty.

"_I wonder how he's going to take you and Snape fucking each other." _Reia smirked

"_He's never going to know." _I snapped

"_Are you sure? I thought you wanted to make this a relationship. Don't you want to bring your boyfriend home to meet dad?" _Reia teased.

"_Oh yeah, that will go over great!" _I said rolling my eyes.

"_Your dad is hot." _Reia blurted out.

"_REIA!" _I yelled

"_What! Really! He is one hot dad." _Reia giggled

I punched her in the arm.

"_Ow! I think you broke my arm." _Reia joked

"_You stay away from Sirius!" _I demanded

"_No promises" _Reia replied with a wink

"_I hate you." _I mumbled

"_I love you too Katie." _Reia replied with a huge smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors Note - Okay, first off I would like to get something clear before I start getting weird reviews or emails. **__**I DO NOT CONDONE DRUG USE. **__**To each his own however, but I am not writing about it to put it in this sparkling spotlight, but I am going to say, that there is a reason I am adding it in here. Enjoy the Chapter ~ **_

* * *

><p>I attached my note to Sirius on a brown spotted owl and watched him fly away in the morning sky. Hopefully Sirius isn't too angry with me for not writing to him in awhile.<p>

I watched the owl until it was just a tiny speck in the sky. I turned to leave, but I hit something. Professor Snape.

"_Professor! STOP DOING THAT." _I demanded taking a couple of steps back.

"_You should really watch where you're going." _Snape smirked.

"_You know, I'm pretty sure stalking is a crime." _I commented with a small smile on my face.

"_Stalking? No, it's merely a coincidence that I happened to run into you up here." _Snape replied looking innocent.

"_Is that so?" _I said raising an eyebrow.

"_Yes, I just came up here to send a note to someone, asking them if they were free tonight." _Snape said cleverly.

I shook my head smiling.

"_What do you think they're answer is going to be?" _I asked, playing along with his game.

"_I'm not sure; she's still really hard to read." _Snape said as he started tying his note to a white owl with brown spots.

"_Well I hope you get the answer you're looking for." _I said as I started to descend the Owlery stairs.

"_Kate." _Snape said as his owl flew off out the window.

I stopped and turned around, leaning against the wall.

"_Professor." _I replied back with a smirk.

"_Will I see you tonight?" _He asked.

"_Guess you'll have to wait for my owl." _I commented as I continued descending the stairs.

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Reia at the breakfast table<p>

"_Snape want's to see me tonight." _I said in a low voice so only she could hear me.

"_Ooh, is tonight going to be the night?" _Reia asked with a smirk

"_I'm not sure; I guess it's going to happen sooner or later." _I replied

Reia let out this weird little squeal noise.

"_My little Katie is all grown up, fucking older men!" _Reia giggled

I rolled my eyes

"_Are you going to help me or what?" _I asked taking a bite out of my toast.

"_Of course! Do you think I would let my little Kate go out in the world without being prepared?" _Reia said.

"_I'm going to regret asking you for help, aren't I?" _I commented

"_Oh probably." _Reia replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, first things first." <em>Reia said holding out a little blue pill.

"_Reia, I'm not sure if I want to take it." _I said staring at the pill in her hand.

"_Just take it! If you don't like having sex while high, then just don't take one next time." _Reia replied putting the pill in my hand.

I sighed and put the pill in my mouth. Reia pulled out another pill from her pocket and put it in her mouth. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Hey, these things aren't just for amazing sex!" _Reia exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"_Okay, next… What underwear are you wearing?" _Reia asked.

I pulled my jeans down a little to reveal the black and pink underwear Reia had given me for Christmas

"_Ah, very good choice." _Reia said with a smirk.

"_Yeah, thanks for the gift by the way." _I replied

Reia giggled

"_Thought you could use something different than the nude coloured boy shorts you wear." _Reia said with a shrug

"_I DO NOT… wear them all the time. Only on laundry days." _I replied blushing.

Reia stood back from me, wiping away a fake tear.

"_I think you're ready." _Reia said with a pretend sob.

I walked up to my mirror in my room. My hair was pin straight. My lips glossy and red. The tank top I wore revealed a bit of the pink and black bra I wore underneath.

"_I look like a slut." _I replied with a smirk

"_A classy slut." _Reia said hugging me.

"_Okay, I'm ready to go." _I said turning to Reia.

"_Knock em' dead Kate." _Reia replied

I felt the blue pill starting to kick in.

"_Tell me all the details!" _Reia said as I started walking towards my bedroom door.

"_Why don't I just video tape it for you?" _I replied sarcastically.

"_Could you?" _Reia said back equally sarcastically.

"_Goodnight Reia." _I said opening my bedroom door.

"_See you later!" _I heard Reia say as I closed my bedroom door behind me.

I walked out of the Slytherin common room and down to the dungeons and I stopped in front of Snape's door. I took a deep breath in and softly knocked on the door. My head started swimming and there was an odd tingling in my groin area.

Snape answered the door and his mouth dropped.

"_Uh, wow… Kate…" _He managed to say

I walked in without saying anything.

_"You look... amazing." _He commented closing his door.

_"Thanks" _I replied with a smirk.

_"Thanks for coming tonight, I wasn't too sure because I didn't receive an owl back from you." _Snape joked walking towards me.

_"I wouldn't pass up any chance to spend time with you" _I whispered as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

I felt comfortable with Snape, I didn't quite know why. Maybe it was the drugs.

He gently placed his lips on mine. His breath and lips tasted like mint. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly walked with me to his bed. He gently lowered me on his bed with him on top of me. I felt like I was floating on some sort of cloud. The mixture of mint and his usual sexy musky scent drove me wild with ecstasy.

I don't know what has gotten into me. This pill made me feel so free and so confident.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and slowly started to thrust my pelvis towards his.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and he got off of me.

"_Is there something wrong Professor?" _I asked out of breath

He got off of his bed and walked to the fire place. I followed him.

"_I'm sorry Kate; this is just moving to fast." _Snape replied looking into the fire.

I was confused. Did he not want to fuck me?

"_I don't understand." _I said grabbing his arm.

"_I'm just not really used to doing this." _Snape replied looking into my eyes.

I quickly looked away. I didn't want him to know I was high.

"_I should go." _I said letting go of his arm and walking towards the door.

"_Kate, please stay." _Snape said as he started to follow me

I didn't listen. I left his room upset and angry. Was I not good enough for him to fuck? I just threw myself at him and he says I'm moving to fast?

I stormed up the stairs heading towards the Slytherin common room.

"_Kate!" _I heard someone call behind me.

I kept on walking. I didn't want to hear his excuses for not being able to fuck me, but he managed to catch up to me.

"_Kate, Stop!" _Snape said grabbing my arm.

I stopped, but I didn't look at him.

"_I thought you would understand." _Snape said trying to turn me around.

"_Understand what?" _I asked still not looking at him.

"_Understand that I'm just not ready." _Snape said. His voice sounding shaky.

I turned around and looked at him.

"_I don't understand Professor." _I replied as my heart pounding, and my groin getting hotter and wetter.

Snape looked around the empty corridor. We were alone. I kissed him again, his lips tasting so good.

Snape wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. Our bodies so close together, air couldn't get between us.

He pulled his lips slightly away from mine.

"_Just give me some more time." _Snape whispered.

I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"_Wait for me." _He mumbled as he slowly moved his lips to my neck.

His lips sent hot fiery electric pulses to my groin. I bit my lower lip to suppress the moan that would escape from my mouth.

He slowly pulled away from me and walked away. Leaving me alone in the hallway. Horny and wet.

* * *

><p>I stormed into the Slytherin common room. I spotted Reia sitting in front of the fire smirking. I dropped down in a chair beside her, breaking her gaze from the fire.<p>

"_You're back early." _Reia giggled

"_Yeah, apparently he's not ready to have sex with me." _I grumbled.

"_What a dick." _Reia replied.

"_Am I honestly not that fuckable?" _I asked crossing my arms.

_"No, of course you are Kate! Snape's just a fucking pussy." _Reia replied.

_"Ugh! What did I do wrong?" _I asked her.

Reia smirked

_"Well I can show you something you could do right." _Reia said.

_"What do you mean?" _I asked.

_"Would you like me to show you?" _She asked

I slowly nodded my head. Reia got up from her chair and sat in my lap facing me, her legs on either side of mine.

_"Okay, so the first thing you do is stroke his hair." _Reia informed me as she ran her fingers threw my hair.

_"Okay" _I replied, still feeling very horny.

_"Then you slowly bring your face towards his like you're going to kiss them." _Reia said as she brought her face towards mine.

_"But then, you move your face to the side of his head and lightly blow into his ear." _She said as she lightly blew into my ear.

I moaned slightly. The smell of cotton candy took over my sense of smell.

_"Then, lightly kiss his neck..." _She said as she lightly kissed mine.

I dug my nails into the arm chair.

_"Now, pay attention to this part." _Reia said as she moved her face closer to mine.

I looked into her dark brown eyes.

_"As you kiss them..." _She started to say as she pressed her lips on mine. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries.

I kissed her back, her lips so soft and irresistible. She bit my lower lip and pulled it back slightly. She let go and pulled her face back slightly away from mine. I licked her lips lightly. She wrapped her lips around my tongue as I pushed it deeper into her mouth.

She moaned slightly as she pushed herself closer to me.

_"And then..." _She breathed as she pulled her mouth away from mine. _"You slowly move your hand..."_

She slowly moved her hand down my neck and down my chest, running her hand over my breast. She kept slowly moving it down past my stomach. She started rubbing my groin area threw my jeans.

She quickly pulled away. I looked up at her and she was staring behind me. I glanced over the top of the chair and noticed a younger, blonde haired Slytherin boy standing there.

_"Get lost Malfoy" _Reia hissed

_"Oh god please continue." _He whispered.

I shook my head. What was I doing with Reia! She's my best friend and we're here making out.

"_Reia, I want to go to sleep." _I mumbled.

She slowly got off of me, still glaring at Malfoy.

"_Goodnight." _I whispered

"_See you in the morning Kate" _Reia replied sitting back in the chair she was sitting in before.

"_No need to quit just because I'm here! Pretend like I'm not even here!" _Malfoy called out to me as I ascended the dorm stairs.

I unlocked my door and walked into my room. I started pacing my bedroom floor. What was it that these drugs did for me? Why was I even taking them? I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed and my pupils were dilated.

My reflection smirked back at me.

"_You take these drugs because you're afraid of being lousy in bed" _my reflection said.

"_What if it's just my nerves?" _I asked my reflection.

"_Well do you really want to take a chance at being bad in bed? I mean, first impressions matter Kate." _My reflection giggled.

"_What if we're both not ready?" _I whispered

"_If you weren't ready, then why did you throw yourself at him tonight?" _My reflection said with a wink.

"_It's because of you... the pill..." _I muttered

"_Hey, I didn't force you to take the pill, that was your own doing." _My reflection commented.

"_I want it to stop." _I said.

"_No you don't. Look how free you are, confident, strong, sexy..." _My reflection said with a wink.

I shook my head.

"_Fine, stop taking the pills, but you know in your heart that if you just be... you... you're going to lose Snape forever. You know, he might tell people how incredibly bad you are in bed and good luck trying to get anyone else to fuck you." _My reflection snarled

I imagined the daily prophet with the headline reading _**"Kate Black - The worst person to fuck" **_

I threw myself facedown on the bed.

"_Kate... don't worry Kate, I won't let that happen." _A voice said to me.

"_Just leave me alone" _I mumbled threw my pillow.

"_Don't be like that Kate. I know you want me here. I know you want me too tell you everything is going to be alright." _The voice replied.

I felt a hand touch my head and stroke my hair.

"_I don't know what to do." _I admitted

"_Don't worry about that Kate; I'll take care of you." _The voice whispered in my ear.

I felt a force roll me over onto my back. I looked around to see where Chance was. He was sleeping away in my dresser drawer I had left open.

"_Relax Kate" _the voice said in a soothing tone.

My Ipod in my dock turned on without me touching it. The music filled my ears and my heart. My jeans unbuttoned and they slowly started sliding down my legs.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked sitting up on my elbows

"_Just relax." _The voice said.

I felt a force push me back down onto my back.

My jeans came completely off and my black and pink underwear followed closely behind.

"_Touch yourself Kate" _The voice insisted.

"_What!" _I exclaimed

"_Just do it, it will make you feel better." _The voice encouraged.

"_NO!" _I said as I sat up.

The music suddenly turned off. I looked around and no one but Chance and I were in the room. I was shaking and sweating.

I put on a pair of sweat pants on and climbed back into bed, putting the blanket over my head. The voice left me alone for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Kate...KATE" _Reia hissed as she prodded me in the arm.

_"Ouch! What!" _I replied.

_"Um, Moody said to read chapter 24. You haven't even opened your book." _Reia said

I snapped out of the dazed state I was in.

_"Did he?" _I asked looking at Reia.

She had a concerned look on her face.

_"Look, whatever happened last night, it was just something weird." _Reia said placing her hand on my arm.

I don't think I've ever seen her this concerned.

_"I hope it doesn't change anything between us." _Reia said.

_"Of course not. We were messed up." _I said opening my textbook.

_"Kate, you've been acting weird all day." _Reia commented.

_"I'm fine, just a little tired." _I replied flipping threw pages.

_"Kate I'm worried." _She continued.

_"There's nothing to worry about." _I said with a smirk.

_"Oh yeah? Than why are you flipping threw your charms book?" _Reia said closing my book and pointed at the title.

I shook my head.

_"Whoops, they look the same." _I said.

I went to put my Charms book back in my bag and I noticed Snape's shirt was still in my bag. I sighed as I shoved my charms book on top of his shirt and grabbed my Defence Against the Dark Art's book.

_" do you need some coffee or something?" _Moody grumbled as he hobbled over to my desk.

I rolled my eyes and opened my textbook.

_" I asked you a question" _Moody said placing his hand over my textbook.

_"No, I do not need coffee Professor Moody." _I snapped.

_"Then get reading!" _Moody hissed.

He hobbled away, heading towards the back of the classroom. I sighed again and flipped threw the pages.

* * *

><p>Reia glanced at me all threw class, but never saying another word. The bell rang dismissing us from our last class of the day. I shoved my book in my bag quickly and I was one of the first to leave. I didn't even wait for Reia. I walked down to the Slytherin common room and up to my bedroom. I dropped my bag on the ground and dropped myself on my bed.<p>

Tears filled my eyes and slowly fell down the sides of my face. Chance jumped up on the bed and nudged his head against my ribs.

"_Chance, I don't know what to do." _I sobbed as I petted his head.

He softly meowed and nudged me again.

I glanced down at the floor where my bag was. I noticed a bag with three blue pills fell out of it. I slowly got off my bed and grabbed the bag.

"_It's because of these things I'm in this mess." _I said to myself.

I held them over the garbage can, but I couldn't let them go. I tried with all my might to open my hand to let them fall. I instead opened the bag and put one in my mouth without really having any control of what I was doing.

* * *

><p>I walked down to the potions classroom wearing a long cloak. My footsteps matching my heart beat. I opened the door and saw Professor Snape sitting at his desk alone, marking papers.<p>

"_Kate, what are you doing here?" _He asked standing up.

"_I needed to see you Professor." _I said with a smirk.

"_Yes, I need to see you too. Look about last night..." _He started to say.

"_That was last night; I need to see you about tonight." _I said as I closed the classroom door and locked it.

"_Kate, I need to apologise..." _Snape started to say again.

I removed my cloak revealing a red skin tight tank top and a black mini skirt.

"_Kate! What are you doing!" _Snape asked as he walked towards me.

"_You don't like it?" _I said with a wink

He grabbed my shoulders.

"_What has gotten into you lately?" _Snape asked looking me in the eyes.

His gaze was too hypnotic, I couldn't look away. Snape squinted his eyes a bit and then he grabbed my chin.

"_You're pupils..." _he whispered

"_What about them." _I smirked

"_Are you high?" _Snape asked.

"_Maybe..." _I giggled.

Snape let go of my shoulders and turned away from me.

"_Oh come on Professor, I didn't see you complaining last night." _I snapped.

"_You were also high last night?" _Snape asked turning around.

"_Whoops" _I said with a smile.

"_Kate, what in the world would make you want to take drugs_?" Snape hissed, slamming his hand on a desk close by.

"_Why are you getting upset?" _I snapped back

"_Why! Because you are taking drugs!" _Snape yelled.

I glared at him. I only took the drugs for him and now he's getting pissed off?

"_Okay, well maybe I'm not the most experienced person with sex, and MAYBE I needed something to help me out." _I yelled back at him.

His face went from angry to concern.

"_Is this what this is all about?" _Snape asked, taking a step towards me.

"_Yeah, and apparently you still don't want me" _I said taking a step backwards.

"_Look, if this is based on last night, than you got your facts all wrong." _Snape informed me.

I picked up my cloak and put it back on.

"_Kate, I am sorry, but this isn't what you think it is" _Snape said stepping towards me again.

"_Then what is this about?" _I asked him, fastening up my cloak.

Snape sighed

"_I've never done this before." _Snape finally said.

I looked at him in confusion

"_You mean the teacher student thing?" _I asked

"_No, the whole sex and relationship thing" _Snape replied.

My mouth dropped slightly. Snape turned away blushing.

"_Please tell me you're kidding" _I said lightly grabbing his arm.

"_I wish I was" _Snape replied.

I started shaking. Snape turned around to face me.

"_Are you alright?" _He asked me, lifting my chin up to look at him.

"_I don't know..." _I replied.

My stomach suddenly started shooting out sharp pains. I bent over holding my stomach.

"_Kate! What's wrong!" _Snape asked kneeling down in front of me.

"_My... Stomach..." _I groaned.

I started shaking more violently and I felt like my head was swimming.

"_Kate, what drug did you take?" _Snape asked me.

I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want him to judge me.

"_I don't know..." _I mumbled.

"_Kate! Tell me what drug you took!" _Snape demanded

"_I don't know... "I_ repeated

Snape pulled my face up, so I was face to face and eye locked with him.

"_Kate...please..." _Snape asked again.

I tried too look away from him, but he had a firm grip on me.

"_UGH! I DONT KNOW" _I yelled.

"_Kate... Tell me" _Snape pleaded.

"_I DONT KNOW!" _I repeated.

"_Kate..." _Snape whispered.

Please don't make him think differently of me.

"_Ecstasy" _I mumbled.

Snape let go of me. I dropped to my knees, still holding my stomach. My eyes started to water from the pain. I heard a cork pop and felt him touch my shoulder.

"_Drink this..." _Snape whispered holding the bottle up to my mouth.

I took a sip of whatever was in the bottle. It tasted like pumpkin and ginger... He put the empty bottle next to us and held me in his arms.

I don't know what made me cry... the pain or the sympathy Snape was showing me.

"_It's okay, the pain should subside soon." _Snape whispered in my ear.

"_I'm sorry." _I sobbed.

"_Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." _Snape said as he tightened his grip around me.

My stomach finally started to unclench and relax. The pain started to go away and my sobs turned into quiet tears. Snape lifted my chin up slowly. I still couldn't look at him. I closed my eyes as he lightly wiped my tears away from my cheek.

"_Are you feeling better?" _Snape asked softly

I nodded my head slowly.

"_Do you want to talk about why you would do something as reckless as take drugs?" _Snape asked as he pushed as strand of my hair behind my ear.

I couldn't find the words to justify using drugs.

"_Kate... look at me." _Snape whispered

I slowly opened my tear soaked eyes. I looked into his deep dark eyes. Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. How could I not trust him to actually respect that I wasn't experienced in bed? How could I not trust him to not think of me as a one night stand?

"_I was worried..." _I managed to say.

"_Worried about what?" _he asked.

One last tear fell from my face.

"_I was worried that I wouldn't be good enough for you" _I replied, as I turned my head to the side.

Snape didn't say anything.

"_And I know this isn't enough. There is no excuse for me taking those drugs Professor." _I continued.

Snape remained silent and I still didn't dare look at him.

"_I just got caught between someone I thought I should be and who I really am" _I said as I pushed my hair out of my face.

I glanced at Snape. His head was bowed and he was looking at the ground.

"_Please say something" _I whispered.

Snape slowly looked at me. We sat there just looking at each other. Snape finally got up from the floor, unlocked the classroom door and left. His robes squished as he ascended stairs. Leaving me alone on the potions classroom floor.


	21. Chapter 21

I paced my bedroom.

_"I'm such an IDIOT!" _I said to myself.

I knocked everything off of my vanity. Chance scurried underneath the bed. I hunched over my vanity and slowly looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed. My reflection smirked back at me.

_"He's the idiot for leaving." _My reflection said.

_"I messed everything up" _I said, bowing my head.

An invisible force lifted my head back up.

_"No, he messed everything up. He just walks out on a good thing?" _My reflection insisted.

I shook my head.

_"Kate... you don't need him." _My reflection smirked.

_"But I want him." _I replied.

_"He doesn't want you Kate." _My reflection said.

I punched the wall, leaving a slight hole in it.

_"He wanted me, until I started taking these fucking pills!" _I spat at my reflection.

_"And now all we have is each other." _My reflection said smugly.

I took off my shoe and threw it at the mirror, shattering it in a thousand pieces.

_"I'm not listening to you anymore!" _I screamed at the shattered pieces.

_"You need me Kate..." _a voice hissed in my ear.

_"Leave me alone!" _I screamed.

I fell to my knees and covered my ears. I felt sick to my stomach. I crawled over to my garbage bin and threw up in it. I felt someone grab my hair and pull my head back.

_"You can't make me go away that easily." _The voice whispered.

I glanced over and saw myself. Except it wasn't me. This me had all white eyes with black all around the eyes. My red hair was replaced with long black hair with loose curls, the way I did it for the ball.

_"We're in this together Katie." _it said as it ran its tongue up my cheek.

_"Fuck you" _I growled.

I tried to pry its hands off of my hair, but it picked me up and turned me around so that we were face to face.

_"I own you" _it smirked.

Its teeth had sharp edges and were stained yellow and brown. I spat in its face.

_"Let go of me!" _I demanded.

_"Kate... You know I'm not going to do that" _It replied.

I kneed it in the stomach and I got out of its grip. I stumbled backwards as it held its stomach.

_"You little fucking bitch." _It hissed.

Stabbing, sharp pains suddenly started radiating through out my stomach. I grasped my stomach and fell to my knees. The pain ten times worse than before. I heard a soft cackle.

_"What's wrong little Katie, not feeling to well?" _It asked me, bending over so it was face to face with me again.

_"What's going on?" _I managed to say threw the pain.

_"Looks like you need me after all." _It laughed.

_"Fuck you" _I spat.

_"I know what will make it better..." _It mocked.

I curled up on the floor. A tiny bag with two pills in it dropped in front of my face.

_"It will make the pain stop Kate." _it whispered in my ear.

I starred at the pills.

_"It will make everything better. It will make all your pain go away Katie." _it breathed in my other ear.

It ran its scaly tongue on my earlobe and into my ear. Sweat poured from my forehead, and chills ran threw my body.

_"Just take one more Kate... Just one more." _it smirked.

_"Go away." _I replied

_"Take one more and I will." _it promised.

_"I don't want to..." _I said as I trembled.

_"TAKE ONE MORE" _It screamed in my face as its spit hit my face.

_"FUCK OFF" _I screamed.

I shut my eyes.

_"I'm not going away that easily Kate." _It smirked.

_"Go away" _I growled.

_"You are NOTHING without me!" _It hissed

_"Get out" _

_"I'm the only one who has ever been there for you Kate. You can't just fucking dump me now!" _

_"GET OUT" _

_"YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME"_

_"GET OUT" _

The room fell silent. The pain in my stomach subsided. I lay there, breathing heavily. Chance let out a soft meow from underneath the bed.

_"Ch-Chance..." _I stuttered.

I slowly looked up; sweat and tears mixed and blurred my vision. I felt a small furry head nudge my hand.

* * *

><p>Sunlight beamed into my eyes waking me up. I squinted my eyes and held my hand up to block the sun from my eyes. I rolled onto my stomach and slowly lifted myself from the floor. Pieces of mirror littered my floor.<p>

_"Uuughhh" _I mumbled flopping back down on my floor.

Chance nudged my head.

_"Chancey, not now" _I mumbled.

He meowed softly, nudging my head again.

_"Chancey..." _I whined.

_"Kate?" _Snape's voice whispered from behind me

My eyes widened. I quickly sat up.

_"Professor..." _I replied, looked up at him from the floor. _"Do you mind explaining all of this?" _Snape said raising an eyebrow as he looked around my room.

_"I honestly wish I could" _I replied with a small smile on my face.

Snape held out his hand to help me up. I slowly grabbed it and he pulled me up.

_"Are you alright?" _He asked looking around my room.

_"Better, now that it's morning." _I mumbled.

Snape bent down and picked up the small baggie with two blue pills inside.

_"What's this?" _He asked holding it up in front of me.

I stared at the pills. It almost seemed like they whispered my name.

_"Junk. Garbage... something I don't need." _I replied, my eyes still locked on the bag.

Snape closed his fist around the bag and placed it in his pocket.

_"Than you don't mind me disposing it?" _Snape asked

I shook my head.

_"Of course not" _I replied with a smile.

Snape placed his warm hand on my cool face.

_"You look pale and you're cold. Are you sure you're alright?" _Snape asked stepping closer to me.

I wanted to remember the touch of his hand, just for a moment longer.

_"Kate?" _Snape questioned.

_"I'm fine Professor" _I replied.

He removed his hand from my face. A hint of disappointment filled my stomach.

_"I came here, because I wanted to talk about last night." _Snape said sitting on the edge of my bed.

Here it comes, the "talk". I sat down next to him, my hands folded in my lap.

_"I know what you're going to say Professor." _I said

_"You do?" _Snape asked.

I nodded my head.

_"My behaviour lately as been nothing short of inappropriate. I do not deny your decision to end whatever we have." _I said bowing my head.

Snape said nothing.

_"I just want you to know that, I am so sorry for the way I've acted." _I said, still looking down at my lap.

I saw Snape's hand grab mine. I quickly shot my head up. His dark eyes staring at me intently.

_"Kate, that's not what I was going to say at all." _Snape replied with a smirk.

_"Professor?" _I asked.

Snape's lips lightly brushed against mine. My eyes widened with shock. My heart started beating faster. I pushed him away slightly.

_"Why did you leave last night?" _I asked

_"I didn't know how to react. I've never been told by a stunning woman that she wouldn't be good enough for me." _Snape replied moving forward to kiss me again.

I stopped him.

"_This isn't real. I'm dreaming aren't I?" _I asked Snape.

Snape chuckled and shook his head.

"_Even if it was a dream, why don't you just enjoy it?" _He asked.

I thought about it...Snape got inpatient and his lips claimed mine again. He was right... he is always right. My arms curled around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. His tongue slipped between my lips, gently exploring my mouth. I pulled my mouth away from his.

"_Oh god, I'm sorry, I probably have horrible morning breath!" _I said covering my mouth.

"_Kate, you worry too much. Relax!" _Snape insisted.

He lightly brushed his lips against my neck. I tried to stop it, but a small moan escaped my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth.

"_I'm sorry Professor!" _I said threw my hand over my mouth.

Snape grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my face. He smirked.

"_I love every sound that you make Kate." _Snape whispered.

_"Can we just forget everything that's happened and start again?" _I whispered as I placed my hand on Snape's chest.

_"No" _Snape whispered back.

My stomach clenched.

_"I don't want to forget any moment I've had with you." _Snape smirked.

_"Ugh, not even the really embarrassing ones?" _I asked.

Snape lightly kisses my cheek.

_"Not even the really embarrassing ones." _He said.

I smiled. It was at that moment I realized that I absolutely adored this man.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Authors note - I have fan art links posted in my profile :D**_

* * *

><p>So just like that, my life went from drug using rock bottom to floating in the clouds amazing. With the third task approaching quickly, all the teachers were busy setting up for not only that, but final exams. Snape and I didn't get too much of each other - except when I was in his class, and even then Snape was busy trying to get his other students to pass his class so he didn't have to see them again. There was one moment we got to spend together alone. Or should I say five minutes? The only real alone time I got with him, and it was because of my stupid dream and for the majority of the time, I was asleep.<p>

So I've stopped taking drugs and even convinced Reia to do the same. The voice, the reflection and my creepy other self hasn't been back since that night.

Reia and I were cramming as much studying as we could a day before our Potions and Charms exam. The library was packed with students, so we decided to study in the Slytherin common room.

_"Ugh, did Snape tell you what potion we would be making for the final?" _Reia asked

I glanced up at her. Her hair was messy, her face was flushed and she looked extremely frustrated.

_"No, he didn't. He can't tell me those things." _I smirked from across the table.

_"Oh come on! You're dating the teacher and he couldn't even tell you what potion we have to make!" _Reia exclaimed.

_"Don't panic, you're going to do well!" _I reassured her.

_"DON'T PANIC! Easy for you too say, you potion prodigy" _Reia said in a panicky voice.

As much as I wanted to graduate from Hogwarts, I didn't want to leave the castle. I didn't want to leave Snape.

A couple of Slytherin boys walked by us snickering and pointing. There were still rumours that Reia and I were "together". Maybe leaving the castle wasn't such a bad idea.

_"Kate... can't you even give me a hint!" _Reia whined

_"Reia! Honestly, I don't know which potion we have to make" _I replied truthfully.

My plans after Hogwarts? Well Sirius invited me to come live with him. He already moved into his mother's old place and he says its way better than living in a cave. Other than that, I have nothing planned.

* * *

><p>Charms exam in the morning. Professor Flitwick took us in his classroom, one by one, and asked us to perform a charm spell. Afterwards there were one hundred multiple choice questions followed by a short essay.<p>

_"How did you think you did Kate?" _Reia asked.

_"Ugh, I summoned ravens and not doves_" I groaned.

_"That's okay, I summoned pigeons." _Reia smirked.

_"I think I did alright on the multiple choice, but that essay was VERY easy" _I commented.

_"Yeah, let's pray that most of the marks are on the essay!" _Reia giggled.

We sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch. Most of the students had their textbooks out, reading while they barely ate, Reia being one of them. I looked down at my grilled cheese sandwich. This was going to be the last lunch here at Hogwarts I was ever going to eat. My heart sank a little as I took a bite out of my grilled cheese.

_"Geez Kate, you look like you're going to burst into tears!" _Reia exclaimed from across the table.

_"This is going to be out last lunch here Reia..." _I replied

_"Oh come now Katie, I'm sure we'll be here for like, a school reunion or something!" _Reia said patting my hand.

_"It's just so sad" _I mumbled.

_"All things come to an end. Good and bad." _Reia said with a smirk.

I took another bite of my grilled cheese.

_"Kate, you're making me depressed." _Reia said throwing a pickle slice at me.

_"Reia! Did you just throw a pickle at me!" _I yelled

_"Well, stop eating like it's your last meal!" _Reia giggled.

I threw my half eaten half of my sandwich at her.

_"Hey! Don't get your melted cheese on my robes!" _Reia squealed.

_"Don't throw your pickle slices at me!" _I smirked.

Reia grabbed a jell-o dessert and threw a spoon full at me. I looked at her in shock as it dripped out of my hair. Reia stuck her tongue out at me. I grabbed a glass full of Pumpkin juice and splashed her in the face. She gasped and jumped out of her seat.

_"KATE!" _She yelled

She grabbed a hand-full of potato salad, and threw it at me. I ducked and it hit a Ravenclaw girl behind me.

_"What the hell!" _She said angrily as she lowered her textbook and turned around.

_"My bad" _Reia said with a smirk.

The Ravenclaw girl grabbed an egg-salad sandwich and attempted to throw it at Reia, but it curved and hit a Slytherin girl beside her.

_"HEY!" _The Slytherin girl yelled as she stood up. Egg-salad splattered all over her robes.

_"FOOD FIGHT!" _I heard someone yell.

Reia and I both ducked underneath the Slytherin table as food started getting thrown around the great Hall. Kids were laughing as food landed all around us.

_"Now look what you started!" _Reia smirked

_"Me? You threw the first pickle" _I replied

_"ENOUGH" _Dumbledore's voice bellowed through-out the great hall.

Everything fell silent.

_"Who started this!" _Dumbledore said as his voice echoed.

Reia and I slowly crept out from underneath the Slytherin table.

_"WHO STARTED THIS?" _Dumbledore bellowed again.

Reia and I slowly raised our hands.

_"Follow me" _Dumbledore said in a strict voice as he turned around to leave the great hall.

Reia and I started walking out of the great hall. Reia slipped on a pile of pudding on the floor. The great hall burst out laughing. I held out my hand chuckling to help her up. She grabbed it and I pulled her up and we continued out of the Great Hall, following Dumbledore. He was waiting for us outside an empty classroom.

_"Professor, I'm sorry, we never meant to start anything!" _Reia tried to explain.

Dumbledore held up his hand to shush her. We followed him into the empty classroom.

_"You acted like first years! Not seventh years!" _Dumbledore finally said.

_"I'm very sorry Professor..." _I started to say, but he cut me off.

_"You are supposed to be role-models for the other children! Not act like them!" _Dumbledore continued.

I bowed my head.

_"Not only that, but the great hall is a mess! You made a fool of Hogwarts in front of the other schools!" _He added

Dumbledore slowly reached out and grabbed both Reia and my shoulder.

_"Thank-you" _Dumbledore said.

I quickly snapped my head up, almost giving me whip-lash.

_"What!" _Reia asked

_"This castle has been up tight all week. With exams and the final task today. The students needed to have some fun, especially the ones who are not returning here for another year." _He said with a twinkle in his eye.

I stood there, with my mouth slightly open in shock.

_"I want the last memories of you seventh year students to be fun ones. Memorable ones. Not panicked or stressed ones." _Dumbledore added.

Reia and I glanced at each other.

_"So we're not in trouble?" _Reia asked

_"Oh, of course you are". _Dumbledore said with a smirk. _"You'll be cleaning up the great hall all afternoon."_

_"But Professor, our potions exam is this afternoon." _I exclaimed.

_"I will request that Professor Snape stay with you girls after hours as you write and perform your potions exam." _Dumbledore informed us.

_"But, we'll miss the third task!" _Reia said

_"That's the second part of the punishment." _Dumbledore smirked.

Dumbledore removed his hands from our shoulder.

_"Now you girls have some cleaning to do." _Dumbledore said scooting us away.

We walked out of the classroom.

_"And remember, no magic to clean." _Dumbledore said as he walked away from us.

_"Ugh, No magic!" _Reia whined.

Finch was standing there with two mops, smirking at us.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure that Snape didn't tell you what potion was going to be for this exam?" <em>Reia asked again as we headed down to the potions class after dinner.

"_I'm very sure Reia..." _I said with a sigh.

"_Not even a little hint?" _Reia asked.

I knocked on the door to the Potion's classroom.

"_No, not even a little hint." _I confirmed as the classroom door opened.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, his hands folded.

"_I see you two managed to not start another food fight at dinner." _Snape commented

"_Good evening Professor Snape." _Reia smirked.

"_Do you think this is funny?" _Snape asked Reia.

"_No of course not Professor." _Reia quickly replied.

"_Do you think I have nothing better to do than to do exams at night because of foolish behaviour?" _Snape asked her.

"_No Professor." _Reia replied.

Snape looked at me.

"_Sorry Professor" _I said

He stood up and flipped the chalk board around with his wand.

"_Here is the potion you will be making. You have an hour and half to complete it." _He informed us.

I skimmed over the board. The potion was fairly simple and yet a little complex at the end. I knew Reia wouldn't have a problem with it. I glanced over at her. Her face turned white and she had a look of impending doom.

"_You may begin" _Snape said, sitting back down at his desk.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Snape walked up to Reia and looked at her potion, not perfect, but usable.<p>

"_B-" _Snape muttered as he waved his wand and Reia's potion disappeared.

Reia gave me two thumbs up. I smirked and gave her two thumbs up back. Snape walked up to my potion.

"_Flawless as usual ." _Snape said waving his wand and making my potion disappear.

I breathed a sigh a relief.

"_Now, take your seats for the written essay." _Snape informed us.

Reia's smile faded and she turned pale again. We took seats on the opposite ends of the classroom.

"_The essay question is the uses of Black Root and its origins." _Snape said sitting back down at his desk.

I glanced over at Reia. We had just read this chapter together not too long ago, I hoped she remembered it. She had her head down and started scribbling on her parchment paper. I smirked and also started writing my essay.

* * *

><p>Reia was the first to complete her essay. She walked up to Snape's desk and handed him her essay.<p>

"_Are you finished Ms. Mookums?" _Snape asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"_I think so" _She replied nervously.

"_Well, are you or aren't you?" _He asked

"_Y-Yes" _She stammered.

Snape grabbed the papers from her hand and placed them on top of his desk.

"_You may go" _Snape said looking down at her essay.

She fast walked away from his desk. She smirked and winked at me before leaving the classroom.

"_ are you finished yet?" _Snape asked

I stood up and collected my essay.

"_I was done awhile ago; I just didn't want Reia to feel pressured." _I admitted as I walked towards Snape's desk.

I handed him my essay.

"_Black root? Really?" _I said with a smirk.

Snape sighed.

"_No one was going to pass if I made it any more difficult than that." _Snape said placing my essay on top of Reia's.

"_I'm sorry we kept you from the first task tonight. It wasn't my intention." _I confessed.

"_Well if we leave now, we could probably catch the end of it" _Snape said standing up from his desk.

I nodded as we both left the Potion's classroom. For me, it would be the last time I would leave this classroom.

* * *

><p><em>"Cedric Diggory is dead!"<em>

_"What!" _

_"You know who's alive!" _

_"Did Harry kill him?"_

_"Do you think he's lying!"_

_"You know who can't be back." _

_"Look at his face! I think it's true!"_

_"Poor Cho! Did you know she was dating Cedric?"_

_"I can't believe this is happening..."_

_"Professor? What's going on?" _I asked Snape.

_"Stay here, okay Kate. I'll come back for you." _He replied pushing into the crowd.

I stood there staring after him. I felt someone grab my arm.

_"Kate! I saw the whole thing; Harry just appeared out of no where with Cedric's dead body!" _Reia said in panic.

I glanced over and saw Moody walking with Harry back to the castle.

_"What's Moody doing with Harry?" _I asked.

_"Maybe he's getting in trouble?" _Reia guessed.

_"Something isn't right." _I commented

I started pushing my way threw the crowd.

_"Kate!" _Reia called out.

I managed to push my way threw and get to Dumbledore, Snape, Cedric's father and Professor McGonagall. They surrounded Cedric's body.

_"Professor Snape..." _I started to say.

_" you shouldn't be here, go back to the castle." _Snape said standing in front of the body to block my view.

_"Moody took Harry to the castle." _I blurted out.

_"What?" _Dumbledore said pushing past Snape.

_"I just saw it!" _I exclaimed.

He looked around for Harry.

_"Severus, Minerva come with me." _Dumbledore insisted.

I've never seen him look so powerful or so scary. Dumbledore and McGonagall started walking towards the castle.

_"Go to the Slytherin common room Kate, I'll come get you" _Snape said grabbing my shoulders.

_"Be safe..." _I replied.

He gave me a slight nod and walked away to follow Dumbledore.

_"Kate, come on, the teachers are telling us to go to our common rooms." _Reia said finding me.

She grabbed my arm and started pulling me back to the castle. I took one last glance at Cedric, pale... dead...

* * *

><p>We pushed threw crowds to get to our common room. Kids were crying in the hallways, shaking, laughing, joking, even one couple was making out.<p>

Our common room wasn't any better.

_"It's a shame that Potter didn't die, instead of Cedric" _that little snake Malfoy said.

_"Yeah, such a shame". _His big ugly friend said beside him.

_"Ugh! Shut up Malfoy! No one cares about your stupid rivalry with Harry" _I blurted out.

_"Don't you have some more girls to make out with you stupid dyke." _Malfoy spat.

I went to go punch him. Punch him in his stupid face, but Reia beat me too it. She kicked him between his legs and then kneed him in the face. Malfoy fell to the ground without making a sound, clutching in between his legs.

_"Reia!" _I exclaimed.

_"Going out with a bang Katie" _she replied flipping her hair back and giving me thumbs up.

We walked away from Malfoy and the Slytherin crowd. Half who were laughing and half who were at Malfoy's side trying to make sure he was okay. I invited Reia to stay in my room tonight; I don't think either of us really wanted to be alone.


	23. Chapter 23

There was a soft tapping at the door. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the soft lamp light. The soft tapping happened again. I slowly and cautiously got out of bed, not to disturb Reia, who slept beside me. I opened the door, and saw Snape standing there looking more pale than usual.

_"Sorry to wake you." _He mumbled.

_"It's alright..." _I yawned.

I walked out the room and closed the door behind me so I wouldn't wake Reia.

_"What's happening?" _I asked him, rubbing sleep out of my eye.

_"It's confirmed. Voldamort has returned." _Snape replied.

I shivered slightly when Snape said his name.

_"And Cedric?" _I asked.

_"Dead..." _Snape whispered.

_"What do we do now?" _I asked.

_"I need to leave tonight." _Snape replied.

_"What? Where are you going?" _I asked.

Snape looked down the empty hallway.

_"I need to do something for Dumbledore." _He said touching my cheek.

_"Then I'll come with you." _I demanded.

_"I'll be back soon." _He said, ignoring my last comment.

_"Professor! I'm coming with you!" _I said, slightly annoyed.

_"You can't. This is something I need to do by myself." _He explained.

I didn't say anything.

_"I'll come find you when I'm finished." _He continued.

_"How long will you be?" _I asked.

_"I'm not sure, but not too long." _He said.

His lips lightly brushed mine. He was getting bolder kissing me in semi-pubic places.

_"Be safe" _Snape whispered to me as he pulled his lips away from mine.

Snape walked away, leaving me wondering when the next time I was going to see him.

* * *

><p>I stood in the doorway of my now empty room. Seven years I was in the room, and now I would never see it again. It seemed like yesterday I walked in here with Professor Snape my first night at Hogwarts.<p>

"_This is going to be your room , try not to announce it to the whole castle you get your own room. It's very rare that this actually happens." _Snape's voice echoed in my memories.

I sighed and closed the door to my room.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze blew across the Hogwarts grounds in the hot heat of the new summer weather.<p>

"_Graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" _Dumbledore voice bellowed into a sea of students. _"Although, this is a sad day, it is also a new day. A new day with hope. Do not go out into the world in fear, but with your head's up and your hearts pure. Go out and gain knowledge, make the most of yourselves, make new friends and most importantly never forget who you are. I send you out in the world now, knowing that you are capable of anything and everything." _

Cheers and applause broke out at the end of Dumbledore's speech. Reia wrapped her arm around me.

"_Looks like we survived seven years Katie" _She smirked.

"_Barely…" _I giggled back to her.

I don't know if it was the comment I just made, or just finishing school… but we just laughed.

* * *

><p><em>"Well I guess this is it" <em>I said putting down my luggage and cat carrier.

_"For now" _Reia replied.

_"I wish you didn't have to go to your cousin's wedding." _I whined.

_"I'll only be gone for a week." _She said nudging my arm.

_"I know, I'm still going to miss you." _I confessed.

_"Enjoy some daddy and daughter time." _Reia said with a wink.

_"I'll try." _I replied.

_"Don't forget to write this time." _Reia said with a smirk.

_"I'll...try..." _I repeated.

Reia rolled her eyes. She gave me one last hug before passing threw the wall of Platform 9 ¾. I glanced back at the train and said a silent good-bye. I picked up my luggage and my car carrier and walked threw the wall. A black dog sat there waiting for me, wagging its tail. Chance hissed from inside his cat carrier.

"_Sorry, cat and dog thing." _I smirked.

He sniffed at the cat carrier; one of Chance's paw's came flying out of the cat carrier and made the attempt to squat at Sirius' nose.

"_I'd stay back if I were you; Chance has some pretty sharp claws." _I smirked.

* * *

><p>Sirius brought me back to his place. Pretty big house, dusty… but it was better than nothing. Especially better than a cave.<p>

"_This is the finest room, for the newly graduated Hogwarts witch" _Sirius beamed, opening a door on the top floor.

I dropped my luggage beside the door and walked in. I would have to wash… every inch of this room, but it was nice none the less.

"_Thanks Sirius." _I smirked.

"_I'm so proud of you" _Sirius said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I don't think I've ever had someone ever be proud of me, well I mean except my mom, but that was small stuff. Like using being potty trained or saying my first words.

"_This is so great Sirius" _I replied looking around the room.

"_You know, you can call me dad." _Sirius said, blushing slightly.

My stomach clenched. I've never called anyone "dad" before.

"_Uh, Sorry Sirius. I'm just not used to the "dad" thing just yet." _I replied playing with a string on my shirt.

"_Oh yeah, no that's okay… when you're ready." _Sirius replied

"_It doesn't mean that I won't though." _I said with hope in my voice.

Sirius smiled.

"_Can I ask you something?" _I said letting Chance out of his carrier.

"_Anything." _Sirius replied.

"_How did you and mom meet? She never mentioned you before… you know before she died. So I was just wondering…" _I asked.

"_Get all settled in and I'll tell you over tea afterwards." _Sirius said smiling.

I sighed impatiently.

"_Always in hurry. Just like your mother." _Sirius said messing up my hair.

"_Hey! Watch the hair!" _I complained.

"_Who are you trying to impress anyways." _Sirius said messing up my hair again.

I glared at him.

"_Okay! I won't touch the hair…" _Sirius said looking innocent.

"_Why don't I believe you?" _I replied.

"_Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either." _Sirius said with a smile

Chance circled around my feet.

"_Hurry up and un-pack, than come down for tea." _Sirius said messing up my hair again.

"_SIRIUS!" _I yelled pushing his hand away.

He chuckled and walked out.

"_Jerk…" _I muttered under my breath.

Chance looked up at me and meowed.

"_Home sweet home Chancey" _I said bending down to pet him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here, this came for you" <em>Sirius said as I came down the stairs.

He threw a small, long shaped box at me.

"_Hey, there could be something fragile in here" _I said, catching it in my hands.

I noticed Professor Lupin sitting at the dining table sipping on a cup of tea.

"_Professor Lupin!" _I asked

"_Ah, Kate. How have you been?" _He asked smiling.

"_Uh, fine…What are you doing here?" _I replied.

"_Remus and I used to be best friends in Hogwarts." _Sirius said wrapping his arm around me.

"_Oh geez, I'm sorry you were stuck with him for so many years." _I said as I jabbed my thumb towards Sirius.

Lupin chuckled as Sirius messed up my hair once again.

"_Sirius! Honestly, not the hair!" _I growled, flattening my hair.

"_Aren't you going to open the package that came for you?" _Sirius asked changing the subject.

I looked down at the package in my hands. I slowly unwrapped the brown heavy paper that it was wrapped in. It revealed a plain white box. I opened the top and there was a gold flaked delicate feather with a small note placed on it.

"_Holy shit! What is that?" _Sirius said grabbing the box

"_Language Sirius!" _Lupin snapped.

"_Oh come on Remus, I bet she swears more than I do." _Sirius replied, still looking at the feather.

I read the note.

"_For Honours in Potions, I Hereby present you, Katherine Black the honorary Golden Feather in excellence. - Albus Dumbledore"_

"_I got honours in potions" _I replied smiling.

"_Congratulations!" _Lupin said.

"_Ugh, Potions? How did you end up passing Snivy's class?" _Sirius mocked.

"_Don't mind him Kate, he's just jealous because he never got any honours" _Lupin chuckled.

Sirius chucked a sugar cube at Lupin.

"_Hey! I'm sweet enough!" _Lupin said blocking the sugar cube.

"_I would rather get no honours than get one from Snivy Snapes" _Sirius mocked.

He handed me the white box with the feather in it.

"_What do you have against Professor Snape?" _I asked, putting the lid back on the box.

"_Besides the fact that you almost died because of him?" _Sirius commented._"He almost killed you?" _Lupin asked.

Ugh, I really didn't want him knowing about my dream thing. Its bad enough Sirius already knew.

"_It's nothing…" _I replied as I stared at Sirius.

He knew I didn't want him to talk about my dream problem.

"_James Potter and your father always fought with Severus at Hogwarts." _Lupin said as he took a sip of tea.

"_He was always so annoying!" _Sirius grunted, sitting down at the dining table.

"_Always by himself, he never had any friends." _Lupin added.

"_Except Lily, when she could tolerate him." _Sirius commented.

"_Well, what did he ever do to you guys?" _I asked, pouring myself a cup of tea.

Lupin and Sirius looked at each other.

"_He used to always try and get us caught." _Lupin finally said.

"_He followed us one night, to the Whomping Willow." _Sirius commented.

"_We almost got him killed." _Lupin added.

"_Well that little weasel shouldn't have been trying to nark on us about being animagi!" _Sirius barked.

"_So that means he should die?" _I replied raising an eyebrow.

"_Well, no… and it doesn't matter because he didn't die. James saved his life" _Sirius defended.

"_Really?" _I asked

"_Yeah, but he still hated us after that." _Lupin added.

"_And hates Harry too, which is why it surprises me that he actually gave you honours." _Sirius commented.

I looked away from them. I didn't want them to know it was the complete opposite. Snape didn't hate me because he LIKES me.

"_I'm not sure about that, he's given me plenty of detentions." _I replied taking a sip of my tea.

"_Yes, well even if you don't like someone, I guess he couldn't help but notice she had some talent for potions." _Lupin said.

"_Not sure where you got that from kid." _Sirius commented with a wink.

"_You and mom didn't do well in potions?" _I asked

"_You father didn't do well in anything" _Lupin joked.

"_Hey, I was pretty good at defence against the dark arts." _Sirius defended.

"_Yeah, when you paid attention." _Lupin said.

"_What was mom good at?" _I asked Sirius.

"_Stealing my heart." _Sirius replied.

I noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"_Every time I look at you, I see her…" _Sirius commented.

"_Well I hope so; I don't think she wants to look like you!" _Lupin joked.

I laughed as Sirius glared at Lupin.

"_She was good at Charms, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration." _Lupin said, finally answering my question.

"_But she loved defence against the dark arts." _Sirius said with a sigh.

"_Is that were you guys met?" _I asked

"_Yeah, our forth year at Hogwarts." _Sirius said.

"_It took you four years to notice her?" _I asked

"_I didn't even know she was in Gryffindor with us until Remus said she was!" _Sirius said with a chuckle.

"_You were too busy getting into trouble with James to notice girls." _Lupin commented.

"_And then we found our girls… both red hair, green eyes." _Sirius said

"_Why did you and mom break up?" _I asked

Sirius looked down at the ground.

"_We had an argument" _He mumbled.

"_I think it was a bit more than an argument" _Lupin added.

"_I wanted to join the Order, but she thought I would be reckless and I would get myself killed." _Sirius continued.

"_She was almost right." _Lupin added as he referred to going after Peter Pettigrew.

"_I couldn't just stand back as my friends were going out to fight." _Sirius said.

"_Then what happened." _I asked, wanting to know more.

"_She moved" _Sirius replied

"_Moved?" _I asked

"_I looked for her, I swear! I searched for four years" _Sirius defended.

"_You were such a wreck" _Lupin added.

"_I didn't know she was pregnant…" _Sirius whispered.

"_No one knew." _Lupin confirmed.

"_I wouldn't have gone, if I knew." _Sirius said.

"_Then you went to Azkaban." _Lupin added.

"_I would've rather died than go to Azkaban. I wanted them to give me the Dementors kiss. I had nothing else to live for." _Sirius said.

"_What made you change your mind?" _I asked

"_Dumbledore stopped them. He looked at me in the eyes and told me I had a daughter. He told me I had much more to live for than I thought. He knew right from the start that I was innocent." _Sirius said, his voice cracking a little bit.

"_Dumbledore managed to find Alice. He explained everything to her, but she was still mad at Sirius for leaving her to fight." _Lupin added.

"_I should've listened to her." _Sirius added.

"_She still loved you." _I added.

Sirius looked at me.

"_What?" _He asked

"_She still loved you. She never talked about you, but I think it was because it hurt too much…" _I said.

Sirius' eyes started to water.

"_She always wore a heart shaped ruby gem around her neck. I asked her one day, where she got it…" _I started to say.

"_I gave that to her right after we graduated" _Sirius said, holding back his tears.

"_She was buried with it…" _I said, remembering her funeral.

Sirius walked up to me and hugged me.

"_Thank you" _he whispered in my ear.

We stood there in the kitchen hugging each other. We heard the front door open and we let go of each other. Sirius quickly wiped away a tear that escaped from his eyes. Even Lupin sniffled and quickly took a sip of tea. I couldn't cry about the subject anymore. I cried too much and for so long when my mother died, that I had to stop. If I opened up that door again, it was going to be much harder this time to close it. So I always fight hard to keep that door closed. A red-headed man walked into the kitchen.

"_Sorry, am I interrupting something?" _He asked

"_No, of course not Arthur!" _Sirius said smiling. _"Sit! Have some tea; the rest of the order should be arriving soon."_

"_There's that word again, What's the Order?" _I asked

"_Oh sorry! This is my daughter Kate." _Sirius said introducing me to him, ignoring my question.

"_Oh, pleasure to meet you, I'm Arthur Weasley." _he said extending his hand.

"_Nice to meet you." _I said grabbing his hand.

"_I don't think my sons ever mentioned that you had a daughter Sirius." _Arthur said letting my hand go.

"_She was in Slytherin; I don't think they knew each other existed." _Lupin commented.

"_Slytherin eh?" _Arthur said suspiciously.

"_I assure you that the stereo type that all Slytherin's are evil is a myth." _I smirked.

"_My apologies, all of my previous encounters with people who were in Slytherin, have been most… un-bearable." _Arthur commented

"_Well I hope that I will be able to at least give the Slytherin's' some good stature." _I smirked.

We heard the front door open and close again.

"_Ah, more members. Kate I hate to do this to you, but do you mind going up to your room until the meeting is done?" _Sirius said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"_Meeting for what? What's going on?" _I asked

"_Just go, I will explain it later." _Sirius said as a red headed woman walked in the room.

"_Good afternoon Sirius, Lupin." _She said in a cheery voice.

"_How are you Molly?" _Lupin asked.

"_As good as I can be I guess." _She replied pouring herself a cup of tea.

She nearly dropped her cup of tea when she noticed I was standing next to Sirius.

"_Is this her? Your daughter?" _She asked her eyes huge.

"_Molly, this is Kate. Kate, this is Molly Weasley. Arthur's wife." _Sirius said.

"_She is gorgeous!" _She commented.

"_Yeah, it amazes me how she came from something like Sirius." _Lupin joked._"She was just leaving to go up to her room." _Sirius said, ignoring Lupin.

"_Do you promise you'll tell me what's going on afterwards?" _I asked Sirius.

"_I promise." _Sirius said smiling.

I waved goodbye to the growing crowd in the kitchen. As I headed upstairs I heard the door open and shut again. I secretly wish that each time that door opened and closed, Snape would be the one walking in.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Authors Note: Wondering if I did the fan art myself? Well the answer is… YES! I am currently fighting very hard with attempting to draw Snape, although I feel like I am not doing him any justice, so I am still at war with that. I will be ending THIS part of the story soon. DON'T FREAK OUT - I will be opening another one continuing along with Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, The Half Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows. I just don't want a story that is like… 200 chapters long. Thanks for the Reviews, you guys keep me writing. So here's Chapter 24.**_

* * *

><p>I held the banister as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where the meeting took place earlier that day. Sirius, Lupin and another witch were still sitting at the table, deep in conversation.<p>

"_Sirius?" _I asked, interrupting their conversation.

"_Ah, Kate there you are." _Sirius said standing up.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but I just needed something to drink." _I replied.

"_No, you're not interrupting anything, come sit!" _Sirius insisted.

I sat down at the table next to Lupin and across from the witch. Her hair was pink and she looked young.

"_This is Tonks, she's apart of the Order and also your second cousin." _Sirius said, taking his seat again at the head of the table.

Wow, more family?

"_Hey." _I said shyly from across the table.

"_Your father talks about you all the time." _She said smiling.

"_I really wish he wouldn't" _I smirked, glancing at him.

"_Oh, come on! I'm so proud of you." _Sirius replied

There's that proud word again.

"_So can you please tell me what this Order thing is about?" _I asked.

"_Okay, I did promise." _Sirius said folding his hands in his lap.

"_The Order is The Order of the Phoenix. Back when he-who-must-not-be-named, was running around, Dumbledore created the Order. A group dedicated to destroying he-who-must-not-be-named." _Lupin informed me.

"_So the same Order is being started up again?" _I asked.

"_Exactly." _Sirius confirmed.

"_Sounds great, where so I sign up?" _I asked.

Sirius slammed his fist on the table

"_Like hell you're going to sign up!" _He said angrily.

"_What! That's unfair." _I replied.

"_There is nothing unfair about it. My decision is final; you're not joining the Order." _Sirius said folding his arms.

"_I'm of age; I can do what I please." _I snapped.

"_I won't allow you to." _Sirius snapped back.

"_I want to help." _I said.

"_You can help, by not joining the Order." _Sirius replied.

"_Are you implying that I will do more damage than help?" _I asked, annoyance covered my words as they came out of my mouth.

"_That's not what I was implying at all!" _Sirius said.

"_Then what's the problem?" _I asked.

"_I don't need to be worrying about you all the time. I would rather you stay here. Safe and sound." _Sirius commented.

I stood up from the table.

"_I can handle myself." _I exclaimed.

"_Hardly, you JUST graduated from Hogwarts." _Sirius said

He stared at me intently.

"_I will discuss this with you later Kate." _He said.

"_Whatever." _I muttered as I walked away from the table.

"_Kate, come back." _Sirius said standing up from the table.

I ignored him and walked back upstairs to my bedroom.

"_Ugh, He'd be worried about me?" _I said to myself as I closed my door.

Chance was sprawled out on the floor, sleeping as usual. I looked out my bedroom window. The hot sun beamed into my room, making it muggy. I opened my window. The fresh air washed over my face.

"_It's going to be a hot night Chancey." _I muttered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kate…"<em>

I slowly opened my eyes. I dark figure stood over me in my dark room. I screamed and instinctively made a fist with my hand and punched the dark figure.

"_Ow!" _

The figure stumbled into the orange light from the street lamp that flooded into my room.

"_Professor!" _I exclaimed ripping the blankets off me.

"_Yes!" _Snape said as he held his cheek.

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you." _I said walking over to him.

"_No, it's my fault; I shouldn't have woke you up like that." _He said smirking.

There was a knock at my door.

"_Kate! Is everything alright, I heard a scream." _Sirius' voice said from the other side.

Panic washed over me.

"_Everything is fine Sirius, just a bad dream." _I yelled back to him.

"_Can I come in?" _Sirius asked.

"_Professor, hide or something!" _I whispered.

Snape hid behind the door as I opened it. Sirius stood on the other side looking worried.

"_What's up?" _I asked Sirius.

"_Are you sure you're alright?" _Sirius asked me looking concerned

"_Yep, sure am." _I replied nervously.

"_Alright... well goodnight..." _Sirius said turning away.

"_Goodnight" _I said almost closing my door.

"_Wait.. Kate..." _Sirius said turning back.

Another wave of panic hit me.

"_Look I just want to apologise for today. I shouldn't have gone off on you about joining the Order." _Sirius said.

Snape made a weird sound from behind the door. I quickly tried to imitate the noise he made in attempts to pass it off as my own.

"_Sorry, the heat in here. Whew, makes my throat dry." _I replied.

"_I'll get you a fan." _Sirius said looking at me weird.

"_I'm sorry we had that fight Sirius…I understand you're just looking out for me." _I said.

"_I still don't think it's a great idea." _Sirius said placing his hand on my shoulder._"I do want to help Sirius." _I said looking into his deep dark eyes.

"_I'll let you know if there is something safe you can do to help." _Sirius said trying to compromise.

"_I guess that's better than a flat 'no'". _I said smirking.

Sirius chuckled.

"_So are we good then?" _I asked

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me.

"_Me and you… we're okay?" _I repeated changing my phrasing.

"_Oh yeah! Of course!" _Sirius said hugging me.

"_Great!" _I said threw his tight hug.

He let me go.

"_Get some sleep kid." _Sirius said messing up my hair.

"_SIRIUS!" _I growled.

"_Oh, by the way Harry's friends should be here tomorrow. Try and play nice." _Sirius commented.

"_I always play nice. Is Harry coming as well?" _I asked

"_He's coming a bit later on." _Sirius said as he started to walk away.

"_Goodnight Sirius" _I called out to him.

He stopped and looked back at me.

"_Goodnight kid." _He replied with a wink.

He continued walking down the stairs. I slowly closed my door and glanced over at Snape.

"_I hope you were kidding about joining the Order." _Snape said.

"_I wasn't actually, why does everyone think it's a big joke for me to join the Order?" _I asked him as I sat at the end of my bed.

"_Because, it's dangerous." _Snape replied.

"_Let me guess, you want me to stay here safe and sound right?" _I said

"_In a perfect world, that would be my preference." _Snape said smirking.

"_Are you in the Order? Is that why Dumbledore had you do something for him?" _I asked.

"_Yes" _Snape simply said.

"_What did he ask you do?" _I asked.

He sat down next to me.

"_I don't want you to find out from someone else, so I might as well just tell you." _Snape said rolling up his sleeve.

A skull with black lines looked like it was tattooed onto his arm. The orange glow made it look more ominous.

"_What is that?" _I asked

"_It's the mark of a Death Eater" _Snape replied pulling his sleeve down.

"_Death Eater?" _I asked

"_A servant to Voldemort." _Snape said looking down.

I shivered at the name.

"_Really?" _I questioned

"_It was a long time ago, and I'm not like that anymore, but Dumbledore wants me to remain as a double agent to Voldemort. I had to prove my loyalty to him, that is what Dumbledore asked of me. To gain his trust again." _Snape informed me.

"_And did you succeed?" _I asked.

"_I believe so, but Kate, you have to believe me, I'm on this side." _Snape said.

I touch his un-injured cheek

"_I believe you" _I whispered.

"_Thank-you" _Snape whispered back.

His lips managed to find mine in my dark room. I missed the texture of his lips on mine. I missed his musky scent. I missed him completely. He kissed down my neck sending shivers down my spine every time his lips came into contact with my skin. He started gently sucking on my neck. I wanted to tell him to stop, Sirius would surely notice the mark he would leave behind, but right now, it was impossible to say no to Severus Snape. He slowly pulled away, leaving a dark red mark on my neck.

"_I should be getting home, It's late." _Snape said kissing my cheek.

"_Spend the night here." _I suggested kissing his neck softly

"_Kate… I…." _He started to say.

I smirked.

"_Just to sleep, nothing more." _I reassured him.

"_I would like nothing more Kate, but with there are so many people coming in and out of the house, it would be impossible for me to sneak out." _Snape said kissing my forehead.

"_Then I guess this is goodnight." _I whispered.

Snapes' lips claimed mine again. I curled my arms around his neck, pushing my lips harder into his. He moaned as I thrusted my tongue into his mouth. His tongue met mine and they caressed each other in his mouth. He gently lowered me on the bed without breaking our mouth lock. He placed his hand on my cheek and slowly slid it down my face and down my neck and he stopped at my chest, directly above my breast. He slowly released his mouth from mine.

_"Am I going too far?" _He whispered.

I placed my hand on top of his and slowly slide it down on top of my breast.

See, impossible for me to say no to him.

I smirked and kissed his neck. He gently squeezed my breast. I moaned softly into his neck. I pressed my body closer to his, needing to be as close to him as possible. His lips found mine again, but only briefly.

_"Kate, I really need to go..." _He said, sounding disappointed as his own words.

_"Are you sure you can't spend the night?" _I asked looking into his dark eyes.

_"You're killing me Kate; I don't want to leave... " _Snape said brushing his lips against mine.

_"Then don't" _I said nuzzling his neck.

_"Can you imagine if your dad walked in and saw us?" _Snape said running his fingers threw my hair.

I thought about it... Sirius walking in seeing Snape in my bed with me.

_"I think he would end up killing you." _I sighed.

_"Exactly" _He said.

He slowly got off of me, pulling me up off the bed with him.

_"I missed you." _I said squeezing his hand.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

_"I missed you too." _He whispered.

_"Sorry again about punching you." _I smirked

_"I'll find a way for you too make it up to me." _Snape commented

_"Goodnight." _I said.

_"Goodnight Kate." _He replied back, opening my bedroom door.

He took one last glance at me before shutting the door behind him. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, craving Snape. Wanting him... needing him.

I feel asleep that night, incredibly frustrated.

* * *

><p>I woke early, un-able to sleep any longer in the hot bedroom upstairs. I didn't even bother grabbing my robe, I walked downstairs in my short shorts and my tank top. I stumbled into the kitchen rubbing my eye. I jumped when I saw a man sitting at the table.<p>

"_Good morning." _He said to me smiling from his coffee cup.

He had a creepy smug look on his face. He instantly gave me the creeps.

"_Who are you?" _I asked.

"_I'm Mundungus" _he said holding his nasty little hand out for me to shake it.

I ignored his hand.

"_What are you doing here?" _I asked

"_I'm in the Order. Just here guarding." _He said retracting his hand.

His long, straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes made him look more like a serial killer than a guard for the Order.

"_I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage miss... you know my name and I don't know yours_" He said in his creepy little voice.

"_I'm Kate Black." _I replied.

His smelt like body odour and whiskey.

"_If I may be so bold, but you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." _He said standing up.

He was shorter than I was.

"_Yeah... thanks... I guess... look I'm just going to make some coffee." _I said moving towards the coffee machine.

He followed me to the coffee machine.

"_The things I would do to you." _He said taking a deep inhale.

"_Excuse me?" _I said turning around. _"I said would you like me to do that for you?" _He said with a creepy smirk.

"_Oh, umm, not thanks. I've got it." _I replied

Did he actual say that, or did he say that dirty comment. I went to turn around to put some water in the pot, but he was standing directly behind me.

"_Uh. Excuse me." _I said trying to walk around him.

He slowly moved to the side to let me pass.

"_Mundungus, are you harassing my daughter?" _Sirius said walking into the kitchen.

Mundungus almost jumped out of his skin.

"_S-S-Sirius, uh no of course not, just helping her make c-c-c-coffee" _Mundungus stammered

"_You're dismissed for the night Mundungus, go home." _Sirius said standing between me and Mundungus

"_T-t-thank you Sirius..." _He said quickly walking out of the room.

We heard the front door open and then shut.

"_Thanks..." _I said adding water to the coffee pot.

"_What's the mark on your neck?" _He asked me.

I dropped the coffee pot in the sink.

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _I said picking up the coffee pot and filling it with water again.

Sirius turned off the tap and turned my head to look at my neck better.

"_That mark right there." _He said raising an eyebrow.

"_Oh, umm that one... I... burnt myself straightening my hair." _I lied.

"_That wasn't there last night when we had our talk." _He informed me.

"_I did it this morning." _I said still going along with the lie.

Sirius glanced at my messy morning hair

"_I want to meet him." _Sirius said smiling.

"_Uhh what!" _I asked.

"_The boy you're seeing, I want to meet him if he's going to be sneaking into my house." _Sirius demanded

That wouldn't go over too well.

"_Sirius, it's a burn not hickey left by a boy." _I said turning the water back on to finish filling up the coffee pot.

"_Look, I'm not going to scare him away or something, you're old enough now to have a boyfriend... I just want to meet him." _Sirius said as I turned off the water and walked back to the coffee machine.

"_And if I ever get a boyfriend, I will bring him here to meet you before he starts sneaking into the house." _I smirked filling up the coffee machine.

Sirius sighed.

"_At least be safe with him." _He said

"_SIRIUS!" _I yelled as I blushed.

"_Well, I'm serious... it may seem better without wearing a..." _he started to say

"_DAD, STOP! I don't need this birds and the bee's talk!" _I said holding my hands up to my ears.

He grabbed me in a tight hug and almost squeezed all the air out of me.

"_What are you doing? Why are you hugging me? Oh my god! I can't breathe!" _I said trying to fidget out of his grasp.

Sirius sniffed and I felt something wet fall on my cheek.

"_Are you okay?" _I asked him.

"_You... call... me... dad..." _He threw soft sobs.

"_I did?" _I asked

He nodded his head.

I guess it just came out naturally... all on its own. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** Authors Note- YAY more fan art posted in my profile :D ***<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

_Over the next couple of days, I got to see Snape here and there, but nothing like when he snuck into my room. Harry's friends showed up like Sirius said they would. I was civil, but we never actually hung out while they were here, but today nothing could ruin my day. Reia was coming today. _

_"Katie!" _Reia yelled as she opened the front door.

I skidded around the corner to see my favourite girl in the world standing at the front door with three big suitcases.

_"Reia!" _I yelled back

She ran and jumped on me knocking us to the ground.

_"Ow! Reia!" _I said pushing her off

_"I missed you so much!" _she said throwing herself on me and giving me a huge hug.

_"What's going on here?" _Sirius said smirking as he leaned against the wall.

_"Oh, sorry, this is Reia... Reia, this is my dad." _I said.

Sirius grabbed her hand and helped her off of me. He kissed her hand.

_"Very nice to meet you" _He said.

_"Ugh, Dad! No..." _I said standing up.

_"Beautiful house you have here ." _She said batting her huge eye lashes.

I rolled my eyes.

_"Oh, don't call me that sweetheart, call me Sirius." _He said, flirting with Reia.

_"Can you help me with my luggage...? Sirius..." _She flirted back.

_"Yeah, of course... let me show you too your room." _Sirius said, grabbing her luggage.

I stood there with my mouth open as they headed upstairs, forgetting that I was even standing there.

_"This isn't happening" _I said shaking my head heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>"You're dad is super nice for letting me stay in his bedroom." <em>Reia said as she started un-packing her luggage.

_"Yeah... fancy how you managed to score the master bedroom. I'm his only daughter and I get stuck in the sauna room upstairs." _I commented

I sat on the end of her bed with my arms crossed.

_"Oh don't be like that; Sirius is just trying to impress his guests." _She giggled.

_"Ugh don't call him Sirius." _I groaned.

_"Would you rather I call him daddy." _She joked.

_"UGHHHH" _I said covering my ears.

Reia laughed.

_"I'm serious; you better not hook up with my Dad." _I warned her.

_"Like I told you before, no promises." _She said with a wink.

I made this weird growling sound.

_"Oh, you're going to judge me, little miss I'm dating a guy who is the same age as my father?" _Reia mocked.

_"But this is different... he's my dad!" _I exclaimed

_"There's nothing wrong with harmful flirting." _Reia smirked.

_"I hate you right now." _I said.

_"How are things with you and Snapey anyways?" _She said changing the subject.

I pulled my hood from my sweater over my face and groaned.

_"I'm starting to get very horny for him, but I don't want too scare him off." _I mumbled threw my hood.

_"Well, what the hold up with him?" _She asked.

_"I'm not too sure..." _I lied.

I didn't want to tell Reia that Snape was still a virgin. I wasn't really up to being mocked right now.

_"Maybe you guys have to spend more time together." _Reia suggested.

_"It's hard, with him being in the Order, I get to see him almost everyday, but we're always surrounded by people." _I whined.

_"You'll get your chance Katie." _Reia said, trying to comfort me.

_"I hope so..." _I replied.

* * *

><p>The night Harry arrived; Ms. Weasley insisted we have a huge feast. Not that I got one when I arrived, but then again, I'm not the "boy who lived".<p>

_"I'm surprised they didn't give the little brat a parade" _Reia whispered to me at the dinner table.

_"Yeah, well... I guess they have to draw the line somewhere." _I whispered back.

_"Why isn't he on a thrown wearing a ruby incrusted crown?" _Reia asked.

_"I'm sure there is some lack in funding." _I replied.

_"What are you girls talking about?" _Sirius asked.

_"Oh, um... lack of funding... in the Ministry" _I lied.

_"Oh yeah, well that's nothing new. They have money to build a new statue in the building, but we're struggling to find money to buy parchment paper." _Mr. Arthur added.

_"Oh god, what did you start Kate?" _Reia moaned.

_"I don't think Harry should know what's been going on!" _Mrs. Weasley said from the end of the table.

_"How's the boy suppose to protect himself if he doesn't even know what's going on." _Lupin argued.

_"Yes, why shouldn't Harry know?" _Sirius chimed in.

They were arguing about telling Harry about he-who-must-not-be-named and him building an army and that the Ministry refuses to accept that he-who-must-not-be-named is back and something about he-who-must-not-be-named has some sort of secret weapon.

_"That's enough. He didn't need to know more." _Mrs. Weasley said.

_"Oh, come on I deserve to know!" _Harry argued.

_"Oh, he deserves does he?" _Reia whispered to me.

I tried to hold back my laughter.

_"Sirius! Don't say another word!" _Mrs. Weasley shouted from the other end of the table.

_"Oh, Come now Molly." _Sirius said angrily from the other end of the table.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and went into the kitchen. I heard the front door open and close; I figured it would just be someone from the Order, so I ignored it.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if they let him join the Order." _I said to Reia.

_"Well, of course!" _Reia joked.

_"..." _Snape's voice said from behind me.

I turned around and Snape was holding up his glowing green pendant. I grabbed for mine, but it wasn't around my neck. I must have forgotten to put it back on after my shower. Sirius and I both got up from the table.

_"Severus... What's going on?" _Mr. Weasley asked.

He didn't reply back to Mr. Weasley. Sirius and I followed him out of the room.

_"Dad?" _I asked as we walked into a spare room.

Snape locked the door. I started feeling a little dizzy.

_"There is no need for you to be here... Sirius..." _Snape said coldly.

_"Shut it Snivvy, I'm not going anywhere." _Sirius snapped.

_"Don't...argue..." _I said sitting down on the bed.

_"Just relax, I'm right here." _Sirius said kneeling in front of me.

Yeah, Snape and Sirius in the same room for 5 minutes... I can see how I'm going to relax.

My eyes shut and I slowly leaned back on the bed.

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes open. I sat up, and noticed row after row of pews. Sun peaked threw the stained glass windows.<p>

_"I'm in a church?" _I whispered.

I slowly got off the pew and looked down the alter, seeing a guy bowed in front of a cross.

_"Hello?" _I said.

My voice echoed through-out the church. My foot steps echoed as I walked towards the man. I approached him and he turned around, his hood covering his face.

_"It's good to see you Kate, I wasn't expecting too see you so soon." _He said.

_"How did you..." _I started to say, but he stopped me by holding up his hand.

_"I don't want the others to hear our conversation." _He replied.

_"How do you..." _I started to say, but he held up his hand again.

_"We don't have much time, come with me." _He said walking away to a door at the side.

I took a quick look around the church and then followed the hooded stranger.

_"Where are we going?" _I asked him.

He didn't reply.

_"At least tell me who you are!" _I demanded.

_"My name isn't important Kate." _He said.

He opened another door and walked in. I followed him.

_"I can't explain everything, in the short time we have, but I will be seeing you again anyways." _He said taking a seat behind a desk.

He removed his good. He was a younger looking bald man with icy blue eyes.

_"What's going on?" _I asked him.

_"I'm an Oracle, I can see into the future." _He explained.

_"Yeah... sure... okay..." _I said sarcastically.

_"You may not believe me now, but you will." _He said.

_"Sure..." _I said just going along with his story.

_"You are going to have to make an extremely hard decision" _He informed me.

_"Okay, what's the decision?" _I asked

_"Help save the world, or be with Severus Snape." _He said.

My stomach clenched.

_"What?" _I said.

_"I told you it was going to be difficult" _He smirked.

_"I don't understand." _I said

_"There is going to be a group of you, all women. They are planning on bring Voldemort down mentally." _He said.

_"Well, why can't I do both?" _I asked.

_"Do you think the Dark Lord is going to want to share you?" _He asked me

_"Share me? What is that suppose to mean?" _I asked him.

_"Out of the group of women, he's going to pick you Kate. It's going to be up to you to make him fall in love with you and then you have to break his heart." _He informed me.

_"I don't think a creature like that has a heart." _I replied.

He smirked.

_"Everyone is capable of love, even the most evil, wickedest man in the world." _He said.

_"And what if I decide not to do it?" _I asked him.

_"Harry Potter will not succeed in his efforts to bring down the Dark Lord." _he mumbled.

_"Oh great, so it's up to me now, and not Harry Potter to bring down he-who-must-not-be-named?" _I asked.

_"Harry Potter will be the one who will deliver the final blow, but with the Dark Lord being distracted, Harry will successfully destroy him." _He replied.

_"And why must I choose between that and..." _I didn't want to say his name in case Sirius could hear me.

_"Don't worry Kate, in this room, they cannot hear us." _He informed me.

I hoped so.

_"Why do I have to choose between the Dark Lord and Snape?" _I asked

_"Look at the time... looks like time is up." _He said with a smirk.

My vision started faded around the edges.

_"Just tell me..." _I whispered.

_"Until the next time we meet Ms. Black." _He said sitting back in his chair.

_"Tell me..." _I repeated.

I collasped on top of his desk.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kate?" <em>I heard Sirius say

"_I'm fine" _I mumbled opening my eyes

"_You just said you were in a church and then you went quiet" _Snape said helping me sit up.

"_Oh yeah, um... I just sat there, waiting for time to go by." _I lied.

"_Well, looks like your services are done her Severus." _Sirius said rudely.

"_Dad!" _I exclaimed.

Snape sighed and left the room without looking back or saying another word.

"_Just because you don't like, doesn't mean you have to be rude." _I hissed at Sirius.

"_Why are you defending him?" _Sirius asked me.

"_Because he's my Watcher and I trust him as my Watcher." _I said sternly.

"_I don't understand why you trust him so much, he almost got you killed." _Sirius mumbled.

"_It was one time, Dad..." _I groaned.

"_I think you should find a different Watcher." _Sirius said stubbornly.

"_That's not going to happen." _I said getting off the bed.

_"I still don't like him." _He said folding his arms.

"_You don't have to deal with him, I do." _I said

"_Are you sure you don't want to find someone better fitted for the task as your Watcher?" _He asked me.

"_I see no one better fitted for the job." _I smirked.

Sirius sighed.

"_He has saved my life so many times over the past couple of years; you can't let one time blind you from that." _I defended.

"_I just worry about you kid." _He said hugging me.

"_You don't have too." _I replied.

Reia softly knocked on the door.

"_Hey, sorry for interrupting, just wondering where you guys went." _Reia said.

"_Uh, just having a talk." _I replied.

"_Oh you told him then?" _Reia asked.

"_Told me what?" _Sirius asked.

I glared at Reia.

"_You didn't tell him... but Snape... just left...and..." _Reia said.

"_Kate, what's going on?" _Sirius asked me.

"_Nothing, I have no IDEA what Reia is talking about." _I said, still glaring at her.

_"__I'm just crazy" _Reia said smiling.

"_Kate... what is going on?" _Sirius repeated.

He would never understand... he would ban Snape from the house, he would forbid me from seeing him.

"_Honestly dad, it's nothing" _I said.

"_Seriously Kate, I would like you to be able to talk to me about something." _Sirius said.

"_And I do... It's honestly nothing." _I said smiling.

"_Okay, you girls go get ready for bed." _He said

"_Goodnight dad" _I said quickly kissing him on the cheek

"_Goodnight Sirius" _Reia said as she gave him a wink.

Sirius smiled as we both left the room and headed upstairs.

"_Way to almost fucking tell Sirius that Snape and I..." _I whispered angrily.

"_I'm sorry! I honestly thought that's what was happening!" _Reia said

She followed me to my room.

"_What was that all about anyways? Why does Snape have the same pendant as you?" _She asked me.

I sighed. Maybe it was time to tell her.

"_Don't think differently of me..." _I said

"_I already think you're a complete nut job, I don't think anything you say is going to make it worse..." _she smirked.

"_Oh I beg to differ..." _I said


	26. Chapter 26

Reia took my cursed dream rather well. She now understands how I ended up getting my own room for all those years, and I explained the glowing green pendant than Snape and I both have.

Reia and I were sitting at the dining table the next morning eating breakfast.

_"Anything interesting in the Daily Prophet?" _I asked Reia from across the table

_"Huh? Oh sorry I was reading the comics. Do you want to read it?" _She asked me, handing me the paper.

I sighed.

_"No thanks..." _I said taking a bite out of my toast.

Harry walked in.

_"Ohh, uh hey." _Harry mumbled.

_"Good morning." _I said smiling.

_"You guys are up early." _He said taking a seat at the table.

_"My room is like a sauna, it's hard to sleep in there." _I commented.

_"Oh yeah?" _He said grabbing a piece of toast from the table.

_"Yeah, Reia managed to score Sirius' room." _I said glaring at Reia.

_"Hey, don't blame me for being his favourite." _She said.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

_"I hope you aren't upset that he's also my Godfather..." _Harry said nervously.

_"Are you kidding? Of course I'm not upset Harry. Why would I be?" _I replied.

_"Well, I didn't think you wanted to share your dad after finding out that you actually had one." _He commented.

_"I honestly don't mind sharing him with you Harry, Reia on the other hand..." _I said looking over at her.

Reia winked at me and shoved some scrambled eggs in her mouth.

_"Did you join the Order?" _Harry asked me.

_"Ugh, no... Sirius won't allow it. I do want to though. I want to help." _I replied back.

_"Same here" _Harry mumbled.

_"Are you kidding, you're like the "boy who lived" just sitting here, you're helping. Me though, I'm a nobody." _I said taking a sip of my coffee.

_"Kate, you are far from a nobody!" _Harry exclaimed.

_"Yeah Kate!" _Reia agreed.

I thought about the dream I had last night... Was it just a dream? Or was I actually suppose to get he-who-must-not-be-named to fall in love with me?

_"I just wish I could do something to help." _I added.

An owl flew in threw the dining room table and dropped an envelope in front of me. Neat printing read _**Ms. Kate Black **_on the front.

_"That's weird, I'm not expecting anything." _I said

_"Hang on; it might be some Dark Magic or something." _Harry exclaimed as he reached for the letter

_"Oh what ever," _I said grabbing it before he did.

I slowly opened the letter; there was just a letter with a few short words written on it.

_**"Spinner's End, Last House on the End, 8'o'clock.**_

_**- S.S"**_

I smirked and placed the letter back in the envelope.

_"Who is it from?" _Harry asked.

_"Oh um, it's nothing." _I replied.

Reia grabbed the letter from me.

_"Hey! No Reia, don't read it!" _I yelled.

She pulled it out of the envelope as I tried to grab it. She quickly skimmed threw the letter.

_"OH MY GOD!" _She exclaimed

_"REIA SHUT UP, DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" _I demanded.

Reia made this weird shrieking noise

_"THAT'S SO CUTE" _She squealed.

_"REIA I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING!" _I said as I grabbed the letter back.

_"What! What does it say?" _Harry asked.

_"Nothing" _I snapped.

_"Girls are crazy." _Harry replied taking a sip of his juice.

_"No, just this one." _Reia said pointing to me.

_"Oh whatever Reia." _I replied.

_"Are you going to go threw with it?" _Reia asked.

_"Shut-up!" _I hissed.

_"I'll leave you girls alone." _Harry smirked

He got up from the table.

_"No it's okay Harry, you can stay!" _I insisted.

_"It's okay. I need to start unpacking my things." _He replied.

_"Well, okay... See you later then." _I said.

_"See you." _He replied as he left the room.

I got up and put my plate in the sink.

_"I don't even know how I'm going to be able to go." _I said as I slumped down in my chair.

_"What? WHY!" _Reia asked.

_"How am I going to sneak out of here? Members of the Order coming in and out and not to mention Sirius!" _I explained.

_"Well if you can time it right, I'm sure you can get out of here without any of the Order seeing you." _Reia said.

_"And Sirius?" _I asked.

_"Oh, don't worry Katie... You leave Sirius to me." _She smirked.

_"I'm already not liking this idea..." _I replied.

_"Do you want too spend some alone time with him or not!" _Reia asked.

_"Ugh... Okay, but we only have one chance to do this." _I said.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you ready?"<em> Reia asked me.

_"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."_ I replied nervously.

She gave me a wink and walked into up the stairs quietly. I hid behind the wall next to the dining area where Sirius, Lupin, the Weasleys' and Tonks sat discussing the current events. I held my high heels in my hand so I wouldn't make any "clicking" sounds when walked out. I heard Reia's shriek and I heard her foot steps running into the dining room.

_"Sirius! There's a spider in my room! Can you come kill it for me please!" _She pleaded.

I heard Sirius' chair slide from the table.

_"Of course Reia! Show me where it is" _He replied.

I heard there foot steps walk away from the dining room. I smirked. Reia should have been an actress. I bolted to the door, opened the door and closed it behind me. I felt the evening air refresh my face. I walked bare foot down the front stairs and down the street. I was a safe enough distance from the house before I Disapparated to Spinner's End.

_"Whew" _I whispered.

I put on my high heels and straightened out my tight black dress. My footsteps echoed as I walked down Spinner's End. There were houses boarded up, broken windows and un-tamed yards. Everything seemed to be dull in color and lack a certain life to it. I was starting to think that the note wasn't from Snape at all, until I reached the house at the end. The mailbox read - _**S. Snape **_on it. I stood in front of the two story brick house that was presumed to be Professor Snapes.

I took a deep breath and walked up the walk way and up the front steps. I held up my hand in a fist to knock on the door, but I stalled.

Was this a trick?

My stomach clenched and my heart pounded against my ribs. I closed my eyes and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Sorry about this chapter being so late, I was also working on the next one. WHICH is going to be a chapter you MOST definitely DON'T want to miss! I'm almost done it, and I put alot of work into the next chapter. So excited! Thanks for the Reviews guys and the hits, you make my day each and everyday :D<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

_**This is going to be in Snape's POV - And I believe this is going to be the chapter everyone has been waiting for... Rated M**_

* * *

><p>I set my book down when I heard a soft knocking on the door. I glanced up at the clock that read 8:20pm. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves down. I got up and went to the door. I withdrew my wand before I opened the door a crack.<p>

How this girl takes my breath away. Her red hair blew gently in the wind. Her black dress hugged her curves in a perfect way, and her eyes. My god those eyes. They glimmered even in the darkest places.

I couldn't let my guard down.

_"What is the curse Kate Black is cursed with?" _I asked threw the crack in the door.

_"What?" _She asked looking around.

_"I need to know." _I replied.

_"Umm, well I'm cursed with these dreams... that happen once a month..." _She replied nervously.

I slowly lowered my wands.

_"You're late..." _I said opening the door and standing aside to let her in.

I felt vulnerable letting her into my world.

_"You try escaping a house full of people from the Order AND Sirius." _she smirked walking in.

I quickly looked down the street before closing the door and locking it behind us. She was already in the living room looking at the shelves upon shelves of books that covered them.

_"I'm glad you received my letter" _I said breaking the silence.

Her skin glowed beautifully in the light of the fire. She glanced at me and smirked and went on reading the books. I wondered if she was as nervous as I was. I couldn't read her like everyone else and it drove me mad. I left her to continue reading the book titles, and I went into the kitchen. I uncorked a bottle of wine and poured some into two glasses. I walked back into the living room and found Kate in front of the fire place looking at the few pictures I placed on top of it.

_"Are these your parents?" _She asked pointing to a photo.

I walked up to her and handed her a glass of wine, before acknowledging which picture she was pointing at.

_"Yes..." _I finally replied.

_"Are they..." _She started to say.

_"Dead." _I said cutting her off.

She took a huge gulp of the wine. I smirked. Finally, something I could read... she was nervous. I raised an eyebrow.

_"I'm sorry, I usually don't like wine... but this is amazing!" _She replied.

I frowned... I mistook thirst for nervous?

_"Did I tell you how glad I am that you came?" _I asked setting my wine glass down on the mantel above the fireplace.

She took another gulp of wine and set her empty glass next to mine.

Now is that nerves? Or still thirst?

_"I'm glad you invited me, I was starting to think that we would never get to spend any time together before you go back to Hogwarts." _She replied smiling.

I would give anything... everything... too keep that smile on her face.

_"Would you like some more wine?" _I asked.

_"Oh, no... That's okay... bad things tend to happen when I drink too much." _She said walking over to the couch on the other side of the room and taking a seat.

I followed her and took a seat next to her. The smell of sweet candy and roses overtook my sense of smell. I glanced down and saw that her dress revealed a small portion of the top of her breasts. There was a small twitch in my pants as I reminisced the last time I was with her.

_"What kind of bad things?" _I asked glancing back up.

_"Oh... umm just... stupid... girly...things." _She replied pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_"I see..." _I commented.

I didn't want the push the subject if she really didn't want to talk about it.

_"How are things going in the Order?" _she asked me as she moved closer.

She rested her leg against mine. I could feel her heat radiate off her leg and into mine.

_"It's... umm..." _I started to say.

She gently placed her hand on top of mine.

_"Professor?" _She asked me.

I smirked. Only she could leave me at a loss for words.

_"Can you at least call me Severus when we're alone?" _I said as I gently placed my free hand on her cheek.

_"I'll think about it..." _She replied with a smirk.

_"I need to confess something to you." _I informed her as I moved my face closer to hers.

_"What's that?" _she whispered.

I could feel her hot breath on my lips. Her glistening green eyes stared into me. My heart thumped against my chest just thinking about the words I was wanting to say to her. I was worried what her response was going to be. I had to tell her, I would regret it if I didn't...

_"I love you" _I whispered.

I shut my eyes. The words have been said, now I was at the mercy of this girl. I felt her soft lips touch mine. I opened my eyes, surprised at her response. She pulled away slightly and smiled.

_"It's crazy... We only just started seeing each other..." _She started to say.

My stomach clenched. I just scared her away. I moved to fast and now I might lose her. Why did I have to say I love you? Than, her words brought me back to life.

_"I love you too..." _She said

I looked at her in shock. How could this beautiful creature actually love me back? We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

_"Um, Professor are you alright?" _She asked me.

I couldn't keep away from her any longer. I pushed my lips against hers. They were so soft and delicate. I opened her mouth with mine and I swirled my tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she accepted my tongue. So sweet. So tender. I moved my arms around her, drawing her against me. Her firm breasts pressed against my chest.

I growled slightly as I moved my mouth from her lips to her neck. Soft moans escaped from her lips. I moved my hands up her back and where her zipper was on her dress. I slowly unzipped it a little bit, looking up at her awaiting approval. She bit her bottom lip, fidgeted her arms up her back and finished the job I started. I pressed my body on top of hers, forcing her to lie down on the couch. She ran her hands down my chest and slowly started un-buttoning my robes. I ran my hands up her arms and up her shoulders, playing with her dress strap. We both stopped what we were doing and just looked at each other. I knew where this was leading.

_"Bedroom?" _I suggested.

_"If we can make it there." _She said smirking.

She practically ripped my robes off of me, exposing my bare chest. I stood up and pulled her up with me. I slowly slipped both of the straps off of her shoulders, the only thing keeping her dress on. The straps slowly slipped past her shoulders and her dress fell to the floor. I couldn't believe that this girl was standing in front of me... wearing just her bra, underwear and high heels.

She was right; we might not make it to the bedroom.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. Feeling her bare skin, soft and silky, made my penis jump in my pants. She pushed her lips against mine and bit down on my bottom lip. I moaned as I moved my hands further down, cupping her tight perfect ass. She tugged at my pants, trying to un-do them.

_"Would you like some help?" _I asked amused.

_"It's only for your benefit Professor." _She replied back smirking.

_"Severus." _I said, un-doing my pants.

_"Sorry." _She replied as she bit her bottom lip, watching my un-do my pants.

I kicked off my pants, leaving me in just my dark green boxers. She ran her hands up my bare chest and rested them on my shoulders. I moved my hands up her back and stopped at her bra clasp. I was extremely nervous, as I never even attempted the fated un-clasping of the women's bra before. I gently kissed her with passion rather than raw animal instincts. I attempted to un-clasp the bra... and failed. I ended up just tugging at it.

Why in the world do they make these things so hard to un-do? Is there some sort of combination lock on these bloody things?

I attempted it again, and once again failed.

_"Would you like some help?" _She asked me as she pulled away from my lips.

_"Actually... yes." _I said shyly.

With one quick move, she reached behind her back and un-clasped her bra like it was only held together with velcro.

_"I loosened it for you." _I joked, trying to redeem some pride back.

_"Sure..." _She replied, humouring me.

Her bra hung loosely on her. I slowly pushed her bra straps down until it fell to the floor. She folded her arms a bit in attempts to cover herself.

_"Oh, now you're getting shy on me?" _I smirked.

Her cheeks turned red

_"Yeah, a little bit." _She replied nervously.

_"We don't have to do this." _I informed her.

_"I want to do this." _She quickly replied.

_"Well then, don't try and hide your amazingly beautiful body then." _I commented.

She slowly lowered her arms. And here I thought she couldn't get more perfect. I claimed her lips again, never getting enough of her sweet lips. I cupped her breast and slowly squeezed. I pinched her dusty pink nipple with my thumb and index finger. She moaned into my lips. Her moans excited me even more. The bulge in my boxers grew even more, pushing against her. She lightly brushed her fingers down my chest and then over my bulge. She stroked it gently causing tingling to vibrate threw my whole body. She slowly slid down my body and knelt down in front of me. She looked up at me with her stunning eyes before slowly removing my boxers. I took a deep breath in as they fell to the floor. I've never been naked in front of anyone, especially no one as gorgeous as her.

"_Oh my god, Severus… it's so huge." _She whispered.

I blushed and then gasped as she licked the tip of it. She then wrapped her mouth over the tip and pushed her mouth towards the base, only getting about half way before I felt her gag reflex react. She slowly slid her mouth back sucking as she went. I grabbed a fist full of her soft red hair. She moved her mouth back towards the base. I felt her throat relax as she took more of me in her mouth.

_"Mmm Kate, that feels so amazing." _I muttered.

She looked up at me, while I was still in her mouth. The sexiest thing in the world.

She slowly pulled her mouth towards the tip again, leaving a glistening trail where her mouth was. She pushed her mouth back and forth along my shaft, slowly picking up speed.

_"If you keep that up I'm not going to last much longer..." _I managed to say.

She kept going, swirling her tongue around it as she moved her mouth back and forth. I gripped her hair tighter in my hand as I came closer and closer to a climax.

_"I'm going... to... "I_ said.

She kept going.

_"Kate... stop... I'm going to..." _I repeated.

I tried to pull free, but she grabbed my ass and pulled me deeper into her mouth. I couldn't hold it back any longer. Warm liquid ejected itself from me and into her mouth. My whole body shivered at the orgasm that she gave me. She slowly pulled her mouth away from me. I knelt down, so that we were face to face.

_"How was that for you handsome?" _she said with a smirk and a wink

I didn't have time to reply to her. I pushed my lips against hers and slowly pushed her back on the floor. I opened her mouth with mine and explored her mouth with my tongue.

Even though she just swallowed some of me, she still tasted so sweet.

I started kissing down her neck and yet farther down her chest. I lightly licked her already hard nipple. I glanced up at her; she was biting her bottom lip, suppressing a moan. I started sucked gently on one, while gently squeezing the other. She gasped and then bit down on her lip again, trying so hard to not make a sound.

Challenge accepted.

I started kissing down her stomach.

_"What on earth are you doing still wearing these?" _I asked tugging her panties down.

She smirked as I slowly started lowering them. She lifted her pelvis up a little bit, making it easier to pull them off. I slipped her feet out of them and tossed them to the side. She bit her lower lip nervously as I slowly opened her legs.

It was amazingly perfect.

Her breathing started to go faster.

"_Are you okay?" _I asked

"_Yeah" _She quickly replied.

"_What's wrong?" _I asked.

"_I... I've never... been this exposed...before." _She said nervously.

I climbed on top of her.

"_You're not the only one." _I replied as I kissed her.

Her breathing slowed down a bit.

"_Better?" _I asked

She nodded her head and smiled.

"_Good, because I need to finish something." _I replied as I started kissing down her neck again.

I kept kissing down her chest again and down her stomach. I slowly opened her legs again, looking at her while doing so to make sure she was going to be okay. She took a deep breath and allowed me to open her legs as far as they would go.

She was clean shaven down there, which just accented it in an oh-so perfect way. I lightly pulled her wet folds apart slightly. I slid one finger inside of her. She gasped and arched her head back. Even with just one finger inside of her, she was so tight around my finger.

I slid my finger out and slid it up rubbing it against her clit. She let out a tiny moan. I smirked. I knew how to get her to moan. I slowly lowered my face and lightly licked her clit. She let out a slightly louder moan. I slid one of my fingers in her again and continued licking her.

"_Oh... My... Go..." _She stammered, unable to finish her sentence.

I licked faster and slowly moved my finger in and out of her, a glistening trail left on my finger from her sweet nectar. She moaned and attempted to dig her nails into the hardwood floor.

"_I'm... going... to..." _She stammered.

She let out another moan as her body tightened and than release in a climax. I slowly pulled my finger out of her and climbed back on top of her. She was breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"_Are you going to be okay?" _I smirked.

She opened her eyes and curled her arms around my neck. She kissed me with such passion. The heat from the fire place and the heat from out bodies made beads of sweat start to form on both of us. She slowly pulled her lips away from mine and she whispered three words in my ear that made my dick become rock hard instantly. _"Fuck me...now"._

I positioned myself in front of her wet opening. I looked into her eyes as I slowly pushed in a little bit. My god, she was tight. She shut her eyes and dug her nails into the back of my neck.

"_Are you alright?" _I asked.

She nodded. I pushed my self a little bit more into her. She hid her face in my shoulder as I pushed a little deeper inside of her. She let out a loud moan as I fully entered her.

At this point in time... nothing matter. Voldemort being back, our age difference, Sirius being her father... simply just didn't matter.

I slowly pulled out of her, but not all the way. She bit my shoulder as I pushed back into her. I groaned as I pulled back out and pushed back into her again.

_"Sev..." _Kate moaned in my ear.

She wrapped her legs around me, her high heels rubbing against my legs. She pushed her pelvis into mine, pushing me even deeper into her. There was no way I was going to last very long if she kept this up. I needed to think of un-sexy thoughts...

Kate let out another moan into my shoulder. I pushed into her again; she was amazingly wet and warm.

"_Think un-sexy thoughts Severus... Let's see... Dumbledore wrapped in a towel after he gets out of the shower... That horrible laugh Professor Flitwick has..." _I thought to myself.

She moved her hands gently down my back and on to my ass, digging her nails in and pushing me into her harder and faster.

"_Oh god... kittens on fire... the smell of a potion when someone adds werewolf hair... turtles..." _I said in my head.

_"I'm going to cum Sev..." _she whispered in my ear.

Oh thank god... I didn't know how much longer I could hold out for.

She tightened around me and arched her back as she climaxed. I followed right behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: This is my first sex scene I've EVER written, hope you guys enjoyed it... for the little kiddies who are now traumatized... I apologize. Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter and this chapter out, I wanted it them to blend nicely and I wanted this chapter to be perfect to my standard. Thanks for the AMAZING flood of reviews. Kisses!<strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Authors Note - Back to Kate's POV**_

* * *

><p>We were on the floor, sweaty and out of breath. He lightly brushed his fingers threw my hair and looked at me with those beautiful dark eyes of his. I never wanted this moment to end.<p>

_"Is this real?" _I whispered, finally breaking the silence.

_"I hope so" _Snape replied back.

This is how my first time should have been. Fulfilled, satisfied... and with Severus Snape. A wave of guilt hit me. Should I just tell him?

_"I better be heading back, Sirius is going to be pissed when he finds out I'm not there" _I mumbled.

He slowly pulled himself out of me and stood up. He held out his hand and helped me up; my legs were still a little shaky.

_"Well if he's already going to be mad, then you might as well spend the night." _Snape suggested.

He tried to pull me closer, but I held out my hand to stop him.

_"I need to go." _I whispered.

_"Kate?" _He asked concerned.

My hand started to shake as I try to hold tears back. I felt like I've betrayed him by not being his first.

_"Please, tell me what I did wrong." _Snape insisted.

_"It's not you." _I replied as I started putting my underwear back on.

_"Then tell me what's going on." _Snape said.

I felt the tears coming. I tried as quickly as I could to put my bra back on, but Snape grabbed my hand.

_"Kate..." _he said looking into my eyes.

How could you not know when you can see all my secrets with just a glance into my eyes?

_"You're not my first..." _I mumbled.

Snape let go of my hand and stepped back.

_"What?" _he asked.

A single tear escaped from me.

_"It was stupid, and I regret every moment of that night and I wish with everything I have that I could take it back." _I said to him.

I continued to clasp my bra and picked up my dress.

_"I'm so sorry..." _I whispered

_"Kate..." _He finally said back.

I wiped away another tear that escaped and slid my dress up over top of myself. I walked towards the door, but he grabbed onto my arm.

_"Kate, stop please." _He insisted.

I obeyed. I turned around; warm salty tears filled my eyes.

_"You're not my first either..." _Snape replied.

My stomach turned to ice as shock took over my emotions rather than sorrow.

_"It was a long time ago, I loved this other woman... and... she married someone else. I was so upset that I started drinking... and, well there was this one woman in the bar and we started talking and drinking some more and... Well one thing led to another..." _Snape informed me.

I stood there trying to absorb what he had just told me.

_"But, I thought you said..." _I started to say.

_"It was true...I don't know much about sex and relationships... I don't remember that night too well... I just remember waking up in the morning next to her." _Snape said letting go of my arm.

I took a deep breath in. Might as well say this while we're being honest.

_"That night, when you caught me after hours... drunk..." _I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow

_"I was really drunk, and I was blacking out and I woke up and he was on top of me and I tried to get him to stop, but he was already finished." _I said looking down.

_"Who was it?" _Snape asked angrily.

I shook my head.

_"I don't think that matters now." _I replied.

Snape wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his bare chest.

_"Even if you were my first, do you think it would have actually matter to me that you weren't mine?" _Snape asked me.

I looked up at him.

_"I thought that it might." _I replied.

_"You worry too much." _He said kissing my forehead.

_"I just didn't want to hurt you." _I replied.

_"You hurt me when you cry." _He said wiping my face gently.

I smiled.

_"There's the smile I love to see" _he murmured.

"_I still better go." _I replied

"_I'll walk you to the end of the street." _Snape said walking towards the door.

"_Severus..." _I said.

"_Yes?" _He replied turning around.

"_You're going to go outside naked?" _I asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>I took off my high heels as I walked threw the door into Sirius' house. I slowly closed the door behind me and sneaked down the hallway.<p>

"_I'm glad too see you're alright." _Sirius said.

I stopped and turned towards the dining room. He was sitting at the table with his legs crossed and a cup of tea in his hand.

"_Uh, hey...Sirius... dad... I was... just..." _I tried to explain.

"_I want to meet him and that's final." _He said taking a sip of his tea.

"_I don't know what you're talking about; I was just... going for a walk." _I lied.

"_Uh huh... I want to meet him kid. He must mean a lot to you if you're willing to risk your life sneaking out of the house to see him" _He said setting down his cup of tea.

"_Sirius... There is no one." _I lied again.

"_So you went for a walk in that black dress and high heels?" _He asked

I looked down at the high heels in my hand.

"_Yes?" _I replied

He stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"_I want to meet him... and you're grounded." _He smirked.

"_Grounded?" _I repeated

"_Yeah, a wonderful benefit of being your father." _He said pinching my cheek.

"_Great..." _I muttered.

"_Get to bed young miss, and I'm very serious about meeting your boyfriend." _He said releasing.

"_Goodnight." _I smirked as I kisses him on the cheek.

I started walking up the stairs.

"_Goodnight kid." _He replied back.

I started walking up the stairs, but not to my room... to Reia's. She was sleeping on her back with her hand over her face when I walked in. I slowly closed the door behind me and then did a running jump at her bed and landed on her.

"_WHATS GOING ON!" _She yelled sitting up in the bed.

"_Shh Reia, it's just me!" _I giggled.

"_Kate! You're back! How did it go!" _She said turning a lamp beside the bed.

"_It went... okay." _I said sitting up against the headrest.

"_Did you guys fuck at least?" _She asked.

"_Oh yeah, we did it on his floor." _I replied smiling.

"_Okay, no need for the sarcasm." _She said rolling her eyes.

I looked at her.

"_Reia... we fucked on his floor." _I repeated.

Her eyes widened.

"_WHAT!" _She yelled

"_REIA, SHHHH" _I said covered her mouth.

She tried to talk to me threw my hand.

"_Reia you have to keep quiet." _I insisted.

She pushed my hand away.

"_Kate! How was he? How big was he? Oh my GOD I want details!" _She said jumping on top of me.

"_Reia, he is amazing... in every way." _I replied with a sigh.

"_DETAILS!" _She exclaimed.

I explained mostly everything to Reia, excluding the whole... conversation at the end.

"_Aw, you guys are so cute." _She said when I finished.

"_Yeah, but Sirius is hell bent on meeting my boyfriend." _I sighed.

"_Well that's easy." _Reia smirked.

"_Easy! You think me...telling Sirius that I'm dating a person he absolutely hates." _I exclaimed.

"_Why does it have to be Snape that you're dating?" _She asked.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked.

"_Oh my god... okay... why don't you just bring home a random boy to meet Sirius and SAY that he's your boyfriend?" _She explained.

A huge smile broke out on my face.

"_Reia! You are a genius!" _I said hugging her.

"_Oh, I know." _She replied.

"_But... where are we going to find a boy to play along?" _I asked.

Reia smirked and winked.

"_You leave that to me doll face." _She replied.

* * *

><p>Even though I was grounded from... pretty much everything... I still walked around the house in a good mood. Reia and I walked into the dining room the next evening after the Order had finished their meeting.<p>

"_How was the meeting Sirius?" _I asked pouring some coffee into a cup.

"_More witches and wizards have been going missing..." _He replied.

"_Sirius, I don't think it's appropriate to be discussing this with your daughter." _Mrs. Weasley commented.

"_I think she's old enough to know what's going on Molly." _Sirius replied.

"_Sirius, honestly..." _She started to say.

"_Molly, I may not have been a parent as long as you and Arthur, but I would appreciate it if you don't tell me how to raise my daughter." _Sirius snapped.

The room went silent. I took a quiet sip of my coffee.

"_This coffee is delicious." _I said finally breaking the silence.

Sirius smirked.

"_Yes, Molly is rather talented when it comes to coffee." _Sirius replied.

"_Honestly Mrs. Weasley, this coffee is brilliant." _I commented

She smiled.

"_Kate's boyfriend is coming tomorrow night." _Reia blurted out._"Reia!" _I exclaimed.

"_Excellent" _Sirius commented.

_"Oh god..." _I said hiding my face with my one hand.

"_Is this the boy she's been sneaking out of the house to see?" _Lupin asked.

"_You told them!" _I exclaimed at Sirius

Reia smirked.

"_Reia! YOU TOLD THEM?" _I yelled.

_"Oh come on Katie, it's about time people meet the boy you've been sneaking off with." _She said.

I glared at her.

"_How serious are you two?" _Mrs. Weasley asked.

"_I'm not getting into this..." _I said putting my coffee cup down.

"_I'm just finally glad you admitted that you have a boyfriend." _Sirius smirked.

"_Can we just stop talking about this?" _I said sitting next to Lupin.

"_So Reia, how cute is he?" _Tonks asked

"_Please stop..." _I groaned.

"_He is adorable!" _Reia smirked.

I rested my head on the table.

"_Please kill me now." _I moaned into the table.

* * *

><p><em>"Reia, can you at least tell me the boy's name?" <em>I asked as she applied lip balm to my lips.

_"Are names really that important?" _She commented

_"Reia..." _I groaned.

_"His name is Claude and he's from Russia." _She said standing back from me as if she's was admiring her own artwork.

_"Is this the boy you met?" _I asked.

_"Duh, what other boys do I know from Russia?" _She replied.

_"Knowing you... I can't be too sure." _I said raising an eyebrow.

We heard a knocking at the door.

_"Kate! Your boyfriend is here!" _Sirius yelled up the stairs.

_"I really wish he would stop embarrasing me." _I groaned.

_"What kind of dad would he be if he didn't embarrass you?" _Reia commented.

We walked down the stairs. I saw a blonde haired blue eyed boy standing there holding a dozen pink roses.

_"He's cute" _I whispered to Reia.

_"Very much so." _She whispered back to me.

We reached the bottom of the stairs. Claude grabbed my hand and kissed it.

_"Ah, Kate... it's been to long yes?" _He said

I blushed as he handed me the roses. Sirius leaned against the door wedge with his eyebrow raised.

_"Uhh... Dad... this is... Clyde" _I stammered

Reia elbowed me

_"Claude, this is Claude... "I_ said correcting myself.

_"Ah, you must be Mr. Sirius Black no?" _Claude said offering his hand to Sirius.

_"Charmed..." _Sirius said sarcastically as he shook Claude's hand.

_"Awesome, now that you guys have met, Claude can go now." _I commented.

_"Ah, not so fast Kate... I thought Claude would like to stay for dinner." _Sirius said with a smirk.

I glanced over a Reia and wanted to punch her. She had a huge smile on her face.

_"Shall we?" _Sirius said leading us into the dining area.

_"I think I'm going to vomit." _I replied.

_"Don't because you're going to ruin your make-up" _Reia smirked.

We took our seats at the dining room table.

_"So... Claude... its Claude isn't it? What do you do?" _Sirius asked him as he took a bite out of his garlic bread.

_"I just got out of the school, so I am still looking for the vork." _Claude said in his Russian accent.

_"So how did you and my daughter meet?" _Sirius asked.

Claude glanced at Reia and me.

_"We met when the other schools came for the Triwizard Tournament." _I lied.

Reia nodded.

_"I see" _Sirius replied.

_"Ve vent to the ball together." _Claude added.

I closed my eyes.

_"I thought Kate sang at the ball." _Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

_"We still... danced together on the first song... and ate dinner together." _I quickly lied.

Sirius nodded and shoved some spaghetti in his mouth. I noticed Reia rubbing Claude's leg. I shot her a dirty look and she quickly removed her hand.

_"So Claude... what are exactly your intentions with my daughter?" _Sirius asked.

_"Dad!" _I exclaimed.

_"No, it's okay... I am in love vith her... and I plan on spending the rest of my life vith her." _Claude answered grabbing my hand and kissing it.

_"Love eh?" _Sirius said looking at me.

_"Sure is..." _I said smiling.

_"Dinner is over. Claude, it was a pleasure meeting you, but you may leave." _Sirius said standing up from the table.

_"Wait. What?" _I said standing up as well.

_"Kate, can I have a word with you in the other room?" _Sirius asked me.

I glanced at Reia and Claude, and then followed Sirius to the next room.

_"What's going on?" _I asked.

_"Do you honestly think I'm stupid?" _Sirius asked me.

_"What... no of course not." _I replied.

_"He's not your boyfriend." _Sirius said.

_"Yes, he is!" _I replied.

_"Oh yeah?" _Sirius said nudging his head towards the dining room.

I turned around and Claude was pretty much eating Reia's face.

_"Nice try kid, I want to meet your REAL boyfriend." _Sirius said messing up my hair.

_"It's honestly not going to happen." _I replied, trying to fix my hair.

_"Look, Kate... I don't understand why this is a big deal to you." _Sirius commented.

_"No, I don't understand why you're making a big deal about this." _I replied.

_"I just want too meet him, that's all." _Sirius exclaimed.

_"You wouldn't understand." _I said.

_"Understand what?" _He asked.

_"Nothing..." _I mumbled.

_"What is he some sort of Werewolf or something, because I'm pretty open to that. Lupin's a Werewolf and he's my best mate!" _Sirius informed me.

_"Lupin's a werewolf?" _I asked.

_"Don't change the subject. What's wrong with him?" _Sirius asked.

_"You just... wouldn't approve." _I commented.

_"Try me" _Sirius smirked.

_"Honestly... I already know." _I informed him.

_"Is he a vampire?" _Sirius asked.

_"No..." _I replied

_"Then what? I will approve of anybody or anything; I just want to know that you're happy and safe with this man." _Sirius said.

Anybody but Severus Snape.

_"I can't..." _I replied.

_"Do you not trust me?" _He asked me

_"I do, honestly Sirius... but this just isn't going to happen." _I said turning away.

_"Kate... please..." _Sirius pleaded.

It broke my heart to deny Sirius anything, but I couldn't tell him I was with his school rival. I turned around to face him.

_"I love you, and I'm sorry I lied that Clyde was my boyfriend." _I whispered.

_"I love you too kid...and I'm pretty sure his name is Claude." _Sirius said quietly.

I smirked and then walked upstairs leaving Sirius wondering...

_**Authors Note - Please excuse my attempt to write a Russian accent, I promise I won't do that again!**_


	29. Chapter 29

The next afternoon I was sitting on my bed reading the potion's book Snape had given me for Christmas. There were so many potions that looked difficult to make, but the one at the end... looked the worst. Sirius knocked on my door and walked in.

_"Hey kid, what are you doing?" _He asked me sitting next to me.

_"Just reading... hey have you heard of this Alakazam potion?" _I asked him.

_"Isn't that the potion that is supposed to reverse the Avada Kedavra curse?" _He said looking at the potion.

_"I thought there was nothing..." _I said.

_"I don't know too much about potions kid, there is another meeting tonight, maybe Snivy Snape will come and you can ask him." _he suggested.

_"You don't have a problem with me asking Professor Snape something?" _I asked raising an eyebrow.

_"I may hate him, but he's good at potions..." _He admitted.

I closed the book.

_"Then I'll ask him then, can you ask him to stay behind after the meeting?" _I asked

_"Only if I get to meet your boyfriend." _Sirius smirked.

If you only knew...

_"Dad...please... not this again." _I moaned.

_"Come on Kate, I'm not asking for much." _He pleaded.

Again... If you only knew...

I sighed... I really wanted to know more about this potion.

_"Umm, okay? But not... anytime soon." _I said.

_"Well it's better than a flat no." _Sirius smirked.

He messed up my hair.

_"Sirius!" _I yelled as I tried to fix my hair.

_"Come down for lunch, Molly made some sandwiches" _Sirius said standing up.

_"Does she ever go home?" _I asked.

_"It's safer here... she wants to protect her family." _Sirius said.

_"I guess that makes sense." _I replied.

_"See you down stairs Kate." _Sirius said walking out the door.

_"See you dad..." _I whispered as he left the room.

I opened my book again and started reading the Alakazam potion again.

* * *

><p>Later that night there was a knock at my bedroom door.<p>

_"It's open." _I yelled as I folded the Daily Prophet and placed it beside me.

The door opened and Professor Snape walked in.

_"You're father said you wanted to see me about some potion?" _He said smirking.

_"He sent you up to my room?" _I asked.

_"I guess he doesn't know about us?" _He asked

I sighed.

_"He's been bugging me about meeting my boyfriend." _I informed him

Snape closed the door behind him and sat at the end of my bed.

_"Well that might be a problem." _He smirked.

_"It isn't funny! He's very persistent! He's going to kill me if he ever finds out." _I whined.

_"He's not going to find out, you worry too much." _Snape said as he moved closer to me.

I leaned over and kissed him. How I missed his lips.

_"If you wanted to see me, you didn't have to lie about a question about a potion." _Snape smirked as he kissed my neck.

_"I actually had a question." _I breathed.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me.

_"Really?" _He asked.

I reached over to my bed side table and grabbed the potion book. I flipped threw the back pages until I found the beginning to the Alakazam potion. I handed him the book.

_"What's with this potion?" _I asked.

He skimmed over the page.

_"It's a counter potion to the Avada Kedavra curse." _He said handing the book back to me.

_"But I thought there was no counter to that curse?" _I asked

_"There isn't as if yet... no one has been able to properly make this potion." _Snape informed me.

_"Really?" _I asked.

_"I've even tried it and didn't succeed." _He replied.

I looked over the pages.

_"If you make it incorrectly, the person will come back as some sort of zombie... not the kind that want to eat your brains, but they will try and kill you, and then you will just have to kill them again." _Snape informed me.

_"Did that happen to you?" _I asked.

_"Yes, I tried it on a fox one night, and it came back as this zombie creature... that was the only time I tried it." _Snape commented.

I closed the book.

_"Okay, that's all I wanted to know." _I said putting the book back on the side table.

_"Are you going to attempt to make it?" _He asked me.

_"One day maybe..." _I smiled.

_"Well, I better go before Sirius comes up and checks on us." _Snape said getting off the bed.

_"When will I see you again?" _I asked getting off the bed as well.

_"I don't know." _He whispered as he placed his hand on my cheek.

_"I might be able to sneak out again..." _I smirked

_"Then I'll send you an owl when it's a good time." _he replied.

He gently brushed his lips against mine. There was a knock at the door. We quickly separated.

_"Yeah, it's open..." _yelled at the door.

Sirius walked in.

_"Did you get the answer you were looking for?" _Sirius asked glaring at Snape.

_"Uh, yeah, Professor Snape was actually just leaving." _I said.

_"If you have anymore questions , don't hesitate to ask me." _Snape said as he walked towards the door.

_"Thank you Professor Snape." _I replied as he left my bedroom and headed down the stairs.

_"Ugh, I hate that guy..." _Sirius muttered

I rolled my eyes.

_"I don't understand how you could like a slime ball like Snivy." _Sirius commented.

My stomach clenched.

"_Like?" _I asked

"_Yeah, you're probably the only person besides Dumbledore who can stand the guy." _Sirius commented

_"He actually not that bad Dad..." _I replied.

_"He's probably only nice to you because you were in Slytherin." _Sirius said.

_"Maybe..." _I replied.

_"Anyways, I'm glad you got an answer out of him." _Sirius said smiling.

_"Yeah, me too." _I replied.

_"Oh before I forget, Dumbledore dropped off a letter for you." _Sirius said pulling out an envelope out of his pocket.

_"Dumbledore?" _I asked taking it from him.

I opened the letter.

_**"Please meet me in the front of 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow evening. 9:00pm"**_

_**- Albus Dumbledore.**_

_"I wonder what that's all about." _I commented as I handed Sirius the letter.

_"Who knows with Dumbledore" _Sirius said looking over the letter.

_"Isn't this address, your address?" _I asked

Sirius glanced at the letter again.

_"Yep." _He confirmed.

_"Well at least I don't have to go very far..." _I replied.

_"You can't anyways" _Sirius commented as he started to walk out of my bedroom as well.

_"What?" _I asked

_"You're still grounded." _Sirius said smirking

_"Oh come on, when am I ungrounded?" _I asked

_"When I get to meet your boyfriend." _Sirius said.

_"You did though." _I smirked

_"You're REAL one." _He smirked

I meant the real one too... the one who just walked out of my bedroom.

Sirius winked and shut the door behind him when he left.

* * *

><p>Reia and I were hanging out in her room the next day.<p>

_"Oh, did I tell you I got this weird letter from Dumbledore. Told me to meet him outside at 9:00" _I informed her.

She stopped putting on her eye liner.

_"You got one too?" _She asked

_"You got one!" _I asked.

_"Yeah!" _She exclaimed.

_"That's so weird; I wonder what he wants..." _I said.

_"Dumbledore is crazy anyways; I would just go with it." _Reia said as she continued to put on her eye liner.

_"So what happened with you a Clyde?" _I asked

_"Claude... and he went back to Russia." _She said as she applied lip balm.

_"Why did he go back?" _I asked

_"Because, I told him I didn't want to be in a relationship with him." _She said looking at me.

I sighed.

_"You're never going to settle down are you?" _I asked

_"Why on earth would I do that!" _Reia exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

_"We're not all stupid like you Katie... I am not a one man kind of woman." _She smirked.

_"In other words... you're a whore?" I _joked.

She threw her pillow at me.

_"Shut up, I am not." _She giggled.

I threw the pillow back at her.

_"You so are Reia. Just admit it." _I smirked.

_"Okay, maybe..." _She admitted.

There was a soft knocking at the door. And Harry's friend Hermione walked in.

_"Kate?" _She asked

_"Yeah?" _I replied back.

_"This note came for you." _She said shyly as she handed me an envelope.

_"Thank you... its Hermione isn't it?" _I asked

_"Yeah..." _She replied back.

_"Are you in Gryffindor as well as Harry?" _I asked trying to make small talk.

_"Yeah. I heard you both were in Slytherin." _She commented.

_"Yeah, I assure you we are not all evil." _I smirked

_"Well I better get going; Ginny and I are heading out to get out school supplies." _She said turning away.

_"Yeah okay... see you around then." _I said as she left the room.

_"She looks like a know-it-all." _Reia mumbled.

I looked down at the Envelope. A familiar near handwriting was printed on the front of it.

_**Ms. Kate Black**_

_"I think it's from Snape." _I grinned.

_"Well! Open it already!" _Reia exclaimed.

I tore open the envelope.

_**Midnight tonight.**_

_**S.S**_

I held the letter up to my chest. I felt as light as a feather.

_"Well!" _Reia asked impatiently.

I handed her the note.

_"How are you going to escape this time?" _She asked glanced down at the note.

_"Anyway I can." _I smirked as I took the note back from Reia.

Reia didn't reply. In fact she went unusually quiet.

_"Reia?" _I asked

Her gazed was fixed behind me. I followed it and saw Sirius standing there smirking.

_"Who's the note from Kate?" _He asked.

_"Um, Dumbledore...was just confirming our time for the meeting tonight." _I lied.

He walked up to me and held out his hand.

_"Give me the note Kate." _He demanded.

I shook my head.

_"Give me the note" _He repeated.

I slowly raised my hand with the note in it and reluctantly handed him the note.

_"Hmmm, tonight at midnight eh? Sorry to break it too you kid, but you're still grounded." _He said ripping the note in two.

_"Sirius! I'm old enough to do what I please!" _I demanded

_"As long as you're living under my roof, you obey my rules. No leaving the house until I have met the boy." _Sirius demanded.

_"This isn't fair!" _I yelled

_"Well it isn't fair that I haven't met this S.S before either." _Sirius said.

My stomach clenched when he said 'S.S'. Would he put two and two together?

_"I already told you why I won't let you meet him!" _I exclaimed.

_"My decision is final..." _Sirius said as he turned to walk out of the room.

_"Sirius!" _I cried out.

He turned around quickly, a bit of anger flashed in his eyes.

_"My decision is final!" _he repeated

_"UGH, THIS IS COMPLETLY UNFAIR!" _I yelled at him.

He turned away and slammed the door behind him. I sighed and looked over at Reia, She was sitting there smiling.

_"What the hell are you smiling at?" _I asked

_"You're dad is amazing hot when he's pissed off."_ She said fanning herself with her hand.

If would have had anything near me at that moment, I would have throw it at her.

* * *

><p><em>"Sirius, I'm going to my meeting with Dumbledore" <em>I called out as Reia and I headed for the door.

_"You better come home right after." _Sirius said from the other room.

_"Whatever." _I mumbled as I opened the door.

Dumbledore was standing at the end of the walkway waiting for Reia and me.

_"Good evening girls." _He said smiling.

_"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." _I replied bitterly, still mad at Sirius.

_"I'm happy you both could meet me tonight, sorry for the timing, but it seems to be the only time I have available." _Dumbledore said, bowing slightly.

_"What's the meeting about?" _Reia asked.

_"We're not going to discuss it here." _Dumbledore said holding out both of his hands.

Reia and I glanced at each other.

_"Shall we?" _Dumbledore asked.

Reia and I slowly reached out and grabbed on top Dumbledore cold, frail hand. Suddenly it felt like we were stuck in a vacuum. Everything compressed and colors flashed before my eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Authors Note - Chapter rated M!**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slightly when I felt that we have stopped. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that we were on a familiar street.<p>

_"Wands ready. Stay close." _Dumbledore said drawing out his own wand.

Reia and I did what we were told and we followed Dumbledore down the dark, lonely street.

_"Where are we?" _Reia asked.

_"Spinner's End." _I whispered to her.

_"How do you know that!" _she asked

We suddenly stopped at the end of the street in front of a familiar two story brick house.

_"Stay here until I call you." _Dumbledore informed us.

I looked around as Dumbledore walked up to the front door. The door opened up a crack and Dumbledore stood there talking to a person standing on the other side of the door. My heart pounded and my mouth became dry. I couldn't believe Dumbledore brought us to the one place I wanted to go.

_"Girls" _Dumbledore called out to us from the front door.

Dumbledore stood aside as he allowed Reia and me to walk into the house. He followed behind us and shut the door behind us.

_"Girls, you know Professor Snape, Correct?" _Dumbledore smirked.

_"Of course. Good evening Professor Snape." _I said not looking at him.

_"Albus, can we please get this meeting started?" _He said in a monotone voice.

_"Severus, always in such a hurry. Well alright then." _Dumbledore said sitting on Snape's couch.

I glanced over at the floor in front of the fire place where Snape and I had sex. I smirked.

_"Girls, please... sit" _Dumbledore said offering Snape's furniture too us.

Reia glanced at me and smirked. She took a seat next to Dumbledore and I took a seat on the other side of him. Snape sat down in a chair next to the fire place. I felt like I couldn't even look at him or Dumbledore would know we were together. So I kept my eyes anywhere but on him.

_"I brought you here tonight because I wanted to offer you two a job." _Dumbledore informed us.

_"A job?" _Reia asked

_"Yes Ms. Mookums. You see, with some of the teachers being in the Order, they might have too much on their plates when they head back to Hogwarts, so I've decided to hire assistants." _Dumbledore replied.

I looked at Dumbledore in shock

_"Ms. Mookums, I want to assign you to Transfiguration with Professor Mc. Gonagall, and Ms. Black... I would like to assign you to Advanced Potions with Professor Snape here." _Dumbledore said nodding at Snape.

_"You both would be helping students in the classroom as well as helping grade papers." _Snape said tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

_"Really!" _Reia asked excited

_"Unless you don't want the job of course." _Dumbledore said looking at me.

_"Yes! Of course I do!" _Reia exclaimed almost falling off the couch.

_"Excellent Ms. Mookums, I will set up a meeting with you and Professor Mc Gonagall before the school year starts." _Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

I looked at Dumbledore. His icy blue eyes fixed on me. I glanced over a Professor Snape. He looked at if he was waiting on the edge of his seat, waiting for my answer.

_"Yes, I would love to Professor Dumbledore." _I replied looked back at Professor Dumbledore.

Snape relaxed in his chair. Looking away from me.

_"Most Excellent." _Dumbledore said standing up.

Reia and I also stood up.

_"If it's not an inconvenience to you Severus, why don't you have you're meeting with Ms. Black right now" _Dumbledore suggested.

I glanced over at Reia; a huge smile broke out on her face. Snape looked up at the clock and then looked at me.

_"Yes Headmaster." _Snape said looking back at Dumbledore.

_"If you would be so kind to escort Ms. Black back to her father's house when you are finished, we don't need her to going missing as well." _Dumbledore said cheerfully.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

_"Well, Ms. Mookums, if you don't mind, we should be going. I have other engagements and I still have to drop you off at the Black residence." _Dumbledore commented walking toward the door.

_"Yes Professor Dumbledore." _Reia said following him to the door.

_"Goodnight Ms. Black... Severus..." _Dumbledore said with a wink.

Did he know?

_"See you later Reia..." _I said as she turned around and gave me thumbs up before leaving Snape's house with Dumbledore.

I looked over at Snape. A huge smile was on his face. I walked over to him in the chair and climbed into his lap so that we were face to face, my legs on either side of him.

_"I thought they would never leave." _Snape commented and he ran his fingers threw my hair.

_"I guess that means you're my boss." _I whispered to him.

_"I guess so." _He whispered back

_"Was this your idea?" _I smirked

_"It was completely Dumbledore's idea." _Snape replied

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

_"So about this meeting?" _I asked as I brought my face closer to his.

_"It can wait." _Snape replied pushing his lips into mine.

I rested my hands on the top of the chair, and pushed myself closer to him. Pushing deeper into his lips. His lips were completely intoxicating. I would never get enough.

He opened my mouth with his and inserted his tongue into my mouth. His musky scent drove my hormones into overdrive. There was something in his scent that controlled me like a mind-less drone. I moved my hands to either side of his face and pushed myself deeper and deeper into him.

He slowly started to lift up my t-shirt. I pulled away from his addicting lips and held up my arms so he could fully remove my t-shirt. I could feel him beginning to become hard underneath me. He kissed my neck as I started to unbutton the front of his robes. Every kiss on my neck sent tingling down my body and to my groin area. I trusted my pelvis towards his slowly, grinding against the ever growing bulge in his pants. I finally un-buttoned all of his buttons. Suddenly he picked me up in his arms; I wrapped my legs around him, still in a lip lock as he started walking into a room off to the side. We walked into the dark room and he placed me on a soft mattress. I bit my bottom lip as I saw the outline of him remove his robes and un-button his pants and remove those as well. He kicked them to the side and climbed on top of me.

_"My God Kate...I can't get enough of you." _Snape mumbled kissing my neck again.

I ran my hands up his bare back and dug my nails into him gently. He bit my neck in reaction to my nails in his back. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

_"Keep them there" _He instructed, looking down at me.

_"Or what?" _I smirked.

Excitement flashed in his dark eyes.

_"Try it, and find out what happens." _He dared me.

He kissed down my neck and kissed down my chest. He reached around to my back and fidgeted with my bra. His expression was priceless as he attempted to un-clasp my bra. I smirked and decided to help him out again.

_"Severus...it un-clasps from the front." _I said as I un-clasped it for him.

He suddenly got off of me and picked up his pants.

_"Professor?" _I asked sitting up.

He removed his belt that were attached to his pants and brought it back to bed with him.

_"I told you to keep your hands where they were." _He said grabbing my hands forcefully and tying his belt around them.

He attached the other end of the belt to his headboard.

_"And it's Severus..." _He said looking down at me.

I smirked as I looked up at him and bit down on my bottom lip. He was so amazingly sexy. He kissed down my chest and than hovered above my breast. He lightly licked my nipple. I drew in a deep breath, fighting the urge to let out a moan. His mouth covered it as he started to suck and lick at the same time. I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I let out a small moan that managed to escape from my lips. Snape pinched my other nipple with his fingers while still licking the other one. I subconsciously trusted my pelvis upwards into his. He used his other hand to hold me down. I tugged on the belt that bound my hands together. They didn't budge. I've never wanted Snape more.

He bit down lightly on my nipple. My hands tried to snap down, but again the belt stopped them. Waves of electricity pulsed down to my groin, making a wet-ness escape from me and onto my underwear.

_"Oh god, Severus, I want you so badly." _I moaned.

He slowly released his mouth from my breast and looked up at me.

_"Oh do you now?" _He smirked

I nodded my head. His nose lightly brushed my cheek and then my ear.

_"How badly do you want me?" _He whispered in my ear.

I gasped as he lightly licked my ear. I tried to thrust into him again, but his hand was still holding me down.

_"So badly..." _I moaned.

He slowly traced his hand down the middle of my chest and down my stomach. He stopped at the button of my jeans. He un-did them with one swift motion and than un-zipped them. He moved his whole body down mine and slowly pulled off my jeans along with my underwear and removed them completely. He slowly pulled my legs apart and lightly traced a finger around my opening.

_"I can already feel that you're so wet." _He smirked.

_"So wet for you Sev." _I whispered.

I moaned loudly as he slid a finger in me.

_"Do you still want me?" _Snape asked and he slid his finger out of me

_"Yes... Please...oh god Yes" _I moaned.

Snape stood up and removed his boxers, revealing his huge erect penis. He slowly climbed back on top of me. He rubbed himself over my wet opening, teasing me. I tugged at the belt again, still not being able to free my hands. His mouth claimed mine at the same time as he pushed himself into me. I moaned loudly into his lips. He cupped my face with his hands as he slowly withdrew part of him out of me. I grabbed onto the belt that bound my hands as he pushed himself back into me. He released his lips from mine as he pulled back again.

_"You are so wet and tight." _He groaned.

Shivers erupted everywhere in my body and he pushed himself back into me. I wrapped one of my legs around him and thrusted into him and he pushed deeper into me. Snape closed his eyes in ecstasy as I pulled out of him and thrusted inwards. I smirked as I finally got the upper hand. I wrapped my other leg around his waist as I thrusted him deeper into me.

Our breathing began to speed up as we both began to go faster. I moaned loudly as I became closer and closer to a climax.

_"Oh God Sev, I'm going to..." _I moaned as I hit the peak of my orgasm.

My whole body tingled and shivered as I climaxed. Snape still pumped himself in me, going faster and faster. I kissed him as his warm liquid ejected itself into me. Snape collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>He sat up, resting on his elbows after he caught his breath.<p>

_"I guess you want to be released..." _He smirked

_"I don't know... I might want to stay here... I'll be you're sex slave forever." _I smirked back.

He pushed a stray piece of hair away from my face and kissed me.

_"I would love that" _He whispered as he grabbed for the belt.

He released me from my belt bonds. I curled my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, but then slowly pulled away from his lips.

"_I should be getting home, Sirius is going to freak if I stay out much longer." _I sighed.

"_Are you still going to sneak out too see me tonight?" _Snape asked me kissing my neck.

"_I can't..." _I replied.

He looked up me

"_Why not?" _He asked.

_"Sirius read the note you sent this morning. He's watching me now... figured out that my boyfriends initials are S.S" _I smirked.

"_Oh, and aren't you old enough to not have a curfew?" _He replied raising an eyebrow.

"_I'm apparently grounded until he meets my boyfriend." _I informed him.

"_Well then, maybe I'll have to sneak in and see you." _Snape smirked.

"_Oh please don't. Especially if he's watching me now..." _I groaned.

He kissed me.

"_Then how am I going to be able to see you?" _He asked

"_Wait until we go back to Hogwarts, I guess." _I sighed.

"_I'll find a way to be able to see you before then." _He promised me.

I kissed him for at least making an effort, but I saw that there was no hope in me seeing Snape before we went back to Hogwarts. He sat up and looked at me.

_"I love you." _He said running his hand threw my hair.

_"I love you too." _I smirked.

* * *

><p>Snape gave me one last kiss before I Disapparated back to Sirius' house. A huge smile was on my face when I walked threw the door. I peaked into the dining area. No one was in there. I shrugged and headed up stairs to Reia's room to give her the amazing details about what had just happened. I didn't bother knocking when I entered her room.<p>

_"Reia... I just wanted..." _I started to say but then stopped.

I saw Reia half naked on top of a naked Sirius on Reia's bed. I quickly covered my eyes and looked away.

_"OH MY GOD!" _I screamed

_"Kate!" _Sirius exclaimed.

I left the bedroom and stormed up to my room.

_"Kate! Stop! Please!" _Sirius yelled from the door.

I got to my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it as well. I started pacing my bedroom... Did I actually just see that?


	31. Chapter 31

_"Kate, please open up." _Sirius' voice said from the other side of my door.

_"Fuck off Sirius" _I yelled back at him.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you too see that!" _Sirius tried to explain.

_"I don't want to hear it!" _I screamed.

_"Katie... it's me... let me in." _Reia said softly from the other side of my door.

I looked at my door. I unlocked it and opened it a crack to let Reia in. She was wrapped in her robe. I shut the door in Sirius' face.

_"Oh come on Kate!" _Sirius said.

_"Kate... I'm so sorry... it just kind of happened." _Reia said grabbing my shoulders.

_"How could you though... he's my father." _I said.

_"I know, and I feel like shit. It should have never happened." _She replied bowing her head. _"Honestly Reia..." _I said turning away.

_"I'm so sorry." _She said grabbing my arm.

_"Reia... can you just go? I'll talk to you tomorrow." _I said, still not looking at her.

_"Yeah, okay..." _She said opening the door.

_"Kate, please talk to me." _Sirius said as Reia opened the door.

I didn't say anything to him as Reia closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned for most of the night. The images of my best friend on my dad haunted every dream I attempted to have. I sat up in bed. Chance stretched out on my bed and yawned as I climbed out of bed.<p>

I walked to the window and looked down at the street. I squinted at something standing on the pavement. All I could make out is the black outline only highlighted by the orange light of the street lamp. Chance let out a soft meow that made me jump. I looked back at him.

_"What?" _I hissed at him.

He yawned and started licking himself.

_"Ugh... Chancey..." _I groaned as I turned back towards the window.

I looked down again at the street and saw that the dark figure was gone. I looked up and down the street, seeing the figure no where. I closed my curtains and backed away from the window.

_"That's a little creepy." _I whispered to myself.

I went back to my bed and pulled out my potions book and began reading until I finally passed out with the book over my face.

* * *

><p>I slowly descended the stairs into the dining room the next morning. I was relieved when only Professor Lupin was sitting at the dining room table.<p>

"_Good morning." _Lupin said looking up from the newspaper.

"_Morning..." _I mumbled as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

Professor Lupin folded the newspaper.

"_Kate, may I ask you a question?" _He asked folding his hands in his lap.

I took a sip of my coffee.

"_Sure." _I replied lowering my cup.

"_What do you want to do with your life?" _He asked me.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked

"_Well, the job at Hogwarts might not last forever... then what?" _He asked.

I sat down across from him at the table.

"_I guess I haven't really thought about it." _I answered.

"_Well you should be. You are at a crucial part of your life." _He commented.

"_I guess..." _I mumbled.

"_Kate..." _Sirius' voice came from behind me.

I turned around and saw him standing in the door way to the dining room.

"_I have to go Professor Lupin." _I said standing up.

"_Kate please, I want to talk about this." _He said standing in my way.

"_There is nothing to talk about Sirius." _I said pushing past him.

Sirius didn't follow me.

"_By the way" _I started to say as I ascended the stairs. _"I'm considering myself ungrounded." _

* * *

><p>I headed out the door around noon without talking to anyone. I wanted to grab some more books and ingredients for some potions I wanted to try. I headed back after a quick bite to eat. I walked threw the door as I shoved the last bit of my sandwich in my mouth. Reia was sitting on the steps looking at her hands. She looked up when I came closer.<p>

_"Hey..." _She mumbled.

I swallowed.

_"Hey..." _I mumbled back.

_"Can we talk?" _She asked.

_"Sure..." _I said climbing up the stairs.

She followed me into my bedroom.

_"Kate, I'm so sorry about yesterday..." _She said.

_"I know..." _I said putting my shopping bags down.

_"Can you ever forgive me?" _She asked

_"Depends..." _I replied.

_"Depends on what_?" She asked.

_"Are you going to continue... errmmm... seeing him?" _I asked

_"No of course not, it was a one time thing." _Reia promised.

I sighed.

_"Well then I guess I can forgive you." _I smirked

She ran up and hugged me.

_"In all fairness I did say no promises." _Reia mumbled.

_"Don't push it" _I replied.

* * *

><p>I still didn't talk to Sirius until the next day, and it wasn't by choice. He cornered me in my own room.<p>

"_Kate, we need to talk about this!" _Sirius said.

"_Okay you want to talk about this then? Why did you fuck my best friend?" _I asked

"_I don't know..." _He whispered.

"_Okay, that was a great talk... you may leave now." _I said looking out my window.

"_Please Kate... I am so sorry." _He pleaded.

It was a bit unfair that I forgave Reia and not Sirius. I turned around and looked into his sorrow filled eyes. He did actually look like he was sorry.

"_Okay..." _I whispered.

"_Okay?" _He repeated

"_I forgive you..." _I added.

He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug and gripped me tightly.

"_Sirius! I can't breath!" _I mumbled.

"_I don't care; just let me hug you right now." _He replied.

"_Sirius, really! I can't feel my arms anymore." _I said.

He slowly released his grip around me.

"_I'm so sorry kid." _He said, looking me in the eyes.

"_Yeah..." _I replied.

He hugged me tight again.

"_I'm going to stop forgiving you if you keep hugging me this tight!" _I managed to say threw his tight hug.

He released me quickly.

"_Sorry." _He said

"_And stop saying sorry!" _I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The end of August approached quickly. Snape has been to busy doing things with the Order before the school year began, that we didn't see each other since the 'meeting'.<p>

In just three day, Reia and I would be heading back to Hogwarts.

"_What do you want to do today Kate?" _Reia asked sitting upside down in an arm chair.

"_We should probably pack..." _I sighed from the floor

"_Or... we could go back to that little beach..." _Reia smirked.

I glanced over at her amazingly tanned skin.

"I think you got enough color Reia." I said sitting up.

"_Oh, and you don't!" _She replied lifting her head slightly.

I rubbed my eye and stretched out on the floor.

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _I muttered.

I heard footsteps coming into the room. I tilted my head back and saw an upside down Sirius looking at me.

"_Hey dad..." _I said.

"_What in the world are you girls doing?" _She asked us.

"_We are deciding on what to do today." _Reia replied.

"_Shouldn't you two be packing?" _He asked

"_We've already discussed that, but it got out voted with a beach vote." _I replied.

"_I thought you didn't want to go." _Reia commented.

"_Well, it's better then packing." _I replied.

"_You girls pack. Enough beach time." _Sirius said.

Reia and I groaned. Another set of foot steps came into the room. I tilted my head back and saw Harry up-side down.

"_Kate, this letter just came for you." _He said handing me an envelope.

I quickly turned around and grabbed it before Sirius managed to.

"_Thanks Harry!" _I said holding it away from Sirius.

"_Open it Kate..." _Sirius demanded.

"_It's okay. I think I'm going to wait until later." _I replied.

"_Who's the note from?" _Harry asked.

"_Kate's boyfriend that I haven't met yet." _Sirius replied.

"_Oh? What's his name I might know him" _Harry said

My eyes widened...

"_His initials are S.S" _Sirius said.

Oh god, please don't figure out that it's Professor Snape. Harry was silent.

"_Nope, doesn't ring any bells..." _Harry finally said shrugging his shoulders. _"Damnit" _Sirius replied.

I smirked.

"_You got lucky this time Kate." _Sirius said as he walked out. _"So, who is it?" _Harry asked.

"_Sorry Harry, I can't say." _I smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room as well. I opened the letter. Nothing was written on it.

"_What the...?" _I said flipping over the note.

"_What's up?" _Reia asked.

"_There's nothing on it." _I replied.

"_Maybe there is some sort of invisible ink?" _Reia suggested.

"_Yeah, but how do I reveal the ink?" _I asked.

"_Ask it?" _She suggested

"_Reveal your writing." _I said to the letter.

Nothing appeared.

"_Well, he would want to make sure Sirius couldn't read it if he found it." _Reia commented.

"_That still doesn't really help me." _I replied.

"_Maybe you should ask that know-it-all friend of Harry's." _Reia said.

"_Great idea!" _I replied

I knocked on her bedroom door.

"_Come in." _Her voice said from the other side of the door.

"_Hey sorry to bug you, but I thought you could help me with something." _I said handing her the note.

"_There's nothing on it." _Her friend Ginny said.

"_It's invisible ink." _I replied

"_Hmmm" _Hermione said looking at the letter.

"_Who is it from?" _Ginny replied.

"_Uh, just someone." _I said

"_Her boyfriend." _Reia chimed in.

"_Reia!" _I exclaimed.

Reia smirked.

"_It might be the lover's kiss ink." _Hermione said.

"_What's that?" _I asked.

"_Try kissing it." _She said handing it to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"_I'm serious! Kiss it!" _She pushed.

I slowly lifted the letter up to my face and kissed it. Black ink started seeping into the paper.

"_**Tomorrow night, midnight, be in bed**_

_**S.S"**_

"_What does that mean?" _Ginny asked.

"_Oh, um... nothing." _I said shoving the letter in my pocket. _"Thanks a lot of Hermione." _

I got up and left the room, Reia right behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: sorry, this chapter is mostly just a filler.<strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

I tried to stay up until midnight, but I couldn't help but doze off once Chance climbed into my lap and started purring. I was awakened by someone shaking me.

_"Kate, wake up." _Snape whispered

I slowly opened my eyes to soft lamp light.

_"Please don't punch me in the face again." _Snape joked

_"What time is it?" _I asked sitting up in bed.

_"It's just passed 1:00am." _Snape replied sitting next to me.

_"You're late." _I yawned.

_"I'm sorry; I couldn't get away until now." _Snape replied.

_"You can always make it up to me." _I smirked leaning against him.

His musky scent already sent my tired hormones into overdrive.

_"You look tired..." _Snape whispered.

I yawned.

_"I'm fine" _I replied.

_"I can come back tomorrow night." _Snape suggested.

_"Or you can spend the night with me." _I smirked. _"Not tonight." _Snape replied.

I looked up at him. He had bags under his eyes. He was tired too.

_"You didn't have to come tonight." _I yawned

_"Yes I did" _Snape replied.

I tilted my head in confusion.

_"You did?" _I asked

_"I missed you too much." _Snape replied.

He gently pushed his lips into mine, but then pulled away.

_"I better go before I can't control myself." _Snape smirked.

_"Then just one more kiss?" _I suggested, hoping it would get him to stay.

He outlined my bottom lip with his thumb.

_"Don't tempt me." _He whispered

I brought my face closer to his, our lips inches apart.

_"Tempt you? I don't know what you're talking about." _I smirked.

There was a soft knocking on my bedroom door.

_"Are you awake Kate?" _Sirius asked softly from the other side of the door.

Snape and I both jumped out of my bed. I dragged Snape over to my wardrobe.

_"Hide in here" _I whispered.

_"Kate?" _Sirius asked from the other side of the door.

I looked at the door and then back at the wardrobe. Snape closed the doors, hiding himself. I walked over to the door and opened it.

_"What's going on?" _I asked.

I fake yawned.

_"I was just wondering if you were still up." _Sirius said.

_"Now I am. What do you need?" _I asked as I leaned against the door frame.

_"I just... wanted to spend some time with you before you headed back to Hogwarts..." _He said scuffing his feet on the ground.

_"So you want to spend time with me... at... one in the morning?" _I asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"Not necessarily. I just wanted to make sure that tomorrow, we could spend time together." _Sirius said looking into my eyes.

_"Yeah sure, no problem." _I smirked.

_"Do you mind if it was just... you and I... not Reia?" _He asked.

_"I would actually prefer that better after your little... mishap with her." _I replied.

Chance started scratching at my wardrobe. My eyes widened. Sirius looked at him curiously.

_"His cat nip is in there." _I lied.

_"I see..." _Sirius replied.

_"Okay, so see you tomorrow?" _I asked.

_"Yeah, have a good night kid." _Sirius said messing up my hair.

I didn't bother trying to fix it right away.

_"Goodnight." _I replied as I shut my door.

I sighed and scooted Chance away from the wardrobe. I opened the double doors on the wardrobe.

_"Close one huh?" _I smirked.

Snape climbed out of the wardrobe. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His lips touched mine without him saying a word.

_"Kate, I almost forgot that..." _Sirius started to say as he opened my door.

My breathing stopped. My heart jumped into my throat and my whole body went numb. I quickly turned around. I saw Sirius standing there with his mouth open and his face pale.

_"Snape...?" _Sirius managed to say.

_"Dad... I'm..." _I started to say.

Sirius' face went from shocked to anger in a blink of an eye. Sirius grabbed my wand that was on my dresser by the door and pointed it at Snape.

_"Dad, please no! Stop!" _I yelled as I positioned myself between Sirius and Snape.

_"I'm going to fucking kill you Severus!" _Sirius spat at him.

Snape withdrew his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

_"Try it you mutt!" _Snape replied.

_"Stop it! Both of you!" _I screamed.

_"Why don't stop cowering behind my daughter and fight me like a man!" _Sirius yelled.

_"You wouldn't be able to hit me in an open field and if I were standing still." _Snape smirked

Suddenly a spark of red light went flying by my face. Snape must have deflected it because another shot of red light went flashing past me again to Sirius.

_"Stop it!" _I yelled.

Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way of another one of Sirius' spells.

_"Your spells are navigating wrong because that isn't your wand you flea infested twat." _Snape spat.

A shot of a blue spell hit Snape.

_"And yet I can still hit you." _Sirius smirked.

Snape grabbed his arm where the spell it. Snape quickly shot another spell knocking Sirius to the ground. Lupin ran into my room.

_"What's going on!" _Lupin asked.

Sirius quickly got up and shot another spell towards Snape. Snape deflected it with a quick wave of his wand. Sirius shot another spell, this time it hitting me. Sharp pain went shooting threw my whole body. It subsided quickly, but it was enough to bring me to my knees.

_"Kate..." _Sirius whispered.

Snape moved in front of me, blocking me from anymore spells. Snape shot yellow sparks at Sirius, hitting him. Sirius fell to his knees.

_"Dad!" _I exclaimed

_"Is that all you have Snivy?" _Sirius smirked.

_"Sirius, Stop!" _Lupin exclaimed.

_"Not until I kill him Remus." _Sirius growled as he stood up.

_"Dad... please..." _I mumbled.

Sirius shot another spell at Snape. Snape easily blocked it.

_"So easy to read, no wonder Dumbledore won't let you do anything for the Order." _Snape said.

_"Read this." _Sirius said jumping towards Snape.

Lupin quickly managed to grab on to Sirius.

_"Sirius! Calm down!" _Lupin exclaimed.

_"Remus... He was kissing her!" _Sirius yelled

Lupin looked at me. Sirius managed to squirm his arm out of Lupin's grasp and shot another spell at Snape, this time hitting him. Snape fell instantly to the ground in front of me. Lupin quickly grabbed my wand away from him.

_"Sirius enough!" _Lupin said.

Sirius made another jump at Snape. I quickly jumped over Snape and stood in front of him with my arms extended out.

_"Kate, move out of the way." _Sirius grunted as he tried to get out of Lupin's grasp.

_"No" _I replied.

_"Kate move!" _Sirius demanded._"Dad... I love him" _I whispered as my eyes locked on Sirius'

Sirius suddenly stopped fighting Lupin. He went almost limp in his arms.

_"What?" _He mumbled.

_"I love him." _I repeated.

_"I want him out of my house." _Sirius said as he shook off Lupin.

He didn't look at me as he left my room and stormed downstairs. Lupin took one glance at me and Snape before he left my room as well. I turned around and knelt in front of Snape.

_"Are you okay?" _I said as tears quietly fell down my face.

_"Are you?" _Snape asked wiping away my tear on cheek.

I nodded, unable to speak anymore.

* * *

><p>I walked Snape out to the front door. We didn't kiss each other good-bye this time. I walked into the dining room where Sirius and Lupin were sitting.<p>

_"Dad..." _I started to say, but was stopped when Sirius held up his hand.

_"I can't believe you would do something like that to me." _Sirius said

He still didn't look at me.

_"I didn't do it intentionally to hurt you!" _I snapped

_"Are you not thinking clearly or what?" _Sirius said slamming his hand on the table.

_"I'm thinking quiet clearly actually" _I replied.

_"He's old enough to be your father, literally! He's my age!" _Sirius yelled, finally making eye contact with me.

_"Oh, it's the age that bother's you? It doesn't have anything to do with you two hating each other?" _I replied back.

Sirius grabbed a coffee cup that was left on the table and threw it at the wall.

_"It's everything I have a problem with!" _Sirius screamed.

_"I knew you wouldn't understand." _I snapped back

_"Understand! Who in there right mind would understand?" _Sirius said standing up.

_"So I'm not in my right mind?" _I asked.

_"Don't... do that!" _Sirius spat

_"Do what!" _I yelled back

_"Put words in my mouth! Your mother used to always do that!" _Sirius yelled.

Him talking about my mother stung.

_"The thought of him even touching you..." _Sirius said sitting down.

_"Kate... how did this even happen?" _Lupin asked.

_"It just did." _I replied bitterly.

_"You're not too see him anymore." _Sirius said.

_"I work with him now... how am I supposed to not see him?" _I asked

_"Then you're not going. Tell Dumbledore that you're sorry but..." _Sirius started to say.

_"I'm going Sirius... and I'm going to continue 'seeing' Professor Snape." _I snapped.

_"I forbid you." _Sirius said looking into my eyes.

Rage danced like flames in his eyes.

_"Forbid me? Have you forgotten that I'm of age to do what I wish? Sorry Sirius, but you missed that part of my life where you can tell me what to do." _I informed him.

I turned to leave the kitchen.

_"I'll be out by tomorrow morning." _I said to him before leaving the dining room.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm coming with you." <em>Reia smirked.

_"Reia... you don't have too." _I said putting Chance in his cat carrier.

_"Yeah, because I'm going to stay here awkwardly with your angry father." _She replied sarcastically.

_"Are you ready to go?" _I asked.

_"Give me 20 minutes and I will be" _Reia said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Reia and I walked downstairs with our luggage. We hoped no one would be up at 6am, but that was apparently too much to ask. Sirius, Arthur and Lupin were standing in the hallway. Sirius was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.<p>

_"Why don't you just stay one more day... it's unsafe out there." _Lupin commented as Reia and I descended down the stairs.

_"I feel like I kind of over stayed my welcome." _I replied walking down the hallway towards the front door.

_"Nonsense... Sirius tell her!" _Arthur said.

I looked back at Sirius. He looked at me briefly and then turned and walked up the stairs.

_"We'll be fine." _I said as soon as Sirius was out of sight.

_"Kate... Reia... please, people are going missing." _Lupin pleaded.

_"Sorry Professor Lupin." _I replied as Reia opened the front door.

We left Lupin and Arthur standing there as I closed the door behind me and Reia.

_"So what's the plan?" _Reia said as soon as we walked down the street.

_"I think I might know a place." _I replied grabbing Reia's hand.

_"We're not going to Snape's place are we? Because I'm not really cool with that." _Reia commented.

I chuckled.

_"No, I wouldn't do that to you." _I smirked.

_"Thank god." _Reia replied.

_"You got everything?" _I asked

_"Yep, ready when you are." _She said closing her eyes.

Colors flashed before my eyes and then we hit solid ground again. We were in front of a tiny cabin surrounded by trees.

_"What a dump!" _Reia commented.

_"This is where my mom and I lived..." _I replied as I nudged her.

_"Oh, I mean... what a cute little cozy cabin!" _Reia exclaimed.

_"Yeah, whatever" _I smirked as I walked towards the front of the cabin.

_"Where the hell are we anyways?" _Reia asked.

_"Canada..." _I replied opening the door.

_"Oh cool, I've never been there" _Reia said following me into the cabin.

I dropped my bags beside the door and walked back outside towards the back of the cabin.

_"Where are you going?" _Reia asked.

_"To turn on the generator..." _I replied, peaking my head out from the side of the cabin.

_"The what?" _Reia asked following me.

I stood in front of a machine, flicked the switch and pulled hard on a cord. It didn't quite jump to life. I pulled hard on the cord again and it started.

_"What's that for?" _Reia asked.

_"That's our power supply." _I smirked

_"Wow! That's so cool!" _Reia said kneeling down to get a better look at it.

_"Not bad for muggle stuff." _I said.

_"Come on, I'll show you were our bathroom is." _I said walking towards the back of the cabin.

_"It's a small cabin Kate, I'm sure I can find the washroom." _Reia said as she stood back up.

_"It's not in the cabin." _I smirked.

_"Excuse me?" _Reia said following me.

I pointed at a little shack a couple of feet behind the cabin.

_"That's the washroom." _I replied.

Reia walked up too it and opened the door. She screamed and ran back out.

_"No fucking way am I using the washroom in a HOLE!" _Reia said crossing her arms.

I laughed.

_"It's not that bad" _I said walking back towards the cabin.

_"Not that bad! There's not running water!" _Reia exclaimed.

_"Yeah, it's not like we can use magic to make water appear or anything." _I said sarcastically.

Reia screamed. I turned back quickly.

_"What! What's wrong!" _I asked.

_"I just saw the hugest bug!" _Reia said clinging to my arm.

_"Oh god Reia..." _I said walking towards the cabin again.

_"It was disgusting Kate! It was huge... and black and had these huge antennas!" _She said following me back into the cabin.

_"Like cockroaches with wings?" _I asked.

_"Yeah!" _she exclaimed.

_"Yeah... there are lots of them around here." _I smirked

_"You better be fucking kidding Kate." _Reia said following me back into the cabin.

_"Sorry..." _I said as I let Chance out of his cat carrier.

_"Ew... Kate... please be joking." _She said as she stomped her foot.

I looked up at her.

_"It's a good thing we're only here for one night eh?" _I smirked.

_"I'm not leaving the cabin until then." _Reia said folding her arms.

_"Just wait until you need to use the washroom." _I commented as I started packing wood into the fireplace.

Reia flopped down on a chair.

_"I need to go now..." _Reia whined.

_"Go where?" _I replied as I pointed my wand at the fire.

The logs caught on fire.

_"I need to use the so-called washroom." _Reia said covering her face.

I started laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been working on some art work ;)<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

_"Dad please stop..." _

_"Move out of the way, I'm going to kill him..."_

_"Please no!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

I quickly sat up in bed

_"Severus!" _I said to a lightly dimmed room.

I was shaking and cold. Sweat rolled down my face from my forehead. I flopped back down on my pillow, starring at the cabin ceiling. I pulled the blanket off of me and climbed out of bed. There was no point trying to get back to sleep after a nightmare like that... I wrapped myself up in a robe and sat down on the front porch of the cabin.

_"I forgot how much I missed it here." _I whispered to myself.

I took a big inhale of the fresh forest air. I heard a twig break in the forest to my left. I slowly stood up from the porch. I cast a protection spell on the cabin earlier that day... no one should be able to see it.

Another twig broke in the woods. I withdrew my wand peering into the dark forest. I sighed with relief when I saw a tiny rabbit hop out from the edge of the forest. I turned around and Reia was standing right behind me. I screamed and fell backwards.

"_What the hell are you doing!" _I exclaimed as I got back on my feet.

"_I couldn't sleep, and I heard you out here! What the hell are you doing!" _Reia asked.

"_I couldn't sleep either, and then I thought I heard something in the forest..." _I said looking at the place where the rabbit was.

Reia looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh don't even look at me like that; there was a rabbit just there!" _I commented

"_A rabbit you say. Was it a zombie rabbit that was going to kill you?" _Reia smirked.

"_Oh whatever, Ms. I'm afraid of every bug in site." _Ijoked back.

"_Hey! That is a legitimate fear!" _She defended.

I smirked.

"_What ever you say." _I replied

"_Well okay then, riddle me this Kate... what are we suppose to do now? I'm sure we can't head to Hogwarts right now." _Reia said as she placed her hand on her hip.

I looked back out at the forest... what were we going to do?

* * *

><p>After many card games, Reia and I fell asleep slouched over the table. I woke up in a pool of my own drool. It was dark in the cabin. I quickly sat up in my chair.<p>

"_Reia, wake up!" _I said as I got up to try and find my watch.

"_Huh? What time is it?" _Reia asked.

I found my watch and looked at it. It read 8pm.

"_Fuck" _I muttered.

I looked over a Reia. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that the joker card was stuck on her forehead.

"_We're going to be killed." _I said.

"_Why, how late are we?" _She asked.

"_Very late..." _I said.

* * *

><p>After packing up everything, we apperated to Hogsmeade, the closest place we could get to Hogwarts.<p>

"_It's a good thing the kids don't start arriving until tomorrow." _Reia commented.

"_That's not why we're going to be killed." _I replied.

"_Then... why are we?" _She asked.

"_We were supposed to be here by 1pm... and with the people going missing and such..." _I replied as we dragged out bags threw Hogsmeade.

We didn't say anything until we reached the gates into Hogwarts. A man starting walking towards us from the other side of the gate.

"_Well... It was nice knowing you Kate... You've been an amazing friend." _Reia muttered. _"Likewise." _I replied as the man approached the gate.

"_What is your business here at Hogwarts?" _The man asked.

"_We are working here." _Reia replied.

"_Names..." _he requested.

"_Kate Black and Reia Mookums." _I replied.

He unlocked the gate and let us threw.

"_You're late." _He said as he escorted us to the castle.

"_Yeah, I figured." _I replied.

We reached the giant double doors into Hogwarts. A sight I would enjoy more, if I wasn't about to be killed.

"_This is where I leave you. I suggest you let Professor Dumbledore know you have arrived." _He said.

"_Not necessary, he isn't here." _Snape said from behind us.

I quickly turned around. He didn't make eye contact with me. He looked pretty pissed off. The man nodded and walked back towards the gate.

"_Would you care to explain where you girls have been and why you are so late?" _Snape asked angrily.

"_Well, you see... we fell asleep because we didn't get a good sleep and..." _Reia started to say.

"_You know it's not safe out there, Why in the world would you leave the Order's head quarters?" _Snape said looking at me.

"_I'm pretty sure I got kicked out after what happened" _I snapped.

"_What?" _Snape asked.

"_Yeah, it wasn't very pretty." _Reia commented.

I looked away from Snape.

"_Well, that's still no excuse for being late. You had everyone worried." _Snape said.

"_We're fine, we're here. Safe and sound." _I replied.

"_Let me show you two to your room." _Snape said dropping the conversation.

He led us threw the castle until we stopped at a door at the end of a corridor.

"_You two will be staying in here." _Snape said unlocking the door.

The room was beautiful. Two beds on either side of the room, a bathroom off to the side and a couch with two armchairs faced a fireplace.

"_I call the left side!" _Reia giggled and she threw herself on the bed.

"_Kate, can I have a word with you after you have finished unpacking?" _Snape asked.

I looked over at Reia. A huge smirk on her face.

"_Yeah" _I replied.

"_I'll be in my room." _Snape said.

He left.

"_How awesome is this room!" _Reia squealed.

"_It's amazing!" _I smirked

I let Chance out of his carrier.

"_This is your new home for a bit buddy." _I told him.

He meowed and started sniffing the room.

"_Just so you know, I don't want to wake up to find you and Snape going at it." _Reia commented.

"_Oh come on Reia." _I smirked

"_Honestly! You go to his room for that kind of stuff!" _Reia said throwing her pillow at me.

"_What if we kick you out of this room and fuck on your bed." _I joked.

"_Yeah, fucking try it" _Reia giggled.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me very long to un-pack. I quickly ran a brush threw my hair and changed my clothes before heading to Snape's room.<p>

"_So I shouldn't wait up?" _Reia smirked as she leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"_I think he's pissed at me... so I should be back fairly early." _I replied as I turned off the bathroom light and walked back into our room.

"_Okay then, I might be in the shower, I need to get that forest... smoke... smell off of me." _She replied stripping off her shirt.

"_Can you at least wait to strip until after I leave?" _I said looking away.

"_Oh right, because you haven't seen me like this before." _Reia said as she rolled her eyes.

I sighed.

"_I will see you later." _I said walking to the door.

"_Have fun..." _Reia replied with a wink.

I left the room and headed down the familiar path to Snape's room. I softly knocked on the door, unable to escape my inveitable fate any longer. Snape opened his door, the pissed off look still on his face.

"_Come in." _He said walking away from the open door.

I followed him into his room, shutting the door behind me.

"_Sit" _He said pointing at the love seat in front of his fireplace.

I obeyed without arguing, I knew I was in trouble.

"_Do you know how worried I was?" _Snape said.

Here it comes...

"_I'm sorry Severus" _I mumbled.

"_I was about to go out looking for you, where I didn't know. And Sirius kicked out of the house?" _He ranted.

"_He didn't care if I left." _I replied.

"_I doubt that." _Snape snapped.

"_I said I was leaving and he didn't say anything back... in fact he walked away from me." _I snapped back.

"_Do you understand how dangerous it is out there?" _Snape continued.

"_We were safe." _I replied.

"_Anything could have happened!" _Snape said raising his voice.

"_But it didn't!" _I replied back, my voice getting louder as well.

Snape started pacing the floor in front of the fire place.

"_What is this really about?" _I asked.

He stopped and looked at me.

"_What do you mean?" _He asked.

"_I mean, I'm here safe... and you're still mad at me." _I replied.

Snape sighed and sat down next to me.

"_Why didn't you come to my house?" _He asked.

"_What?" _I asked.

"_After you got kicked out... why didn't you come to my house? I would have been able to protect you." _He replied.

"_I had to think about Reia as well." _I answered.

"_Do you think I wouldn't have let Ms. Mookums stay with us as well?" _He asked a bit offended.

"_I didn't want to bring my drama to you either." _I said.

"_Kate, your safety is more important then that." _Snape commented.

"_I knew somewhere safe... so I went there." _I added.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds came from the fire place crackling the wood.

_"Have you written to Sirius to tell him that you are alright?" _Snape asked.

_"He wouldn't care." _I mumbled.

_"I'm sorry" _Snape said.

_"For what?" _I asked.

_"I should have handled that situation better, I never meant for you to get hurt by all of this." _Snape responded.

I looked down at my hands. It was unfair to blame even a tiny bit of this on Snape. It was my problem with my father, not his.

_"Sev, there's no need for you too apologise for anything. You just caught in the middle of a fight between me and my father." _I replied.

_"The fight was because of me." _Snape commented.

_"The fight was my father unable to accept the fact that I'm seeing a former classmate of his that is also a former enemy." _I responded.

_"You're so stubborn." _Snape commented.

I smirked.

_"I am not." _I replied.

_"Yes, you are." _Snape said as he pushed his lips into mine.

_"Does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore?" _I asked as he moved his lips to my neck.

_"I'm still very mad at you." _Snape growled as he continued to kiss my neck.

_"What can I do for you to forgive me?" _I moaned as he kissed my collar bone.

_"I might have something in mind." _He smirked as he brought his face back up to mine.

"_Anything for you" _I whispered as I ran my fingers threw his soft, greasy looking hair.

"_Anything?" _He asked as he nudged his large nose against mine.

"_Yeah." _I moaned as I brought my lips closer to his.

"_Then take off all your clothes and get into my bed." _Snape whispered.

His hot breath was like a wave over my lips. Intoxicating, hypnotic and addicting. I pulled my shirt off and dropped it lightly to the floor. His eyes followed me as I stood up and un-buttoned my jeans and slowly pulled them down and then kicked them off. I lifted my arm up my back and unclipped my bra and let that fall to the ground as well. Snape stood up from the couch, his eyes locked on mine. I could still see a hint of anger in his eyes. I slowly started walking backwards to his bed as he followed me, never breaking eye contact.

_"You're forgetting one." _Snape smirked, glancing down at my underwear.

I hooked my thumbs under the straps of my underwear and slowly slide them down as well and kicked them aside. Snape pulled off his robes and started unbuttoning his pants.

I slowly slide down his body until I landed on my knees in front of him. I pulled down his pants and boxers slowly until they wrapped themselves around his ankles. I looked up at him as I gripped his semi-hard cock in my hand. I gently licked the very tip of him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as I wrapped my lips around him and pushed my mouth into him. He took a fist full of my hair as I swirled my tongue around his now fully hard cock and began to pull him out of my mouth slowly.

_"Kate..." _He whispered as he slowly removed himself from my mouth.

_"Sev?" _I asked as I stood up.

_"Turn around." _He said as he kicked off his pants and boxers.

I did was I was told. I turned around facing the bed. He moved his hands underneath my arms, placing them on my breasts. I moaned as he pinched my nipples roughly. He moved one of his hands down my stomach and over my groin area. He slid his finger across my clit slowly, teasing me.

_"Bend over." _Snape whispered in my ear.

My heart beat sped up and my palms became sweaty. Bending over would incredibly expose myself. I slowly bent over, resting my hands on the bed. I could feel his red hot gaze focused on my groin area. I felt him press himself against me and I moaned as he slid himself into my wet opening. He placed his hands on my hips as he pumped himself in me. I gripped the blankets on the bed as he gripped a chunk of my hair and pulled my head back. Suddenly he pulled himself out of me. I rested my head on his bed, wanting more... needing more.

_"Please, don't stop." _I moaned.

Snape grabbed my waist and pulled me up and turned me around. I saw a spark of fire in his eyes right before he pushed his lips roughly into mine. He lowered me on top of his bed and he climbed on top of me, positioning himself between my legs. He wasted no time inserting himself into me again. He pushed himself aggressively into me. It hurt a little bit, but it felt so good too. He pumped himself into me harder and deeper. I gripped a chuck of his hair in the back as I started climax. My whole body shivered as I finished my orgasm. I felt him shiver slightly as he ejected his warm liquid into me. He collapsed beside me. Both of us were equally out of breath and sweaty. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight against his chest.

_"Spend the night with me." _Snape whispered

_"Tonight?" _I asked.

_"No, next week. Of course tonight" _Snape said sitting up.

_"Okay." _I whispered

"_I love you" _He whispered

I pressed my lips into his. Never wanting this moment to end.

"_I love you too." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Okay! I am making this the last chapter of Killer Dreams. Keep an eye out for the continuation - Killer Dreams: The Greatest Nightmare. <strong>_

_**Don't forget to review! I love reading your comments. Not only does it make me smile, it keeps me inspired. Kisses!**_


End file.
